Snowflake
by Vani Jane
Summary: [AxC] Chapter 19 up! Read to find out! It's the last chapter! Will Yuuna die or live? Will Cagalli and Athrun be together or not? Will Sin be able to walk again? Is Mia's dog a drunkard? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** A fic in dedication of Christmas and New Year. Have fun reading! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, mina!

**Disclaimer:** I won't be writing fics if I owned Gundam Seed/Destiny, I'd be making more sequels to the anime focusing on Athrun and Cagalli.

"**Snowflake"**

The twenty-year old Cagalli Yula Athha was walking home from the groceries. AS she walked home, she saw many couples passing by and having fun.

She saw her friend, Miriallia Haw having a date with Dearka Elsman.

"Who'd thought that they'd end up together" Cagalli said "At least, she has moved on and gave Elsman a shot"

Cagalli sighed and continued to walk home. She thought of her first boyfriend, which she went out with during her high school days…

FLASHBACK+

Cagalli was still a fifteen-year old freshman. She was rich, smart, talented and popular. She was dating one of the richest people in the city, his name was Yuuna Roma Seyman.

He wasn't as rich as Cagalli or even smart or talented. He was just plain popular because of his money like Cagalli.

Cagalli was on her way to meet Yuuna at a five star restaurant because of this 'rich only' party. She got a drink before approaching Yuuna.

"Yuuna!" Cagalli called, but he didn't hear her.

Instead, he was talking with a bunch of other aristocrats.

She heard him say that he wasn't serious with their relationship and that he's only going out with her was because of her money.

Cagalli fumed in anger! How could she be so gullible to believe that money-hungry prick!

She stomped her way to him angrily, almost breaking the glass filled with mango shake.

"Oh, hi!" Yuuna said plastically "_hunny bunny_"

"Don't _hunny bunny_ me!" Cagalli yelled angrily "You insolent prick!"

Cagalli poured her drink all over Yuuna's expensive silk outfit.

"My clothes!" Yuuna panicked "B!"

"Don't dare insult me!" Cagalli punched Yuuna on the face and blood came out from his mouth.

"Fu---" Yuuna was cut off by Cagalli who kicked him on his 'crown jewels'.

"Son of a b!" Cagalli yelled "Cross paths with me again and I'll do more than a kick on your ass, f!"

Cagalli left for home. While a bunch of aristocrats laughed at Yuuna.

END FLASHBACK+

"Men…" Cagalli murmured.

Then she saw Stellar, her one and only sister. Stellar was younger than Cagalli by two years. How Cagalli envied her, Stellar found her soul mate when she was a freshman in high school and now, they're engaged.

Shin Asuka Zala, Stellar's fiancé, would always visit her and bring her different kinds of flowers every single day.

"You're one lucky girl, sis" Cagalli smiled a bit "I envy you so much"

Cagalli continued her walk home, looking down sighing as she remembered her other boyfriend.

FLASHBACK+

Cagalli was a sixteen-year old junior. Still rich, popular, smart and talented.

She was in a relationship with a guy named Ahmed. He was clearly much better than Yuuna.

Ahmed came calling her "Cagalli!"

"Yes, Ahmed?" Cagalli replied.

"Hey, I was wondering if it's be okay if I'd meet you at D'kyross Bar later?" Ahmed asked.

"Um, sure?" Cagalli answered.

Ahmed hugged Cagalli "Great!"

Later, an hour after classes had ended; Cagalli went to meet Ahmed at D'kyross. She went in the bar and saw Ahmed, Ahmed waved at her to come over.

Cagalli walked towards Ahmed and sat beside him. He was with some of his friends, Cagalli didn't min at all, since she was pretty close to a few of Ahmed's friends.

A while later, Cagalli excused herself, she needed to go to the bathroom.

When she came back from the bathroom, she saw Ahmed making out, lip locked, tongue's connected, getting heated up with a brunette.

She was shocked, angry, sad, jealous and confused. He was cheating on her! He was just stick up plastic like Yuuna!

She left the bar, leaving Ahmed to get more heated up with that brunette.

The following day, Ahmed was given the **card**. A card of green color, in other words, known as the **card**.

The **card** was given by the school to a student in a sign that he or she has been expelled. Most school's won't do those things but when the school is part owned by a wealthy family, then whom ever the owner says should be expelled will be expelled.

Cagalli was behind everything, she hated Ahmed for cheating on her. When Ahmed enrolled up for other school's in the city, he couldn't get in on one of them since Cagalli's family owned most of it.

Ahmed tried other school's that the Athha's didn't own but being rich had it's advantages. The Athha's were quite political, which meant they had lots of friends around the world an around the country.

Some owning forty percent of the school's in the city.

And Ahmed was the last she had ever dated.

END FLASHBACK+

"B+…" Cagalli muttered.

She fished out her house keys from her pocket and opened the door. She went in and got changed into her house clothes.

She then prepared dinner for Stellar and her.

It was already around six thirty in the evening, Stellar was walking home with Shin…

"Really?" Stellar said "You mean your brother is coming for a visit?"

"Yep!" Sin replied happily "He isn't just visiting I guess, but who knows what the idiot would do"

"When would he come?" Stellar asked.

"Tomorrow" Shin said smiling "Hey, you haven't met him yet, right?"

"Nope, I haven't" Stellar said sadly "Why?"

"Well, maybe e can have dinner at your place when he comes." Sin suggested "I mean, if that's okay with you and your sister"

"Don't worry, its fine. Cagalli wont mind" Stellar smiled "I can't wait to meet your brother! His name is Athrun Zala, right?"

"Yep! My one and only bro!" Shin said "Too bad, he's older than me!"

"I don't think so…" Stellar replied.

"OH! What's his age again?" Stellar asked excitedly.

"Um, twenty five, why?" Shin asked.

"Maybe we can introduce him to Cagalli!" Stellar suggested.

"Hey, that would be a great idea! My bro hasn't been dating for a while and he was an un-lucky love too!" Shin said getting in to the mood "He dated a few girls at the past, but they all turned bad. He has a fan girl club but he is still unlucky!"

"Maybe he wont be when he meets sis!" Stellar said.

"And maybe Cagalli wont have to be alone anymore!" Shin said.

"YEAH!" Both said together cheering.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

A/N: That was the first chapter of my X-mas fic! Hope you liked it! So read and review! And before I forget to mention, I won't update unless I get seven (7) reviews.

Please also read and review my other fics: **_Maybe_**, **_Don't Leave Me Alone_**, **_Vampires_**, **_Jokes and Harmony_**, **_Deadly Love_**, and **_Only Friends_**.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** A fic in dedication of Christmas and New Year. Have fun reading! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, mina!

**Disclaimer:** I won't be writing fics if I owned Gundam Seed/Destiny, I'd be making more sequels to the anime focusing on Athrun and Cagalli.

"**Snowflake"**

Shin was waiting at the airport for his brother, who happened to be late.

"_What's his damn reason now!"_ Shin cursed in his mind.

Shin walked in circles, getting pissed off at how late his brother was. He came to the airport at exactly nine am, just what Athrun had told him. It was already ten thirty am and he hasn't still arrived.

"Stupid, brother!" Shin murmured "Where the hell is he!"

"Why when I see him, I'll give him a punch or to!"

"And I'll kick his ass!"

"That stupid no good fu---"

Someone tapped Shin on shoulder. Shin turned his head and saw a navy blue haired and emerald green eyed man smiling at him.

"Yo, Shin!" The man said happily.

Shin was speechless, it was his no good stupid brother! And he heard everything he said! Even the almost cursed sentence of his! Shin turned white as a bond paper.

Athrun placed his hand on Shin's shoulder and gave him a brotherly hug. A crushing brotherly hug.

"_He really had been training for the past years! He is gonna kill me if he won't let go!" _Shin thought as he was choking in Athrun's hug.

Finally, after what seemed for eternity, Athrun let go of Shin.

"So, how're you doing?" Athrun asked as they went to Shin's car.

"I'm doing fine as usual!" Shin smiled "Everything's just great with me!"

Shin got his car keys from his pocket and opened the car then went in.

"Really?" Athrun asked as he opened the car door and sat on the passenger's seat at the front beside Shin.

Shin started the car "Yep!"

Shin turned on the air conditioner and began to drive out of the airport.

"I mean, ever Since I've went out with Stellar everything's stellar for me! The more when I finally got engaged with her!"

"Well, lucky you, bro!" Athrun congratulated.

"Of all the times I've spent with Stellar…" Shin kept on blabbing about Stellar as he drove the car.

Athrun let everything that Shin said enter his ear and slip right out the other ear. For him, Shin was lucky. He had loved only one woman in his life and she was the one for him.

FLASHBACK+

Athrun was still a sixteen year old freshman going to become a sophomore soon. He was smart, talented, popular and well, rich, just like someone from the other side of the globe.

Girls would swoon over him, fight over him, do anything for him and more. They'd always clean his desks, clean his basket ball and made sure no other boy would touch it unless Athrun was notified.

They'd even wipe the floor before Athrun would step on it, and they clean it everyday. They made a club just for him, each one hoping to be the lucky it girl of his life.

Mia Campbell, a Lacus fanatic and the current President of Athrun's fan club. She was elected president because rumors of her and Athrun going out spread like wild fire!

And the rumors were true, Athrun and Mia were indeed going out.

Everyone thought that Mia was the luckiest girl in the whole universe and some girls thought of her as an enemy for stealing Athrun away from them.

Mia lost most of her 'loyal' followers and followed a new president, Lunamaria Hawke.

Mia was working part time at a bar, doing strip teases. And Athrun didn't know this, and also unknown to Mia, Athrun at that point of his life hated girls who were that eager to do those explicit things.

He and a few friends were having a party Since it was one of his friend's birthday. Three of Athrun's bud's hired a stripper as a present of the birthday celebrant.

Mia who didn't want Athrun to know about her job kept it as a secret. She was free during the night and so se went to the party, dressed like a slut.

As Mia entered and began to strip, Athrun saw her half naked on the drunken birthday celebrant's lap.

"You f+ slut!" Athrun slapped her.

"Athrun… Athrun!" Mia cried as she put her clothes properly on "This… This isn't what you think!"

"F+ you!" Athrun yelled and left.

Mia fell to her knees and cried. Athrun dumped her in front of his popular and rich friends.

Total embarrassment, she cried while walking home.

Athrun called up the school immediately and informed the principal or his loyal servant—er… worker under his family that Mia Campbell was working at a bar and that she should be expelled.

The loyal servant… er… principal had nothing else to do but expel her. Not because Athrun instructed him, but because it was against the rules of the school.

END FLASHBACK+

"_She was a no good slut!" _Athrun cursed in his mind as he remembered Mia.

As they passed by the mall, Athrun saw a re headed girl with a brunette haired man.

He sighed as he remembered the Hawke sisters.

FLASHBACK+

Athrun was already a seventeen year old junior. And everything hasn't changed ever Since. He was still rich, talented, popular and smart.

And he had a new girlfriend. He met her during sports day and they have gotten close to each other which ended u pas both of them in a relationship.

His girlfriend was Lunamaria Hawke, the previous president. She had heard the whole story of Athrun and Mia from Athrun.

She pitied Athrun and accepted to date him. One reason of her being kicked out from the fan club was that she had her eyes set on a new student. A senior blonde, Rey Za Burrel.

Athrun had caught her in the hallways with Rey after classes.

"Lunamaria Hawke, I love you with all my heart…" Rey confessed sweetly as he hugged Luna.

Luna's head was rested on his chest and her hand just below her head. Luna felt herself blush as Rey tilted her head up so that there eyes would meet.

"Do you feel the same for me, Lunamaria?" Rey asked lovingly.

"Yes…" Luna said dreamily "Yes I do, Rey. I love you!"

Rey and Luna leaned forward for a kiss. Athrun's eyes went wide, Lunamaria was cheating on him. But he somehow felt before that Luna only saw him as a friend. And he didn't mind.

The following day, Athrun went to talk with Lunamaria privately…

"I know about you and Rey" Athrun told Luna.

Luna gasped "You're… You're not going to expel us are you? If you are, don't get Rey involved in this! It's my fault---"

"I'm not going to, Luna" Athrun said sadly as he looked at her in the eyes "I'm not going to do anything but let you go out with Rey freely. I shouldn't have been that blind, I'm sorry. I hope we can still be friends?"

"Thank you so much, Athrun!" Luna cried as she hugged Athrun friendly "We can still obviously be friends, you're pretty dumb to think that I'd hate you for not expelling me!"

And they laughed happily. Luna introduced Athrun to Rey and both had become close friends.

END FLASHBACK+

"_She was actually the kindest friend I could've gotten…" _Athrun thought.

Then he remembered the other Hawke sister.

FLASHBACK+

Athrun was an eighteen year old junior, still being rich, smart, talented and popular.

His fan club getting larger by day, there were forty fan clubs around the city all in an estimate of five hundred members.

He was going out with another Hawke, Lunamaria's younger sister, Meyrin Hawke.

Meyrin fantasized about Athrun but found out her heart belonged to another, Auel Neider.

And Athrun not sure of his feelings for Meyrin became over protective of her.

When he found out that Meyrin and Auel had secret feelings for each other, he found out that he thought of Meyrin as a sister rather than a girlfriend.

He helped Auel and Meyrin get closer until they were so close that he got annoyed of them always making lovely dovely everywhere.

But he didn't mind, he was still protective of Meyrin and always told Rey and Luna that they should watch out for Auel.

END FLASHBACK+

"_At least she was better than a real brother!" _Athrun thought.

They reached Shin's house. They got off the car, Athrun went to his room and rested.

Meanwhile at the Athha's mansion, Cagalli yelled angrily at Stellar…

"WHAT!" Cagalli yelled.

"Hey, it's just dinner!" Stellar replied calmly. She was used to her sister's fits.

"I didn't even say it was okay!" Cagalli yelled back.

"Well, you can't do anything about it Since I've already said yes!" Stellar said smiling. At the back of her head, she was imagining herself laughing evilly at her smart answer. "It's just one night and that's it! Besides, it's also a great time for you to actually know Shin! You haven't actually had a decent conversation with him!"

"FINE!" Cagalli gave up "As long as it's just one night!"

"Yes! I assure you!" Stellar replied.

"When are they coming over then?" Cagalli asked, her voice back to normal.

"Tomorrow…" Stellar squeaked.

"_Here comes another round!"_ Stellar joked in her mind.

Back at the Zala mansion, Shin and Athrun were having their lunch…

"So, what do you think, bro?" Shin asked.

"It's fine" Athrun replied, then smiled "I can finally meet your fiancé!"

"Yeah, and you can meet her older sister too!" Shin said smiling.

"She has an older sister?" Athrun asked Shin.

And Shin's reply was just a smile of hidden ideas that Athrun can't even crack out of him.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N:** That was the second chapter of my X-mas fic! Hope you liked it! So read and review! And before I forget to mention, I won't update unless I get another seven (7) reviews.

Oh, and I'm gonna be focusing more on this fic than Only Friends cause this fic has a dead line. But once this fic is over, I'm gonna be updating **Only friends**. And until that time, you'll all have to keep guessing who is the surprise character.

Please also read and review my other fics: **_Maybe_**, **_Don't Leave Me Alone_**, **_Vampires_**, **_Jokes and Harmony_**, **_Deadly Love_**, and **_Only Friends_**.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** A fic in dedication of Christmas and New Year. Have fun reading! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, mina!

**Disclaimer:** I won't be writing fics if I owned Gundam Seed/Destiny, I'd be making more sequels to the anime focusing on Athrun and Cagalli.

"**Snowflake"**

"WHAT!" Cagalli yelled, but not angrily "Tomorrow? As in tomorrow? As in December 15!"

"Uh, yes…" Stellar said like a whimper "As in December 15 tomorrow"

"But it's too soon!" Cagalli yelled complaining "We don't have anytime to prepare for the dinner!"

"We still have a day you know!" Stellar replied raising her voice a bit.

She was known as the patient sister but when you get her into an argument with hot-tempered sis, she'll become one too.

"And for crying out loud, sis! It's only dinner! Just one night and no more!"

"Do you want us to get embarrassed!" Cagalli asked angrily, flailing her hands up and down "They are the Zala brothers for crying out loud, Stellar! They are our soon-to-be business partners, do you want them to back down from the partnership because of fucking food!"

"No! Of course no!" Stellar replied shaking her head furiously "But I am engaged to marry Shin on the month of February, there's nothing to worry about! Okay?"

Cagalli kept silent, her sister was indeed right. So right that her mind left her to deal with Stellar alone.

"So, we'll tell Myrna to buy the best ingredients for tomorrow's dinner!" Stellar said in a matter-of-factly tone "But not to go overboard since it is only dinner."

"Fine!" Cagalli said "It was your decision anyways! So, you my dear little sister will do all the work!"

"Nah-uh, Cagalli!" Stellar said while gesturing with her index finger "You're helping too!"

"Huh?" Cagalli asked as Stellar grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the room "Why should I help?"

"Because it is also your duty as an Athha to do so" Stellar said smiling "And like you said, they are our soon-to-be business partners. So it would be just right that we both help for dinner"

"Urgh! Me and my big mouth!" Cagalli murmured as she slapped herself with her free hand.

Ath the Zala mansion, Shin and Athrun were having an afternoon swim at their (large) swimming pool…

"What time are we gonna go there?" Athrun asked as jumped into the pool.

"Six thirty pm flat" Shin said taking a sip from his lemonade "We mustn't be late, Stellar's sister is a bit of a hot head"

"Okay, what are we gonna wear?" Athrun asked "Casual, formal, what?"

"Anything! They're just friends and it's only dinner!" Shin said taking out his sunglasses.

"Okay, what theme?" Athrun asked yet another annoying question "Cheerful, gothic, merry Christmas, snowy?"

"Like I said, ANYTHING!" Shin raised his voice, his brother was officially getting really annoying.

"If you say so" Athrun replied.

Shin was about to jump from the diving boar but Athrun yet again asked another annoying question.

"Which pair of shoes should I wear?" Athrun asked.

"Athrun, you are acting like a teenage girl going on her first date!" Shin yelled shaking his fists at Athrun "It's just dinner, they are just friends! Wear something like the usual! Civilian clothes, whatever! It's just dinner!"

"Fine…" Athrun said.

"That is it! That is it!" Shin yelled "Why you no good bastard of a brother!"

Shin did a cannonball jump causing Athrun to cover his eyes.

"You are so annoying, you know that!" Shin yelled as he splashed water on Athrun.

"It's my job as an older brother" Athrun joked as they had a water battle.

It was already four thirty in the afternoon. Myrna kept on bugging Stellar and Cagalli. Myrna kept on asking about the color themes and all for dinner.

Cagalli was playing Xenosaga on their Play Station 2 while Stellar was feeding her virtual online pets at color of plates would go nicely, Miss Athha?" Myrna asked as several other maids each held a different hued plate.

"Anything as long as it ain't pink" Cagalli said not taking her eyes off te screen "I don't like pink"

"Yes, Miss Cagalli" Myrna said as she shooed away the maids who were holding the many shades of pink. "Will it be the plates with designs?"

"Sure, okay, whatever" Stellar said not taking her eyes off the monitor.

"Plastic or glass?" Myrna asked.

"Glass" Stellar Cagalli replied.

"See through or not?" Myrna countered yet another question.

"Not see through" Stellar answered quickly.

"Emboss or engrave?" Myrna asked.

"Engrave" Cagalli answered directly.

"Classical designs or just flower borders?" Myrna asked another question.

"Just do as you please, Myrna" Cagalli said.

"Very well, Miss Cagalli" Myrna and the other maids exited the room.

"Good that she's gone!" Cagalli sighed in relief "She was really getting annoying with all those stupid plates!"

"You got that right" Stellar replied as she turned off the laptop.

Stellar walked to their cd cabinet and took one out. Then she sat beside Cagalli raising the cd on her face.

"Soul Caliber 3?" Cagalli read.

"Versus, now!" Stellar wined somewhat.

"Fine, but I tell you, you wont win" Cagalli warned.

"Whatever! We both know that I'm the best in this game!" Stellar said proudly.

"Let's just see" Cagalli replied.

Later, around nine twenty pm, Stellar was online having a voice chat with Shin.

"How did Cagalli take the news, Stellar?" Shin asked.

"Oh, I expected worse from her" Stellar said giggling "She took it pretty well, I guess."

"Oh, that's good to ear" Sin said laughing "At least se didn't freak out like when you told her that you're engaged"

"She was just too protective of me that time" Stellar giggled "She is so much like a sister"

"Yep, I know" Shin said "I wonder how it would go if we're already married. Should we live with her or not?"

Stellar laughed "Maybe we should, and let her take care of the kids"

Both laughed their heads off until they went to the topic of dinner.

"What'll happen if your brother and my sister would actually fall in love with each other?" Stellar asked "That would be nice right?"

"Yeah, I mean Athrun's just plain unlucky on his love life like what I told you!" Shin said.

"Yeah, you told me that" Stellar replied "But why is he unlucky?"

"Well, he dated three girls before only three and those tree relationships didn't work out." Shin explained "His first girlfriend was when he was a freshman, her name was Mia Campbell. Their relationship was going smoothly until Athrun's pal had a stripper for his birthday from his other pal's as a gift. The stripper was Mia, and he broke up with her right on the spot at his pal's birthday."

"That's sad, yet wrong too" Stellar said "It was wrong of Mia to work as a stripper!"

"I know, the next was a Lunamaria Hawke. He dated her when he was a junior. But she only thought of him as a friend and pitied him, that's why she agreed to date him. When in reality, she loved a senior named Rey. Athrun found out and broke up with her telling her that they'd still be friends"

"That's sad for Athrun and nice for Athrun too, he has such a kind heart" Stellar complimented.

"And the last was a Meyrin Hawke, Luna's younger sister." Shin said "She fantasized about Athrun but found out that she only looked at him as an older brother. And Athrun found out that too. He broke up with her and found out that she and another classmate of hers were having secret feelings for each other so he helped the two get closer until they had a relationship. Yet Athrun was pretty shocked to hear the news, he was still over protective of Meyrin that Luna and Rey were always to go to Athrun's house and get lectured on how to protect Meyrin and to watch over Auel, because he might be a playboy or something"

"Athrun's actually understanding except for the Mia thing" Stellar said.

"Oh, and those three girls were all presidents of his fan club at his school" Shin added.

"Freaky!" Stellar laughed.

"Well, Shin, it's already late." Stellar said "Cagalli's gonna kill me if she catches me still up, even though I'm 22 she treats me like a kid. Oh, well, bye! See you tomorrow at dinner, I love you!"

"Bye, see you" Shin replied "I love you, Stellar"

Then Stellar and Shin went offline together.

Stellar laid down on her bed and hugged her pillow in a shape of a star that has the word _Stellar_ in the middle of the pillow. And she slowly went to sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N:** That was the third chapter of my X-mas fic! Hope you liked it! So read and review! Sorry for the long update, I promised everyone that I'd update when I get seven reviews, but I got sick and wasn't able to use the computer. And as always, I won't update unless I get another seven (7) reviews.

And sorry for ending it like this, but I assure you that by the next chapter, Athrun and Cagalli would meet. Thanks for the reviews!

Oh, and I'm gonna be focusing more on this fic than Only Friends cause this fic has a dead line. But once this fic is over, I'm gonna be updating **Only friends**. And until that time, you'll all have to keep guessing who is the surprise character.

Please also read and review my other fics: **_Maybe_**, **_Don't Leave Me Alone_**, **_Vampires_**, **_Jokes and Harmony_**, **_Deadly Love_**, and **_Only Friends_**.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** A fic in dedication of Christmas and New Year. Have fun reading! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, mina!

**Disclaimer:** I won't be writing fics if I owned Gundam Seed/Destiny, I'd be making more sequels to the anime focusing on Athrun and Cagalli.

"**Snowflake"**

Stellar woke up early the following morning, earlier than her sister, Cagalli, when it was always Cagalli to be the one to wake up earlier than her.

She went downstairs after taking a bath and waited for Cagalli.

Cagalli on the other hand, was still a sleep. For the whole night, she didn't get any proper sleep. She had a nightmare that always woke her up every thirty minutes.

But when she fell back asleep around eight forty, her dream took longer than the previous ones.

**DREAM**

_Cagalli was just walking around the park happily, until two masked men grabbed her by the arms._

"_Let go! Let go of me!!" Cagalli yelled desperately as she tried to fight back. "Damn you, bastards!"_

"_Urgh!" Cagalli kicked one of the guys and was able to be free, she ran away from the two men hoping to get some help._

_But as she ran, she saw no one. Not even a dog or a bird in sight, so she just ran. She turned right to an alley way._

_She stopped to catch her breath but suddenly one of the masked men appeared in front of her._

"_AH!" Cagalli screamed as she saw the mysterious man's figure._

_She turned away to get out of the alley way but the other man blocked her way._

"_Get out of the way!" Cagalli yelled but the man sprayed something at her that caused her to faint._

_The two men snickered and carried her to an old creepy wrecked house._

_Cagalli opened her eyes slowly, her vision was a bit blurry at first. She groaned in pain, she found herself tied into a wooden chair, her hands were tied together at the back of the chair tightly and her legs were tightly tied to the chairs legs._

"_Damn…" Cagalli groaned as she looked around the room._

_Then she heard footsteps approaching her way. She blinked to let her vision come clear._

_She saw two dark figures in front of her._

"_Who the hell are you!" Cagalli demanded angrily "And what do you want from me!"_

_The two men just snickered at Cagalli's pathetic sight._

"_Damn you!" Cagalli yelled as she tried to break herself free from the chair._

"_There's no use, bitch" One of the men spoke "There's no possible way that you could break free from those ropes"_

"_Try me, you fucking bastard!" Cagalli replied angrily._

_Then the man punched her on the face and then the other man stopped him._

"_Hey, don't kill her now" the other man said "Don't forget she has to suffer more!"_

"_Right," The other replied._

_The next thing Cagalli knew was that both men were trying to undo her clothes._

"_We'll make you suffer, you bitch!" One of the men spoke._

"_After what you've done to us! You should deserve the right punishment!" The other said._

"_AHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Cagalli yelled as she tried to kick the men away but er feet were still tied to the chair "HHHHEEEELLLLPPPP!!!!"_

"_Get away from me! You bastards!!!" Cagalli kept yelling and moving, hoping that se could be free from the knots._

_One of the guys managed to tear her sleeve._

"_BASTARD!" Cagalli yelled, slowly tears flowed out her eyes, her vision getting a bit blurry again._

_She closed her eyes to fix her vision, and when she opened her eyes, she saw a man fighting with her kidnappers! _

_The three men had a fierce (over re-acting a bit) fight, but even if he was alone, the mysterious man knocked the two kidnapper's out on the ground!_

_Then a man with emerald green eyes came behind her and untied the ropes letting her free._

"_Thank you" Cagalli said. "What's your name?"_

"_I'm………" Was all the man could say._

**END DREAM**

Cagalli woke up before the mysterious emerald eyed man could reveal his name. Cagalli slowly went to the bathroom and took a bath. After se took a bat, she took a glance at her alarm clock and she was surprised to see that it was already three thirty in the afternoon.

She rushed downstairs after changing, she yelled out Stellar's name as soon as she reached the living room.

Stellar came with an apron and baking mittens on.

"Yes, Cagalli?" Stellar asked as she took a seat on the couch.

"Why dint you wake me up!" Cagalli yelled flailing her arms.

"When I woke up, I as told to go to your meetings this morning!" Stellar said louder "And they haven't mentioned that it would take me the whole morning! I was to prepare for dinner!"

"Oh my! The meeting!" Cagalli gasped "What happened during the meeting?"

"Nothing you should worry about" Stellar said normally this time "They just wanted you to know that the company is doing fine and gifts for the children at the shelter have been bought. And the whole company is going smoothly! And they said that their Christmas break starts on December sixteen. And resuming of work will be on January ten, and they also said to greet you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year"

"Good!" Cagalli sighed as she sank on the couch.

"What made you wake up late anyway?" Stellar asked "I mean it's already quarter to four, you haven't awakened this late before. Well, except when you were a kid but you know what I mean."

"Are you sure you won't tell anyone?" Cagalli glared at her sister.

"I promise!" Stellar said raising her right hand "Oh! You didn't pee on your bed did you?"

"NO, of course not!" Cagalli yelled "The reason is that I had a bad ream, a nightmare tat ended as a dream!"

"Huh?" Stellar looked at Cagalli confusedly.

"Maybe I should start explaining from last night!" Cagalli sighed and then she explained everything to Stellar.

Meanwhile, at the Zala mansion, Athrun as having problems of his own----Shin.

"C'mon, Athrun!" Shin begged as he followed Athrun ever since this morning around the house "Tell me!"

"NO!" Athrun replied back in a I'm-pissed-off-already-so-leave-me-alone!

But Shin wanted to know what caught Athrun up and if Athrun wont tell him, he'd do anything to crack it out of him. Shin believes it is called a _brother's job_ that he must do it for he is Athrun's younger brother.

"Please!" Shin whined.

"NO!" Athrun replied again.

"Please!"

"NO!"

"Please!"

"NO!"

"Why?"

"No—" Athrun cut himself off and looked at Shin.

Shin had a pleading puppy dog face the one that has teary fake eyes (imagine this scene as Athrun being a normal anime character and Shin being a chibi pleading) clasping his hangs together looking at Athrun.

All Athrun could do was stare stupidly at his brother.

"PPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE????" Shin asked but this time he made his voice sound like a six year old begging for ice cream.

"NO!" Athrun said but his voice was a bit cracking, he mostly--- no always fell for that _Shin Puppy Chibi Face_. "No… No… No, Shin! Stop! NO!!!"

"PWEEAAASSSEEE, Athy???" Shin asked and yet again in that six year old voice.

"NO! End of stupid discussion!" Athrun said, but Shin didn't stop. Athrun slapped himself on the face.

Shin smiled as Athrun slapped his face, "Now you're gonna tell me?"

Athrun sighed desperately "YES!"

"YEY!!!!" Shin cheered as he jumped up and down like that six year old that finally got his ice cream. "YEY!"

"Stop that you, maggot!" Athrun yelled at Sin but not angrily.

"YEY!" Shin kept on jumping "YEY!!! Athy's gonna tell me! Athy's gonna tell me! Athy's gonna tell me!!!"

"Uhhh…." Athrun slapped himself on the face again.

Then suddenly Shin stopped jumping around and became a normal anime character.

"So, what?" Shin asked "What're you gonna tell me!"

"Yes, I will tell you!" Athrun replied.

"I know you'd tell me" Shin said back with gestures with his hands "I asked what would you tell me, so what are you gonna tell me?"

"Here, in my room!" Athrun pushed Shin in his room.

"Hey! Watch the shirt!" Shin whined as Athrun pushed him in his room.

Once they got in, Shin jumped on Athrun's bed, and jumped on it.

"Shin Asuka Zala! You so do not act like a twenty-two year old man!" Athrun yelled at Shin.

"I'm twenty-two, just two years ago I became an adult," Sin said wile jumping "But still, I'm barely out of my teen years, right?"

Athrun slapped himself mentally and said "Oh, never mind!"

Then Athrun sat on a chair while Shin was jumping on his bed.

"Have you heard of the five monkeys jumping on the bed?" Athrun asked Shin.

"Eh?" Shin asked back.

"You know, where all five naughty monkeys jumped on bed, and one by one, they ended up having a cast?" Athrun grinned.

"HA! You can't buy me with that stupid kindergartener joke!" Shin said hotly.

Then suddenly Shin fell from the bed.

"OW!" Shin exclaimed "My arm!"

"Do I need to call the doctor and give you a cast?" Athrun joked.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, very funny!" Shin said sarcastically. "Just tell me what you had to tell me!"

"Okay, it's like this" Athrun said silently. "Why I was being noisy last night and also very snobbish this morning was because of a strange dream!"

"A dream?" Shin asked the burst into laughter "You act like a five year old girl, Athrun!"

"Shut-up!" Athrun pinched his brother's ear.

"OW! Hey, that hurts! My ears are sensitive you know!" Shin complained.

Then Athrun let go of his ear.

"It wasn't just a dream, okay!" Athrun said.

"Okay, so how did the dream go?" Shin asked as he ate a cookie from no-where.

"It went like this" Athrun began telling Shin his dream.

That he was walking around the city, but strangely, no one was at sight. He just walked and walked around the city, hoping to find someone. Then he suddenly heard someone yell, a female yell.

He quickly followed the sound and it lead him to an alley way. But he was too late; the girl was being carried into a van by two masked men. He followed the van to its destination.

When he reached the destination, he had a hard time getting in because of some guard dogs and thorny bushes. But he escaped the dogs with out a scratch and didn't get wounded by the thorns, though it took him time.

When he got in, he saw many doors and he decided to go in on all the doors. He went into three doors before finding the girl.

He saw the two masked men undoing the blonde's clothes and a terrified blonde who was tied to a chair. One of the men was able to rip the blonde's clothes, the blonde cursed at him.

The girl cried, Athrun having this strange feeling inside him, suddenly barged in and punch the to men. Then Athrun and the two men had a fight.

Athrun won the fight and untied the girl from the chair. Then the blonde thanked him and asked for his name. Athrun told her name and he asked hers too, but he woke up before the girl could finish her sentence.

"Such pity" Shin said "Now, what did you say about the girl?"

"She had blonde hair, and that's all I could remember." Athrun replied scratching his head.

"Too bad you didn't get her name, bro!" Shin joked as he stood up "If you id, maybe we could search for her and she could be Dum! Dum! Dum! Your soul mate!"

"That's just stupid!" Athrun said.

"Well, believe what you believe, bro" Sin opened the door "Get ready, cause we need to go to the Athha's for dinner!"

Then Shin went out of Athrun's room. Thirty minutes later, Athrun waited for Shin in the living room.

"Sorry, to make you wait!" Shin apologized "I had some stuff to do"

"Let's just go, you're fiancé is waiting!" Athrun joked.

"URGH!" Shin grumbled.

Then they went to the (**HUGE**) garage.

"Which car?" Athrun joked "Yours or mine?"

"Yours" Shin answered.

"Okay, pick one from twenty of my cars" Athrun joked.

"Hmm, let see… So many to choose from…" Shin joked "Ah, who cares! Just pick any!"

"Okay" Athrun said.

Then forty minutes later, at the Athha mansion…

"They are late! It's already six thirty three and ten seconds!" Cagalli yelled "They are late by three minutes and ten seconds!"

"Quit whining, Cagalli" Stellar said "They'd be here soon, maybe they were just caught up somewhere"

"Fine, I am willing to wait for a few more minutes" Cagalli said irritated-ly as she slumped on the chair.

Shin and Athrun were hold up at the flower shop. Shin was having a difficult time in choosing the right flowers for Stellar.

"Just pick something!" Athrun complained "It's only flowers!"

"Wait! It has to be the perfect flowers!" Shin replied trying to choose from the many selections of flowers.

"Just pick the friggin' roses!" Athrun complained.

"WAIT!" Shin said.

Athrun went to the counter and paid for a bouquet of roses.

"A bouquet of roses please" Athrun said kindly.

Then the lady arranged a bouquet of roses and gave it to Athrun.

"What!" Shin exclaimed "Roses! I gave Stellar that on her our first date!"

"Who cares! We're running later anyways!" Athrun replied back at Shin.

"Fine!" Sin said "But I bet wouldn't like it!"

"How much are you betting, little brother?" Athrun asked as they walked out the store.

"A thousand" Shin said.

"Okay, and a thousand if she'll like it" Athrun smirked.

"I'm her fiancé! I know she won't like it!" Shin said as they got in the car.

"Whatever" Athrun shove the bouquet to Shin and rove to the Athha mansion.

Once they reached there…

"Oh, Shin!" Stellar ran and hugged Shin "Thank goodness! You are finally here! Cagalli has been **waiting**"

"She… She has?" Shin gulped. "Well, he-here are some-some flowers for-for y-you, St-Stellar."

Sin handed the roses to Stellar. Stellar smiled and hugged Sin.

"I love it, Shin!" Stellar said "It's just like what you gave me on our first date!"

"You do?" Shin asked.

"Of course I do!" Stellar kissed Shin on the cheek causing him to blush.

"O, um, uh, yeah!" Shin stuttered "This is my older brother, Athrun. Athrun, this is Stellar she is my fiancée."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Stellar" Athrun shook hands with Stellar "Shin has told me **tons **about you."

"I'm pleased to meet you too, Athrun" Stellar smiled.

"Good, now that you two are acquainted," Shin panicked "Where's you sister? Is she asleep? Then good! Is she still waiting? Athrun, call the memorial thing and order our coffins!"

Athrun ignored Shin, he thought that his brother was just over reacting, and indeed he was over reacting. Athrun saw a painting on the wall and was amazed by it so he went to check it out. Leaving his younger brother panicking.

"Calm down, Shin!" Stellar assured "Cagalli's not at all bothered that you are late."

"Oh, I am!" Cagalli yelled from the stairs.

Cagalli marched down the stairs and hit Shin on the head.

"You're late!" Cagalli yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Shin apologized.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, buddy!" Cagalli yelled "What if you are late on your wedding day? Huh?! And my annoying sister would be stupidly waiting for you in the altar!"

"_And she says that we should act all goody good-good!_" Stellar thought sarcastically "_Yea, backing down on her own words! If she just knows what se's doing, she'll be panicky like Shin…"_

"Um, Cagalli," Stellar tried to hush Cagalli "It wasn't Shin's fault they were caught in traffic"

"Fine! Be that way!" Cagalli humphed and crossed her arms.

"Um, hey, sis" Stellar said cheerfully trying to calm Cagalli down "This is Shin's brother, Athrun! Athrun, meet Cagalli! Cagalli, meet Athrun!"

"Who?" Cagalli asked confusedly "You're speaking to fast, sis" Still, she didn't notice Athrun.

Stellar sighed "Cagalli, this is Shin's older brother, Athrun"

Cagalli faced Shin's brother "_Huh! He… He… He's the one… from my dream…_"

"And Athrun, this is my sister, Cagalli" Stellar told Athrun.

And Athrun noticed Cagalli. "_Hey, she looks like the girl from my dream!_"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N:** That was the fourth chapter of my X-mas fic! Hope you liked it! So read and review! And before I forget to mention (which I always don't), I won't update unless I get another seven (7) reviews.

Whoo! That's four chapters and forty+ reviews already! I didn't actually expect this. Well, hehehe, sorry I ended the chapter this way. You'll all just have to wait for the next chapter. (Laughs evilly) I have more reviews than shamankingtebest (Yonamaria)! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! I'll rub that on her face tomorrow! WAHAHAHAHA!!! (Suddenly gets hit by a thunderbolt) Maybe… not, it'd be wrong to do so…

Please also read and review my other fics: _**Maybe**_, _**Don't Leave Me Alone**_, _**Vampires**_, _**Jokes and Harmony**_, _**Deadly Love**_, and _**Only Friends**_.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** A fic in dedication of Christmas and New Year. Have fun reading! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, mina!

**Disclaimer:** I won't be writing fics if I owned Gundam Seed/Destiny, I'd be making more sequels to the anime focusing on Athrun and Cagalli.

"**Snowflake"**

Stellar sighed "Cagalli, this is Shin's older brother, Athrun"

Cagalli faced Shin's brother "_Huh! He… He… He's the one… from my dream…_"

"And Athrun, this is my sister, Cagalli" Stellar told Athrun.

And Athrun noticed Cagalli. "_Hey, she looks like the girl from my dream!_"

"Um, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Athha." Athrun greeted as Cagalli extended her hand for them to shake.

"Likewise, Mr. Zala" Cagalli greeted as she shook hands with Athrun.

"Oh, stop with the formalities you two!" Stellar said playfully. "This isn't a business meeting! In fact, this has nothing to do with business!"

"Yeah, you two are too formal" Shin said playfully like Stellar "Almost being like KJ's!"

"Hey!" Athrun and Cagalli chorused angrily at their younger siblings. But Shin and Stellar pushed them in the dinning room.

Stellar forced Cagalli to sit across her, making Cagalli sit beside Athrun. Cagalli who didn't want to embarrass herself didn't argue back.

"Myrna, would you please bring in te food?" Stellar asked kindly.

"Certainly, Ms. Athha" Then Myna clicked her fingers and a few dozen of maids each brought a plate and set it all on the table perfectly.

Then the maids, including Myrna, went out of the dinning room.

"Well, let's eat!" Shin said as he selected from the different selections of food that was in front of him.

"Don't pig out, Shin" Athrun joked.

"Shut up!" Shin argued back at Athrun "I'm my own person! I can eat as much as I want when I want!" Then Shin sticked his tongue out at Athrun.

"You are such a kid!" Athrun replied.

Stellar giggled and Cagalli joined in the conversation.

"Well, Stellar's the same as well." Cagalli told Athrun "She's such a kid"

"I am not!" Stellar argued back in a sweet voice.

"Please, you can't even handle a three hour meeting" Cagalli teased.

Ooh, did dinner time just turn out as a battle of siblings?

"It was a **boring** tree hour meeting" Stellar said emphasizing the word 'boring'.

"You tell me," Athrun replied to Cagalli "Shin always gets late during a meeting and falls asleep during the meeting"

"It's not my fault meetings are boring!" Shin whined.

Athrun ignore him, since e was talking to Cagalli about how childish Shin could be and Cagalli was talking to Athrun about how childish Stellar was. And that they both agreed that if their companies were to be handed down to Shin or to Stellar the company would get bankrupt.

"Well, at least they agreed on something" Stellar whispered to Shin.

"Yeah, degrading us" Shin replied.

A few minutes later…

"So, Stellar," Athrun asked "What's the theme for your wedding Shin? I could hear him sleep talking about your wedding every night. He mutters something like **I do**."

"Can we please change the subject!" Shin yelled with his mouth full.

"Don't talk when your mouth is full" Stellar reminded Shin.

Shin swallowed is food "Why must you always tease, mock or embarrass me?"

"Because it's my job as your brother!" Athrun said mockingly.

"You are mocking me!" Shin glared at Athrun.

"Well, it's goo that you're engaged with Shin, Stellar" Cagalli said "You two won't argue a lot because the both of you just act the same, a bunch of six year old kindergarteners"

"HEY!" Stellar exclaimed at her sister.

For the rest of the dinner, Athrun and Cagalli talked about how childish their siblings were an about business. Shin and Stellar sulked in their seats as Athrun and Cagalli continued on talking about them.

After dinner, when they all stood up, Sin and Stellar forcefully pushed Athrun and Cagalli into the living room.

Stellar and Shin pushed them into the 'love-seat couch, you know a couch wherein only two people could occupy.

"Why don't we play some cards to kill time?" Stellar asked.

"Yeah, why don't we?" Shin said.

"Well, sure…" Athrun said then taking a quick glance of Cagalli at the side of his eye "If that's okay with you…"

"Oh? Me?" Cagalli asked "Sure, its fine…"

"Good!" Stellar said getting the cards from a drawer "I'll be the one to pick which game were gonna play!"

"We're gonna play that whatcha-ma-call-it card game!" Stellar said cheerfully.

The remaining two just sweat dropped at her.

"How on earth are we gonna play the game if we don't know how to play the game" Cagalli complained.

"Don't worry!" Stellar said waving her hand "Shin and I know how to play it, we'll teach the both of you!"

Athrun and Cagalli nodded in approval.

"I'm the dealer and the game goes like this" Stellar explained "I'm going to give four random cards to each player, and I'll get one random card from te deck and let everyone see it"

"Example, it's a diamond, we all have to put one of our diamond cards down" Sin said "And if you don't have any diamond cards you get a card from the deck until you get that diamond card, do the two of you get it?"

"Yeah, a bit…" Cagalli said "How about you, er… Athrun?"

"Yeah, I get it a bit" Athrun replied "Let's play"

Stellar shuffled the cards and gave four random cards to each of them.

"Oh, and before I get to mention" Shin said "Who ever losses in each time a card is thrown then he or she has to do **truth**, **dare**, **double dare**, **make it perverted**, or **maroon in a barn**"

"What!" Cagalli exclaimed "Unfair! Athrun and I are only beginners!"

"Are you acting like a sissy, sissy?" Stellar teased.

"Urgh! Fine then!" Cagalli said accepting the challenge "Bring it on!"

Then Stellar got one card from the deck and sowed it to everyone, it was a 10 spade.

Shin placed down a 5 spade, Cagalli placed down 9 spade and Athrun placed down a 3 spade.

Stellar didn't have any spades on her hand so she had to get a card from the deck until she got a spade. She got five cards from the deck till she got a spade.

Stellar placed down an Jack spade.

"I win!" Stellar cheered.

"Athrun, you lost!" Shin teased.

"Eh?"

So, what do you pick big brother?" Shin asked "truth, dare double dare, make it perverted or maroon in a barn?"

"Truth" Athrun answered.

"Hmmm, I know your whole life…" Shin thought loudly "There's nothing I don't know about you…"

"AH!" Shin exclaimed "I know! What was your other reason for expelling Mia from school many years ago aside from the fact that she kept secrets behind your back?"

"It was wrong of her to be a slut in the first place" Athrun said "And at the age of fifteen"

"Okay, next round!" Stellar said enthusiastically.

"_Boy, was he that harsh?_" Cagalli thought "_Oh, wait! I did that before too! Stupid!_"

"Since I won, I'll pick which card I would throw!" Stellar said. She and Shin exchanged glances before Stellar threw a card down for them all to see.

Stellar threw a 2 heart. Then Shin threw a Queen heart, Cagalli threw a Jack heart and Athrun threw an 8 heart.

"I lost?" Stellar acted sadly.

"So, what's it, Stell?" Shin asked "Truth, dare, **double dare**, make it perverted or maroon in a barn."

"Double dare" Stellar answered.

"Okay, I dare you to stay in that closet" Shin pointed at a closet "with your sister until I say so"

"Athrun, I double dare you to stay in that closet that Shin just pointed with my sister" Stellar smiled.

"WHAT!" Athrun and Cagalli yelled.

"Isn't that supposed to be maroon in a barn?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes, but it could be a dare." Stellar explained "And a double dare means that Shin will dare me to something and I can let someone else do it for me!"

"Move along, Athrun!" Shin joked.

"But---" Athrun was cut off by Stellar.

"No buts!" Both Stellar and Shin pushed Athrun and Cagalli in the closet and locked it shut.

"Okay, so we leave them there until when?" Shin asked "Until morning?"

"No, just until the movie ends" Stellar joked.

The couple laughed, this was payback for dinner. And it was also part of their plan.

Inside the closet…

"It's so stuffy in here!" Cagalli complained.

"You know, even if you keep on complaining it won't change out situation" Athrun told Cagalli calmly.

"You know this is your entire fault!" Cagalli pointed an accusing finger at Athrun.

"What?" Athrun was bewildered "My fault?"

"Yes! If it weren't for you to agree on playing cards" Cagalli wined "We wouldn't be in this mess!"

"You were the one who accepted the challenge!" Athrun argued back.

"Who wouldn't when you're being called a sissy!" Cagalli yelled in anger, her cheeks flushed in red because of her anger and because she was just too near Athrun.

"Let's just drop this," Athrun said "They won't leave us here until dawn, they're not that cruel"

"Humph!" Cagalli pouted.

Athrun stared at Cagalli and noticed that she was red on her cheeks and to him; she looked really cute especially with her pout.

"_Boy, she looks cute. I never knew that, I guess you can only see that you look at her clearly_" Athrun thought "_She tries hard to act all confident and all, but I wonder how would she act if didn't--- What in the hell are you thinking, Zala! You can't be dumb enough to fall for a girl again!_"

Athrun kept on thinking about Cagalli that he didn't notice that he smiled. Cagalli noticed him smile…

"What's so funny?" Cagalli asked hotly.

"Nothing…" Athrun lied.

"Liar!" Cagalli yelled.

"I'm not!" Athrun replied.

"_How come I have to be stuck with this sore loser in the first place!_" Cagalli thought "_But you have got to admit, he looks cute when you get up close--- NO! Don't think of that, Athha! He's an annoying maggot! Don't even dare to like him! He'll be just like the rest!"_

An hour later, they still weren't out of the damned closet. And Cagalli was getting drowsy. Cagalli tried hard to stand up an not fall asleep but she failed.

Her feet failed her, and she fell on her knees. That is, if Athrun wasn't there, Athrun caught Cagalli before they'd end up in a more difficult position. He helped her stand straight.

"Hey, are you okay?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli yawned, she was too sleepy already. She didn't get much sleep last night and she wasted er energy standing up.

"Damn, must she fall asleep at a time like this?" Athrun said to himself. "Those two won't believe me if I told them Cagalli fell asleep, oh, how can I get out of this mess!"

Athrun thought and thought and then he stared at Cagalli. And all his thought of escaping this situation disappeared.

She looked so calm and angelic as she slept. Athrun couldn't help but smile at her. He forgot about their current position, that he was holding almost hugging Cagalli so that she won't fall.

Athrun accidentally began to think of horny thoughts, but he fought it all. He couldn't be that stupid after being experienced with three unlucky relationships before.

He caressed her cheek with his thumb as he continued on staring at her sweetly. And without knowing, his face was slowly leaning forward to Cagalli's.

Cagalli stirred in her sleep and her eyes bolted open finding two emerald eyes staring at her.

"WHA!" Cagalli exclaimed as Athrun leaned his head back.

Cagalli noticed their current position and blushed.

"What were you trying to do?" Cagalli asked Athrun loudly.

"Nothing!" Athrun replied "You suddenly collapse but fortunately you only fell asleep! But we still aren't out of this mess!"

Cagalli blushed even more. Then she banged on the door yelling for Stellar to open or else she'd do something really bad to her.

Shin and Stellar didn't fall for it and just continued to watch the movie. Then thirty minutes later, the pounding died down and the yells.

"Hey, do you something happened to them?" Stellar asked worriedly.

"Like what?" Shin asked "Aside from actually falling for each other and making out half naked?"

"Shin! Quit joking! What if something bad happened?" Stellar said worriedly.

But they shook that thought out, but a few minutes later, they unlocked the door.

"Never do that ever again!" Cagalli yelled at Stellar.

Cagalli walked slowly to her room but she fainted on her way to the stairs.

"SIS!" Stellar ran to Cagalli.

"Cagalli!" Both Shin and Athrun chorused as they went to her.

"Oh my God! Cagalli!" Stellar said worriedly.

"Let's take her to her room!" Shin suggested.

"Okay," Stellar and Athrun chorused.

Athrun carried Cagalli bridal style and was accompanied by Shin and Stellar to her room. Athrun laid Cagalli on her bed, then Athrun apologized to Stellar about everything that happened and he and Shin went home.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N:** That was the fifth chapter of my X-mas fic! Hope you liked it! So read and review! And before I forget to mention, I won't update unless I get another seven (7) reviews. Thanks for the reviews, okay? Keep it coming!

Please also read and review my other fics: **_Maybe_**, **_Don't Leave Me Alone_**, **_Vampires_**, **_Jokes and Harmony_**, **_Deadly Love_**, and **_Only Friends_**.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** A fic in dedication of Christmas and New Year. Have fun reading! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, mina!

**Disclaimer:** I won't be writing fics if I owned Gundam Seed/Destiny, I'd be making more sequels to the anime focusing on Athrun and Cagalli.

"**Snowflake"**

Both brothers on the ride home were silent, dead silent. Shin turned on the radio to make the whole ride less tense, but Athrun immediately turned it off… **Angrily**.

"Shin, what you did today was… Unbearable!" Athrun told Shin angrily, he was almost yelling.

"Look, I didn't know that bloody hell was gonna happen!" Shin argued back.

"You have to think damn straight next time!" Athrun gripped the steering wheel "What if something far more fucking worse happened than that!"

"…" Shin crossed is arms and had a pissed off expression on his face.

"It was a damn good thing that Cagalli only fainted because she was tired already!" Athrun yelled, he was driving a bit faster "What if it was something else more critical than that! Huh? What the bloody hell are you gonna do about it!"

"Did you even think of what would happen when you chose that damn dare?" Athrun didn't look at Shin and Shin didn't look at Athrun "If you're gonna pull another fucking absurd thing like that—"

"Look! I'm fucking sorry okay!" Shin yelled "I didn't mean that to happen! It was just for fucking fun! Don't you get it? Fun!"

"Fun? Why must it always be fun and games for you?" Athrun yelled back "Not everything in this world is all about fun!"

They finally arrived at the Zala mansion, Athrun stopped the car but either of them decided to go out yet.

"Before you left to go to school at Copernicus you were all about fun!" Shin yelled "I used to idolize you because of that! But ever since you came back yesterday, you were so different! It seems that the big bro that I lived with and idolized never existed! You were so stuck up for this damn family business! It's December for God's sake! Live up a little! Not everything in this world should be dull and boring like how you're living your Bloody fucking life now!"

Then Shin went out of the car and banged the door really hard and loud. Athrun stayed silent, alone in the car trying to register what Shin just yelled at him.

"Shin idolizes me?" Athrun said to himself. "Because I was fun?"

"Was I ever fun?"

It took a few more minutes for Athrun to actually digest to mind that both he and Shin both did a big no-no today.

Athrun went out of the car and headed straight to Shin's room to apologize.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Who's that?" Sin asked from inside of his room.

"Who else, duffus!" Athrun replied in a mocking voice "It's Athrun, your stupid no good fucking idiotic bastard of a brother"

"_What's wrong with big bro now_" Shin thought as he walked to his door slowly and opened the door.

He saw Athrun carrying a small plate with one green moldy slice of pizza.

"What's up with the food?" Shin asked.

"I brought you some dinner in case you got hungry" Athrun said sadly imitating Nani's voice from the Lilo and Stitch Movie.

"I'm not your stupid totally younger sib who actually falls for tat Lilo and Stitch stunt, okay" Shin said staring at the pizza oddly.

"Hey, I came here to apologize!" Athrun joked "I brought pizza that I personally made"

"Wait!" Shin interrupted Athrun "You made it yourself? You don't cook! Even if you're twenty five!"

"I had it PERSONALLY made" Athrun joked "Does that make a difference?"

"When?" Shin asked.

"Hmmm, I think two days before I left years ago" Athrun said looking up at the ceiling "Yup, definitely two days before! I found it in my room, seems no one cleaned my room ever since I left. I find this delicious pizza and I thought 'why not give it to Shin, he loves pizzas!' So I came here to bring this to you as a sign of a truce"

Shin laughed at his bro, he was acting all dumb and stupid. Soon, Athrun joined Shin in laughing.

"So how's that for an apology, duffus?" Athrun teased Shin.

"The only way a big brother like Athrun Zala could think of?" Shin joked "Forgivable"

The two started laughing again. It was already around twelve fifty four when the two went to sleep.

Athrun's alarm clock rang around four am, Athrun got up and woke Shin up.

"It's still four! I still need rest, bastard!" Shin cursed as Athrun shook him.

"Wake up!" Athrun yelled at his ear.

"I want my sleep! Get away you friggin' bastard!" Then Shin threw a pillow at Athrun.

Athrun cursed on how cranky Shin is when it's 'wake up' time. After three minutes of thinking, Athrun tried waking Shin up again.

"Stellar's outside waiting for you, duffus!" Athrun whispered quietly on Shin's ear.

And immediately Sin bolted up, fully awake.

"Where!" Shin asked.

"No where, stupid!" Athrun laughed.

"Why you!" Shin glared at Athrun.

"Get up, and take a bath!" Athrun instructed.

"Why?" Shin asked as he yawned.

"Cause were going to church!" Athrun replied.

"This early why? It's not even a Sunday" Shin complained.

"It's sixteenth of December, stupid!" Athrun bonked his brother on the head.

"Oh! I forgot!" Shin mentally slapped himself "I'll get ready in fifteen, don't worry!"

Then Athrun went out of the room to get ready as well. Thirty minutes later, Athrun and Shin walked to the church since it wasn't really far from their mansion.

They reached the church on time and luckily too, since from their walk to the church from their mansion, Shin walked sleepily, it was amazing that they reached the church on time.

After the mass, many people exited the church. Athrun talked to the priest a bit together with Shin, Athrun was actually close with the priest. They were friends since third year high school.

"Well, my brother and I should be heading home, Nicol" Athrun told the green haired priest "I'll see you tomorrow then, bye!"

Then Athrun and Shin walked out of the church, the sun was up and a morning breeze swept passed them. Then suddenly, Shin stopped.

"What's wrong?" Athrun asked Shin worriedly.

"Stellar's here! I can smell her perfume!" Shin said happily.

"Urgh!" Athrun slapped himself on the head.

"Shin!" A blonde called cheerfully from behind, running towards Shin to give him a big hug.

Shin hugged the blonde back and smiled at her.

"Good morning, Stellar" Shin greeted and Stellar replied with a smile.

"Good morning to you too, Shin!" Stellar said cheerfully with a smile. "Oh, good morning too, Athrun"

"Good morning, Stellar" Athrun greeted back. "So, how's Cagalli doing?"

"She's fine! She was just too tired last night because of this nightmare from the other night" Stellar replied "Don't worry! Right now, she's on the phone with this guy"

Athrun felt as if a gun shot him straight right on the heart bull eyes as Stellar finished.

"_Cagalli… with a guy?_" Athrun asked sadly himself.

Then suddenly Cagalli came talking angrily at her innocent phone.

"Stupid! That's not how it's supposed to be done!" Cagalli yelled "Urgh! Just ask Hannah about it if you don't know! Okay, bye! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year."

Cagalli placed her pone in her pocket and crossed her arms then pouted.

"Stupid employees…" Cagalli murmured.

"_AH! Good thing it was only her stupid employees!_" Athrun laughed in his head.

"Shhh!" Stellar scolded "Don't ever curse Cagalli! And don't get mad! It's Christmas for goodness graciousness!"

"Fine, sorry!" Cagalli said sarcastically.

"Oh, and Cagalli," Athrun said making Cagalli and Stellar face him "Shin has something to say to you."

"Wha?" Shin asked as he looked at his brother, Athrun forcefully pushed Shin forward a few steps. "Oh…"

"Hmmm?" All Cagalli and Stellar could do was stare.

"Um, Cagalli, I'm really sorry for that stupid dare last night!" Shin shivered as he apologized to Cagalli "I really didn't mean for that thing to happen! I'm totally sorry! I promise I so won't do it ever again!"

Cagalli blinked a few times and suddenly smiled, then giggled then laughed. Stellar joined in a few seconds later, laughing together with her sister.

"What?" Shin asked himself "What're you laughing at?"

"_Cagalli really looks cute when she laughs…_" Athrun thought dreamily "_She has a nice laugh too_"

Soon, Athrun joined in the laughter leaving a confused and soon to be a pissed off Shin to be ignored.

"What's everyone laughing about!" Shin asked waving his hands up and down.

Soon the laughter died down and Shin sulked…

"Awww" Stellar said pinching Shin's cheek "You look so cute, like a baby!"

Then they laughed all over again. Shin sulked some more…

"Sure, you're forgiven, Shin!" Cagalli laughed as she patted Sin hardly on the back. "If you treat Stellar and I to breakfast!"

"WHAT!" Shin asked surprisingly, then Shin looked at Athrun with the I-need-money-let-me-borrow-some-money-and-I'll-never-pay-you-back look.

"Hey, use your own money, Shin!" Athrun laughed "It was your fault!"

And the laughter went louder and louder.

"WOULD YOU THREE PLEASE SHUT UP?" Shin yelled.

Then they suddenly turned quiet.

"Fine! Cagalli!" Shin said "I'll treat you and Stellar to breakfast!"

Then Athrun cleared his throat.

Shin cursed under his breath "Together with Athrun, AND I will use my OWN money! Happy!"

Athrun clapped his hands "Very good, you learn faster now. You deserve a treat"

Then Athrun patted Shin on the head as if he was a human-sized dog.

"Quit it!" Shin said pushing Athrun's hand off his head "I'm not your dog! Justice is at home!"

Then they all laughed again at Shin. Sin couldn't do anything anymore, and all he could do was slap himself on the head.

"Hey, wait!" Stellar said and all was quiet "Who is Justice?"

"Athrun's stupid golden retriever that always plays!" Shin mocked.

"Justice isn't stupid!" Athrun argued "He's just playful!"

"He is!" Shin argued.

"He isn't"

"He is!"

"He isn't!"

"He is!"

"He isn't!"

"He is!"

"He is!"

"He isn't!"

"See! You said so yourself!" Athrun pointed his finger at Shin "Justice ain't stupid! And it came from your mouth! Just a few seconds ago!"

"Oy, stop you two!" Stellar giggled.

Then the two bickering brothers stopped.

"Let's just get on with it, Shin!" Cagalli said "Let's eat! And its Shin's treat!"

"YAY!" They cheered.

"Why don't we take the car?" Athrun asked "Our house isn't far from here, let's just walk there"

"Okay!" Stellar said while Cagalli nodded in agreement.

Then the four of them walked together going to the Zala mansion. As they walked they didn't know that a certain someone was eavesdropping on their conversation a while ago.

"I have this feeling that wonderful things would happen to those two" A green haired man said to his blonde friend.

"Oh, really?" His companion asked "How?"

"I just don't know, Dearka" The green haired man said "But it'll take them some time for them to reach that part of their lives, the past is troubling them."

"Hey, stop joking around, Nicol" Dearka said patting his friend on the back "You know that these feeling's of yours never comes true"

"Whatever you say, Dearka" Nicol said sighing. "_Good luck, bud_"

The four reached the Zala mansion thirty minutes later, picked a car to ride and went to a restaurant to eat.

"So, where do you ladies want to go eat?" Shin asked. Shin was the one driving the car since Cagalli loved to torture Shin in anyway possible.

"What do you think, Stellar?" Cagalli asked Stellar from behind.

Sin was driving and Stellar told Cagalli that she'd be sitting at the back with Athrun. (**Ehemehem**MORE**ehem**LIKE**ehem**FORCED**ehem**HER**ehem**TO**ehemehem**)

"How about at the Archangel's?" Stellar answered. "You now, that place that Ms. Murrue owns?"

"Oh, that place!" Cagalli said "Sure! Why not there, Shin might even get discount there"

Then they all started to laugh at Shin again.

"Hey! I have lots of money you know!" Shin said hotly "I saved a lot! So you don't need to worry!"

Stellar was still busy giggling while Shin was sulking so both didn't hear what the two were talking at the back.

"GREAT then!" Cagalli cheered "Cause Stellar and I are really hungry! Hey, why don't we invite some friends?"

"You know, that'd be fun!" Athrun said to Cagalli "The more the merrier, right? And Shin did say he had tons of money!"

"So what do you think, Shin?" Athrun asked.

"About what?" Sin asked.

"About inviting friends over for breakfast" Athrun replied.

"NO!" Shin and Stellar shouted together as the car pulled to a sudden halt.

"Why?" Cagalli asked "You're that broke?"

"NO! I'm not broke!" Shin panicked "It's well… You see… Um…"

"They still might be asleep! And it's Christmas they might be on vacation or something!" Stellar said covering for Shin "So, why don't the four of us just eat together? Still it would be fun since we know that Ms. Murrue is there and maybe Ms. Talia too! Or maybe Mr. Mu and Mr. Andrew too! It's been ages since we last saw them! SO why not?"

"Okay! Good! Let's go, Shin!" Stellar replied to her self quickly and Shin drove quickly.

Stellar and Shin sighed in relief together.

"_That's was close!_" Shin and Stellar thought "_It almost ruined the get Athrun and Cagalli together plan B!_"

"_What's wrong with Stellar?_" Cagalli thought "_She's not acting like her self_"

"_What the friggin' hell is wrong with Shin!_" Athrun thought "_The boy almost damaged MY car! My precious car! And he said he was the life of the party! He doesn't want any of our friends over, could he be that broke? Oh, man, this really embarrassing!_"

Once they finally reached Archangel, they were met by Murrue.

"Good morning, Cagalli, Shin, Stellar!" Murrue greeted them "Oh, who's this man?"

"Good morning, Ms. Murrue!" Shin greeted "This is my older brother, Athrun Zala. He just came back here a few days ago"

"Well, ain't that nice? Nice to meet you, Athrun!" Murrue greeted.

"Same here, Ms. Murrue!" Athrun replied.

Murrue stared at the four oddly and suddenly smirked.

"So are you and Cagalli together?" Murrue asked out of the blue.

"Wha! Hell no!" Cagalli replied quickly, her cheeks were stained with a light shade of pink.

"We're just friends!" Athrun added.

"Oh, that's too bad. You two make a perfect couple" Murrue replied sadly "Well, come on in, guys!"

Then they followed Murrue inside the restaurant. Murrue led them to the best seats in restaurant and even called Mu to be their waiter for the day.

Shin of course sat beside Stellar. And across them, was Cagalli seated beside Athrun. To Shin and Stellar, they were totally happy. I mean what could go wrong right?

"If you need anything or if you have complaints about your waiter just call me" Murrue informed before she left them with Mu.

"So, what'll it be?" Mu asked.

"Four of everything on the menu!" Cagalli replied quickly.

"WHAT!" Shin, Athrun, Stellar and Mu exclaimed.

"Hey, you sure you can finish all that, Cagalli?" Mu asked.

"Yeah! Just get us four of everything!" Cagalli smiled.

"Okay then, suit yourself" Mu said before going to the kitchen.

"Are you bloody crazy?" Shin asked, he going insane.

"No of course no!" Cagalli replied.

"Then why the hell did you order four of everything?" Shin asked.

"If we can't finish it, we give it to the orphan's!" Cagalli answered.

"Oh!" Shin said calming down "Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"Because I thought you weren't that dumb" Cagalli mocked "But I guess you really are."

Meanwhile at the kitchen…

"They ordered what!" Murrue exclaimed.

"They ordered four of everything, so get to work people!" Mu joked.

"This not the time for jokes, La Flaga!" Andrew said.

"Fine! Cagalli just ordered four of everything." Mu said a bit serious this time.

"Is she that hungry?" Talia asked.

"Maybe! Hey, I'm only their waiter" Mu replied.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it" Murrue said calmly "So, Mu, Abbey and Delia, you three will be outside tending to the customers. While Andrew, Aisha, Talia, Natarle, the other's and I will cook. Got that?"

Forty minutes later, Abbey and Delia came with a trolley each filled with food.

"_How much as four of everything? Why didn't I just bring Athrun's credit card!_" Shin complained to himself in his mind.

"Thanks!" Stellar said as Abbey and Delia finished setting all the food on their table.

AS they ate, some customers went in and out. They took their time there talking and eating. And once the group was full, they had to place the food into lots of doggy bags.

As they waited for their change on their table, a customer with purple (ugly, stupid, horrible, unexplainable since it was that hideous) hair, he was wearing dark sunglasses (as if, it didn't even look cool on him! It's better suited for ATHRUN). And behind him were two men in black, his bodyguards some of the customers thought.

"Good morning, sir" Abbey greeted him as the purple haired guy sat on one of the tables. "What would you like to order?"

"I would want some—" he cut himself off as he overheard laughter.

"Won't any of you help me carry all these?" Shin asked complaining.

"Oh no, we wont." Cagalli mocked "You have to carry all of those until we reach the car, Shin!"

"But—" Sin was cut off by Athrun.

"No buts, you got a lot of people worried last night, Sin. This is your punishment" Athrun teased his brother.

"Fine! But this will be the last time I follow orders from the both of you!" Shin said glaring at Athrun and Cagalli. Stellar was merely giggling at them.

"Hey, sis," Stellar called.

"What?" Cagalli replied.

"Pick one from these three straws" Stellar instructed.

Dumbfounded, Cagalli picked one an on the tip of the straw was red paint.

"Huh?" Cagalli looked at Stellar confusedly.

"Oh! You picked the red one!" Stellar said happily.

"And what does that mean?" Cagalli asked, her sister was acting all kiddy again.

"It means a guy should place his arm around your waist!" Stellar said smiling. "Since Shin is tied up, Athrun has to place his arm around your waist until we reach the car!"

Cagalli blushed a bit, there was certainly something going on. Stellar and Shin were up on something.

"So? Do it now!" Shin demanded playfully. "Or else, I'll expose your secret, Athrun!"

Athrun cleared his throat.

"C'mon don't be shy you two" Stellar said as she pulled Athrun's arm and placed on Cagalli's waist.

Cagalli stiffened and Athrun too. This was too much, they even barely knew each other!

"_If the press were to see this I'd be doomed! My friggin' face would be one the front page!_" Cagalli ranted on her head.

Then suddenly, Stellar tickled the both of them and they laughed breaking from the ehem, position that they were just in.

The purple haired man got up and approached them; Cagalli saw him and was the first to stop laughing. Anger was written all over her face.

Stellar and Athrun noticed that Cagalli had stopped so they stopped also and saw the purple haired man.

"It's been a long time hasn't it, Cagalli?" The purple haired man said as he offered his hand for a shake.

But Cagalli slapped it away "I told you before to never show your bloody face in front of me ever again, Seyman!"

"But, **_hunny bunny_**" the purple haired friggin prick said "That was a thing of the past, let's start over"

"Shut the fuck up, Yuuna!" The Cagalli punched Yuuna on his face, harder this time than the last time she'd punch him.

Then Cagalli went out of the restaurant and ran somewhere, not even she knows where. She didn't want any of her friends seeing her in this mood especially when it's nearing Christmas.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N:** That was the sixth chapter of my X-mas fic! Hope you liked it! So read and review! And before I forget to mention, I won't update unless I get another seven (7) reviews. Thanks for the reviews, okay? Keep it coming!

I just wanna thank everyone again for the reviews that ya'll have given/complimented about this fic! Oh, God! Thank you so MUCH! I just can't get enough of them! I mean more than 70 reviews and it's still on the sixth chapter, I'm so happy! (Cries happily)

Oh, and sorry if I ended it this way. I have little on my mind since I just heard big gigantic news for next school year. It's kinda hitting me off hard. But I'll try making chapter seven better. All I'm sure of is that Yuuna will get his butt kicked by sweet and innocent Stellar.

Please also read and review my other fics: **_Maybe_**, **_Don't Leave Me Alone_**, **_Vampires_**, **_Jokes and Harmony_**, **_Deadly Love_**, and **_Only Friends_**.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** A fic in dedication of Christmas and New Year. Have fun reading! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, mina!

**Disclaimer:** I won't be writing fics if I owned Gundam Seed/Destiny, I'd be making more sequels to the anime focusing on Athrun and Cagalli. I also don't own McDonald's which has a very short role in this chapter.

"**Snowflake"**

"What the hell is her problem!" Yuuna yelled.

"The only problem is you, Yuuna!" Stellar yelled angrily. (Is the first time in my fics that I made Stellar angry?).

Stellar's yell caused lots of people to turn their heads at them.

"You're noting but a nuisance in our lives, Yuuna!" Stellar yelled.

Yuuna, Athrun and heck! Even Shin remained silent; Stellar never had an out burst before.

"She told you to never show your filthy face in front of her ever again so get a life out of this country cause you're not wanted here! No one likes money loving pricks such as you!" Stellar continued yelling.

"How dare you insult me, you bitch!" Yuuna slapped Stellar on the face leaving a red mark there.

"Hey, bastard!" Shin called Yuuna as he placed the bags he was carrying on a table. "You've got some guts to hurt my fiancé! So, here's a little payback!"

Shin charged at Yuuna and punched him on his stomach. Yuuna fell on his knees hugging his (pathetic) stomach.

"Don't just fucking stand there! Get that bastard!" Yuuna yelled at his bodyguards.

Then suddenly Yuuna's two bodyguards threw their ID's at him.

"Sorry, Mr. Seyman" One of the ex-bodyguards spoke "But we hate people like you"

"Even if you pay us money, we still don't." The other added "We aren't money loving pricks"

"You don't deserve any kind of protection" The two ex-bodyguards chorused.

"You can't do this!" Yuuna yelled.

"We just did, Mr. Seyman" The ex-bodyguard spoke "We don't expect to receive our pay check, which should relieve some of your problems on loosing your spouse--- I mean money"

Then the two ex-bodyguards shook hands with Stellar, Shin and Athrun.

"Thank you so much, Miss and Sirs" The ex-bodyguard spoke "My name is Randy and he is my twin Robert."

"It's nice to meet the both of you too" Athrun said "But why a thank you?"

"Because we haven't seen anyone has ever stood up to that despicable man, until today" Robert said "Ever since we started working, we despised this man but found no guts to go up against him"

"If the three of you need anything, anything at all" Randy said as he fished a small card from him coat "Just contact us, we'll be glad to help."

Shin accepted the card "Hey, thanks!"

"We'll see you next time, Randy and Robert!" Stellar bade farewell as they headed to their car.

Shin place the bags at the back and suddenly heard Stellar shriek. Randy and Robert who just came out of the restaurant heard this and followed the sound.

"Stellar, what's wrong?" Athrun and Shin asked worriedly.

"Miss Stellar, what happened?" Robert and Randy asked as they just arrived.

"Cagalli… Cagalli's not here!" Stellar said sadly "Where on earth could she be! She's not the type to run off like that!"

"Stell, don't worry" Shin assured her as he pulled her into a hug "We're gonna look for her and find her. Don't worry"

"Miss Stellar, my brother and I will also help look for your dear sister" Randy said.

"Don't worry, Stellar" Athrun placed his hand on her shoulder "As your future brother in law and friend, I promise we'll find her."

"Such an evil thing to happen in our supposed to be happy morning…" Stellar murmured.

An hour later, they still couldn't find Cagalli so they decided to split up. Randy and Robert looked at the upper part of the city, Shin and Stellar looked for Cagalli at the lower part of the City while Athrun checked the other places the other two teams dint search.

Randy and Robert rode their car (Surprise, surprise! They have a car!) as they searched for Cagalli same for Shin and Stellar, they use a car.

While Athrun who almost freaked out in front of Shin rode a shiny (looking-like-brand-new-awesome-cool-just-the-best-for-the-beloved-Athrun) red motorcycle.

As soon as Athrun was separated from Shin, Stellar, Robert and Randy, he freaked out. He didn't know why, he just did and kept on thinking about Cagalli and no one else.

He was driving fast, stopping everytime he sees a blonde. He had already passed by tons of blondes but still no Cagali and it was an hour before lunch, he promised Stellar that he'd fine Cagalli on or before lunch.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Such an evil thing to happen in our supposed to be happy morning…" Stellar murmured._

"_Don't worry, Stellar" Robert said "We'll find Miss Cagalli in no time at all!" _

"_He's right, Stellar" Athrun added "I'll find her on or before lunch, and when I say on or before it's always before"_

"_Thanks, everyone!" Stellar said._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Dammit, Cagalli…" Athrun cursed angrily as he sped off "Where the fuck are you?"

Meanwhile, Shin and Stellar were still searching for Cagalli downtown…

"Don't worry, Stellar" Shin said as he drove "Cagalli will be fine, she's a strong girl"

"I know, I'm just worried…" Stellar said sadly. "I'm still her sister after all"

"Hmmm…" Shin continued driving and searching for Cagalli.

Back with Athrun, it was already thirty minutes past lunch. Athrun was getting a bit hungry but to hell with that! He needed to find his Cagalli! I mean Cagalli!

"_Cagalli, I'm not going to stop until I find you!_" Athrun thought courageously.

Athrun continued to search for Cagalli, he searched the park. The only place he hasn't looked yet, and for a good reason! The ORB Park was big. There were six sections for God's sake!

And each section was like as big as three malls! Six multiplied to three is equivalent to eighteen! Eighteen malls big! A girl unlike Cagalli would go gaga crazy already, but for Athrun, he's going to get gaga crazy if he won't find Cagalli soon.

Forty minutes later, Athrun finished searching five sections. That was record time! Yet, he didn't care, he needed to find Cagalli. Not just for Stellar but also for this nagging feeling inside of him telling him to go and look for Cagalli.

"_You'd better be in the sixth section, Cagalli!_" Athrun thought sadly yet angrily "_That's the last and only place I haven't checked yet!_"

Athrun was half way done searching the whole sixth section when he saw a blonde sitting on the grass looking at the large garden.

Athrun parked his motorcycle beside a tree and walked to the blonde.

But before Athrun could get near to the blonde, the blonde stood up and turned around looking down.

Athrun noticed that it as Cagalli, he was over overjoyed! That he ran to her and hugged her tightly without knowing why he did that.

Cagalli blushed as Athrun hugged her.

"God fucking dammit, Cagalli!" Athrun said worriedly, he was still hugging her "I was so fucking worried!"

"_Um, okay, you can let go now!_" Cagalli thought, but even if she said that in her mind. She didn't even struggle to move away from his hug, she just blushed nothing else.

After her encounter with Yuuna this morning she felt sad, angry, alone and all negative emotions that I couldn't even think of. But as Athrun hugged her, it all went away, all the sadness, the anger it all went away with Athrun's hug.

Athrun let go of Cagalli and held her shoulders. Cagalli felt a bit saddened that Athrun let go of the hug but why did she?

"Cagalli! Why the hell didn't you give us a call!" Athrun yelled angrily, but he didn't mean it, it just came out. "You just bolted out from the restaurant and leave us hanging! God, Cagalli!"

Anger boiled inside Cagalli, she didn't want to deal with this now. But she couldn't avoid it any longer, she was here and he was here. She was loosing control over herself, and she did the best way se thought of to hide it back. Anger.

"Shut up, Zala!" Cagalli yelled back "Why should you even care! Why should you even ask! You wouldn't even understand all the Bloody things I went through!"

Tears were forming on her eyes, threatening to spill out freely. But she held them in, she tried hard.

But she failed, she never failed before. Was it because of Athrun? Was he the reason that that barrier was broken?

"Cagalli…" Athrun looked at Cagalli, he never seen her cry before. Or heard from Shin about Cagalli crying. "I'm sorry…"

Athrun hugged Cagalli protectively in his arms.

"Let it out, Cagalli" Athrun said to her.

Cagalli cried, she cried as if she never cried before. Se cried on his shoulder as they both hugged each other, not wanting to let go.

"ATHRUN!" Cagalli cried is name as she gripped his shirt.

And for once in both their lives, they felt as if they weren't alone, they somehow connected to each other.

Somehow, Cagalli could feel Athrun's sadness and loneliness. Athrun could also felt the same; he felt Cagalli's sadness and loneliness. And it was somehow similar to their own problems from the past.

Meanwhile, downtown…

Shin suddenly felt water on his cheeks; he wiped them off and noticed that it wouldn't stop. They were tears, but he didn't know why he was crying.

Stellar also felt the same, tears were flowing freely from her eyes. But neither both of them knew how.

Stellar leaned on Shin's shoulder, and Shin looked at her and noticed she was crying like him.

"Stellar…" Shin said quietly.

"Shin…" Stellar replied "Why…?"

"I… I don't know…" Shin replied as he wiped away Stellar's tears.

"_Cagalli…_" Stellar thought.

"_Athrun…_" Shin thought.

"Shin, let's… Let's go home" Stellar said out of the blue "Can you… Can you sense it too…"

"Yeah, I can…" Shin replied "But how come? I don't have proof tat they are totally fine, but I can feel it"

"I feel it too and as you said I also don't know why…" Stellar said "but maybe because it's a mutual relationship between siblings…"

"I can feel that they have found each other, Stell" Shin replied.

"So do I…" Stellar quietly replied.

Then they headed home. Stellar phoned Robert and Randy…

"Um, Randy?" Stellar asked "It's fine now, you don't have to continue the search."

"So, Miss Cagalli has already been found?" Randy replied happily.

"N-no, but I feel that she's safe and that she knows what she'd do" Stellar replied "I know it sounds stupid and crazy but believe me…"

"No, it doesn't sound crazy or stupid, Miss Stellar" Randy relied "It's just a sibling connection. I can feel it too with my twin"

"Thank you for understanding, Randy" Stellar said before she hung up.

Stellar place her cell phone down and sighed.

At the park, Athrun and Cagalli were now sitting on the grass overlooking the large garden.

"So, Cagalli" Athrun asked "If you won't mind me asking, why'd you run off like tat this morning? And who was that prick you and Stellar yelled at earlier?"

"He… He's name is Yuuna Roma Seyman" Cagalli replied as the breeze swept passed her hair "He was my ex boyfriend…"

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Athrun apologized quickly, he didn't want to hurt her "I didn't know…"

"No, don't be" Cagalli replied "I already have gotten over it, but just his appearance sickens me."

"Why?" Athrun asked "What the hell did he do……. To you?"

Then Cagalli told Athrun about her past with Yuuna and how she broke up with him at the party.

"I think Sin and Stellar were there too" Cagalli continued "Yeah, they were, but they were late so they didn't see my do that."

"What a filthy bastard" Athrun commented "How could he have done that to you!"

"Well, he did" Cagalli said.

"What else did he do to you after that?" Athrun asked.

"Nothing I guess…" Cagalli replied "After that day I haven't seen anymore until today"

"Oh," Athrun looked at Cagalli "Were there other people who hurt you badly? Like him?"

"I guess, there is one more…" Cagalli said "His name was Ahmed, I have already forgotten is complete name, he was a two timing prick"

"How?"

"Well, it all went like this" Cagalli explained.

While explaining, Cagalli smiled. She never opened up to anyone not even to Stellar about her past relationships.

"That was so dumb of him!" Athrun laughed.

"I know!" Cagalli laughed with Athrun.

"If he were to cheat on you, he wouldn't have done it wide open, what a loser!" Athrun laughed louder.

Cagalli kept talking more about her past, yet now, it all felt as if it were all funny and just jokes. She was actually having fun letting everything out.

"So, how about you, Athrun?" Cagalli asked out of the blue.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Athrun asked.

"All this time I have been talking about my friggin' past" Cagalli said "Why not you try this time?"

"Well, we might have some similarities" Athrun smiled.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Cagalli giggled.

"We're both unlucky in our love lives." Athrun said.

"Really? Why?" Cagalli asked.

"Well, I had three ex's before" Athrun explained.

After Athrun talked about his first girlfriend…

"That's friggin gross!" Cagalli said loudly "You had a slut for a girl? Man, that is so God damn friggin' gross!"

"Hey, I didn't know she was a slut, okay!" Athrun said as Cagalli laughed "And I have to admit it was gross!"

"Duh! You expelled her the next day!" Cagalli laughed "That's similar to what I did to Ahmed!"

"Like I said we somehow similar love lives" Athrun replied.

"So, your next one?" Cagalli asked.

Then Athrun told Cagalli about Lunamaria and then Meyrin.

"Your are such a loser, Zala!" Cagalli laughed "You are too kind sometimes!"

"Hey, if I wasn't kind you wouldn't be here knowing the funny memories I experienced!" Athrun laughed "You still would be dwelling on the friggin past"

"I guess your right, Athrun" Cagalli said as continued to laughed.

They spent most of their afternoon laughing and talking about their past, until Cagalli felt hungry…

Cagalli's tummy grumbled, which caused them to quiet own.

"Maybe I should give you a ride—" Athrun was cut off by Cagalli.

"BAH! I'm not going home yet!" Cagalli whined like a kid "I'm having so much fun now! Let's just eat somewhere! Let's buy burgers and soda's and fries and ice cream and candy and…"

"Hold your horses, Cagalli!" Athrun said "Fine, we'll do all those that you named and what ever you would think of later, so let's get going"

"YAY!" Cagalli cheered.

Athrun lead Cagalli to his motorcycle and handed Cagalli a spare helmet…

"So, how fast does this thing go?" Cagalli asked.

"Hey, don't degrade my work, Cagalli!" Athrun pretended to be hurt "I made this 'thing' myself! And I assure you its fast!"

"Really? Then you won't min making me one for Christmas then?" Cagalli asked playfully.

"Sure, I'd be giving you your bill with the gift" Athrun joked.

Cagalli giggled.

"Ready?" Athrun asked.

"Since forever ago, Zala!" Cagalli joked.

And they were off! And Cagalli had to admit, it was fast. They reached McDonald's in less than thirty minutes.

"That was fun!" Cagalli complimented as they got off Athrun's motorcycle.

"We'll let's grab a bite to eat, shall we?" Athrun suggested and they both went in McDonald's.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N:** That was the seventh chapter of my X-mas fic! Hope you liked it! So read and review! And before I forget to mention, I won't update unless I get another seven (7) reviews. Thanks for the reviews, okay? Keep it coming!

**i!i!i!iVERY IMPORTANTi!i!i!i**

I'm also going to post another fic about Athrun and Cagalli after I'm one with this. And now, I have to make it a point that I have to double time in writing this fic cause for my Christmas vacation, I'm going to my grandfather's farm and obviously far from the city. I mean its six hours land travel from where I live to get there, so I have to finish before I leave for vacation. And the schedule of my leave for vacation isn't clear because I don't know when my grandfather would pick my parents and I. So I do hope I'd be able to finish this fic before I leave for vacation.

There won't be any internet access for my whole vacation if I stay at my grandfather's farm. So, that's also another reason why. So, please help me by sending me your reviews to speeding things up.

And who knows? Once I get back from vacation, I have lots of fics and ideas on my mind that I can pos. right? So please help moi by reviewing, thank you everyone!

**i!i!i!iEND VERY IMPORTANT THINGi!i!i!i**

Please also read and review my other fics: **_Maybe_**, **_Don't Leave Me Alone_**, **_Vampires_**, **_Jokes and Harmony_**, **_Deadly Love_**, and **_Only Friends_**.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** A fic in dedication of Christmas and New Year. Have fun reading! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, mina!

**Disclaimer:** I won't be writing fics if I owned Gundam Seed/Destiny, I'd be making more sequels to the anime focusing on Athrun and Cagalli. I also don't own McDonald's which has a very short role in this chapter.

"**Snowflake"**

At the Seyman mansion…

"How dare that bitch insult me like that!" Yuuna whined to himself in his room.

"Just they wait!"

"I'll get what I friggin' want!"

"And all it'll take me is a phone call, they won't even know it's coming!"

Yuuna laughed evilly in his room with a phone on his hand.

Downstairs, the maid's glared daggers at the ceiling on top them, they could here Yuuna's friggin' laughs.

"_Just you wait my dear…_" Yuuna thought evilly as he continued to laugh evilly.

Athrun and Cagalli were eating somewhere in ORB on a bench.

"It's actually bean along time since I went to buy something or ate something from McDonalds" Athrun honestly said.

"Same here" Cagalli replied "It had all been five star restaurants because of work. I guess Stellar is right"

"Yeah, right about what?" Athrun asked.

"That I'm workaholic" Cagalli said looking down.

"Don't feel bad" Athrun said to cheer Cagalli up "You're not the only one, Athha!"

Cagalli smiled at Athrun "But, now that I think of it. Stellar is also right"

"Hmmm?" Athrun looked at Cagalli.

"That I should actually have some fun" Cagalli laughed sadly "That I shouldn't overstress myself into work, like mother…"

"Cagalli…?" Athrun asked in concern, "_Are those tears?_"

"Mother went crazy because of too much work…" Cagalli whispered as tears were forming on her eyes "She was in coma for a few months then… then…"

Tears fell from Cagalli's drip by drip then it flowed out uncontrollably.

"Then… She… She died…" Cagalli sobbed. "Father… Had passed away ever since I was young… then mother died…"

Cagalli placed her hands on her face and cried more.

"Cagalli… I'm sorry…" Athrun said as he pulled Cagalli into a FRIENDLY hug.

Cagalli cried on Athrun's chest, Athrun hushed Cagalli. Hearing Cagalli sob, made him recall his past.

His father's assassination and his mother's death. His father died because he was assassinated during one meeting when Athrun was still young. His mother died on a plane bombing, Athrun was still grieving over his father's death when his mother had died.

Tears also fell from Athrun's eyes as he recalled everything perfectly. It was just too painful to bear.

Meanwhile, at the Athha residence, Myrna was walking at the halls when she suddenly heard a crack sound. She turned her head to face the family picture; a crack was in the middle of the frame.

Myrna gasped and ran to the other maids.

At the Zala residence, Shin and Stellar stopped there to see if Athrun was there. But they didn't find Athrun there, Stellar sat on the couch at the living room waiting for Shin to come back from his room.

Then she suddenly heard a crack, and Shin came.

"What's wrong, Stellar?" Shin asked as he saw a worried expression on her face.

"I heard a crack noise, I don't know where it came from" Stellar said as she walked over to Shin "But I'm sure it's near."

Shin held Stellar protectively in his arms and he looked around. And by the piano he saw his family picture having a crack on the middle of the frame.

"What the!" Shin exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Stellar asked as she held on to Shin.

"It's a pretty old frame, nothing to worry about. I'll just replace that" Shin said.

"Okay…" Stellar said "_Dad, mom, why do I feel uneasy? What's happening?_"

"_Mother, what's going on? Father, why is it like this? Today is very unusual, lots of mishaps are happening today. I feel as if something is wrong with Athrun. Should I look for him? Please give me a sign, mother, father_" Shin thought.

"**_No, Athrun! Cagalli!" _**A stranger said worriedly somewhere in ORB.

Athrun and Cagalli were walking around and talked about other stuff so that they may forget about their past.

It was already around five in the afternoon when Cagalli suggested that they would go home.

They walked back to Athrun's motorcycle as they talked about unimportant things. As Athrun handed Cagalli a helmet, a red head called him. An along with the red head was a female with short magenta hair and a blonde haired man.

"Meyrin?" Athrun asked surprisingly.

"HI!" Meyrin greeted "I told you it was Athrun, Luna!"

"Hi, Athrun!" Lunamaria greeted "It's lucky seeing you here,"

"Hey, there, Luna" Athrun said.

Lunamaria and Meyrin stared at Athrun as if saying 'who's-that-girl-beside-you-is-she-your-girlffriend-and-your-finally-found-true-love'.

"Oh, and this is Cagalli Yula Athha" Athrun said as he smiled "She's Shin's fiancé's older sister, Cagalli, meet the Hawke sisters. Lunamaria and Meyrin."

"Oh, hi!" Cagalli smiled "Athrun told me about you two."

"Long time no see, Athha" The blonde man said.

"Rey!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"You know each other?" Luna asked.

"Yes, we've known each other since we were children." Rey said "I knew Cagalli because of her cousin, Kira. By the way, how is Kira doing now?"

"He's okay" Cagalli replied "He's living at the orphanage now with his wife, Lacus. He's taking of orphan's there"

"Always a kind heart" Rey muttered.

"Where's Auel?" Athrun asked, noticing Meyrin was alone.

"He's left at December Three" Rey replied "He's family is spending Christmas there."

"Meyrin is the third party now" Lunamaria added.

"Hey!" Meyrin yelled "I'm just right here standing you know!"

Then they laughed at Meyrin…

"Athrun, do you know what happened to Mia after you had her kicked out the school years ago?" Rey asked.

"No, why?" Athrun asked.

"She became a full time stripper already" Meyrin said as she grinned "No school would take her in, because of you."

"Should I feel bad?" Athrun asked dumbfounded.

Cagalli could only giggle at Athrun.

"We also found out that before she was working inside a bar and before you two had a friggin relationship, she was having other sexual intercourses with other men" Lunamaria added.

"You should not feel bad because she was only using you for money" Rey added quickly after Lunamaria had finished.

"Even if you told me to feel bad I wouldn't have felt bad, she was just a slut" Athrun said.

"Well, Cagalli and I should be goin—" Athrun was cut off by Cagalli.

"Why don't you guys follow us to my house, let's have dinner there" Cagalli suggested.

"Sure! Why not?" Lunamaria agreed "We'll just take Rey's car, we'll just be following"

"Great!" Cagalli smiled as she placed on the helmet.

Cagalli sat behind Athrun on the motorcycle.

"We'll see you there then" Athrun said.

Thirty minutes later, they had reached the Athha mansion. Stellar ran out of the door as she heard tires screeching outside the house. Shin and Myrna followed soon after. Stellar hugged Cagalli immediately and cried…

"You fool!" Stellar sobbed "You got me worried the whole day!"

Cagalli hugged Stellar back and apologized. After Cagalli apologize, they all went in the house. Myrna had already prepared dinner and so they went to eat dinner directly. While eating dinner…

"Athrun, I forgot to mention something to you" Shin suddenly said interrupting everyone.

"Hmm, what's that, Shin?" Athrun asked.

"Well, something strange happened today at home and here in um… here in your house, Cagalli" Shin said nervously, truth to be told, he was a bit frightened at what he had witnessed a few hours ago.

"Well, why are you so nervous, Shin?" Meyrin asked.

"I haven't seen you this nervous ever since you proposed to Stellar" Cagalli commented.

"Well, when we were at your house, Athrun, I heard this crack sound in the living room" Stellar said "Shin came and we looked around the living room to find what had caused the crack sound, ten we saw your family picture. It had a crack on the middle of the frame"

"And when we got here, Myrna told us that your family picture had a crack on the middle of the frame too" Shin added "And what's creepy is that it happened at the same time"

"C'mon, you can't be this superstitious are you?" Luna said sarcastically.

"I agree with Luna" Cagalli agreed "This doesn't mean anything but buying a new and better frame, right, Athrun?"

"Yeah, it as an old frame too" Athrun replied "Let it slip away, Shin. It was nothing"

"Honestly, Shin you are too superstitious" Rey added.

They decided to drop the topic off sand talked more about Christmas and New Year. After dinner, they had some fun time in the living room. They were having their own fun in the living as if they were again teens.

They also made a decision to spend Christmas with each other at the Zala mansion. And if possible, they'd invite as many close friends as possible.

Due to all the planning, they all stayed up late. It was already quarter to midnight when they stopped…

"I insist that all of you should spend the night here" Cagalli offered "It's already late, and you guys are tired"

"It's okay, Cagalli" Rey said "We can still manage going home"

"But we insist, Rey" Stellar protested, joining her sister "It's practically dawn, and we can't let the five of you stray around the city this late. It's dangerous even if it's Christmas"

"We don't want to be a burden, Stellar, Cagalli" Meyrin smiled nervously.

"We don't mind at all" Cagalli replied "It's actually beneficial for the five of you and for the both of us"

"This house gets boring and silent just having the maids, the butler, Cagalli and I" Stellar added "So, please?"

"Fine, we'll stay" Luna giggled "It'll be fun! It'll just be like we're having our second childhood!"

Then the four girls giggled. Then Cagalli and Stellar showed tem to their rooms.

The following morning, they all went to church together. After going to church, Nicol had a short chat with Rey.

"Rey, how has it been lately?" Nicol asked.

"Fine as usual, why do you ask, Nicol?" Rey replied.

"Noting" Nicol answered plainly.

"Tell me, what're you hiding, Amalfi?" Rey asked in a dangerous tone, threatening Nicol, just to let him spill.

"Something's just bothering me ever since three days ago" Nicol replied "I've been having dreams, but all was a blur. And I believe it's all about Athrun"

"Nicol, you aren't gay, are you?" Rey asked out of the blue.

Nicol gasped "Of course no! It's just that I'm concerned as a friend"

"Well, I'll see what I can do" Rey said "And I'm believing you this time, Nicol, the last time I didn't nearly lost me Luna"

"Thanks, Rey" Nicol said as he watched Rey approach Athrun and the others.

"Looks like we'd better be off, Cagalli" Luna said "It was nice meeting you guys; we'll see each other on Christmas!"

The Hawke sisters and Rey waved goodbye to them as they entered Rey's car. Cagalli and the other three waved back at them smiling.

Meanwhile, at the Seyman mansion…

"Good, I'm very pleased to hear that" Yuuna said to te person he was talking on the phone "But are you sure that's what was really written on the contract?"

"Yes, Mr. Seyman" the man on the phone replied "It's clearly written here"

"Okay, have you mailed her the copy already?" Yuuna asked evilly.

"Yes, Sir" The man replied.

"Good!" Yuuna hung up and smirked evilly to himself.

"_You're going to be mine, Cagalli! And nothing's gonna stop that!_" Yuuna thought evilly.

Athrun and Shin were driving home; they had just dropped Cagalli and Stellar off. And for the whole trip back home, Shin teased Athrun.

"It's true anyways, Athrun!" Shin said "Face it, you've completely changed after meeting her"

"Really?" Athrun asked, still not believing a word Shin said.

"Yes, I thought you were back to your old self but no you weren't!" Shin said "You became better! You were so concerned and all, you even freaked out yesterday after breakfast."

"I guess I was" Athrun replied "But it doesn't mean anything"

"Wrong! You are in love with her, Athrun!" Shin mocked "And I believe she does too"

"Quit joking! So I may have fallen in love with her" Athrun confessed "But I don't believe she has the same feelings for yours truly"

"Well, believe what you want to believe" Shin replied "All I'm saying is true, brother dear."

"Whatever, Shin!" Athrun patted Shin on his head.

"So, when are you gonna make your move on her?" Shin asked.

"I don't know"

"Then how about a bet, then?"

"Sure!"

"Then, I bet that when you confess your love for her tomorrow, she'd happily say yes and be in a relationship with you."

"Fine then!"

"That also means you'd be confessing your love for her tomorrow" Shin smirked.

"A bet is a bet, Brother"

"Good then!" Shin smiled triumphantly.

When Cagalli and Stellar reached home, Myrna handed Cagalli a brown envelope. Cagalli, out of curiosity, opened the envelope addressed to her. What she found was a few papers, it looked like a contract. Cagalli read, and as she read, her eyes went wide and her blood boiled inside.

"Cagalli…?" Stellar wondered as she saw Cagalli's facial; expression.

"SHIT!" Cagalli yelled angrily "SHIT! SHIT! SSSSHHHHIIIITTTT!" Cagalli threw the papers off her table angrily.

"Cagalli, what's wrong!" Stellar immediately went to her side.

"How could he…" Cagalli murmured as she sank on her chair.

Stellar, knowing that Cagalli won't tell her anything yet, she picked up the paper that Cagalli was reading. Her eyes went wide in shock as she read through the paper.

As she finished reading, she felt sorry for Cagalli and gave her a sisterly hug.

"Don't worry, Cagalli" Stellar comforted "You can pull through this… Don't worry, we still have a bit of time…"

"Why…" Cagalli sobbed and hugged Stellar.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N:** That was the eighth chapter of my X-mas fic! Hope you liked it! So read and review! And before I forget to mention, I won't update unless I get another seven (7) reviews. Thanks for the reviews, okay? Keep it coming!

Please also read and review my other fics: **_Maybe_**, **_Don't Leave Me Alone_**, **_Vampires_**, **_Jokes and Harmony_**, **_Deadly Love_**, and **_Only Friends_**.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** A fic in dedication of Christmas and New Year. Have fun reading! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, mina!

**Disclaimer:** I won't be writing fics if I owned Gundam Seed/Destiny, I'd be making more sequels to the anime focusing on Athrun and Cagalli.

"**Snowflake"**

The Zala brother's have just reached home and Shin was still pestering his older brother about him falling for Cagalli. Shin followed Athrun as Athrun walked up the stairs.

"And that look in your eyes when you see her!" Shin said annoyingly.

"Stop it, Shin!" Athrun yelled back.

"Then the tone of voice you use when we all have a conversation together!" Shin laughed "I mean, it's just not you and that means you are in love!"

"Shut the hell up, Shin!" Athrun yelled as e got in his room.

Shin was about but before he could enter, Athrun slammed the door in front of his face.

"Hey!" Shin yelled, but Athrun ignored him.

"AM I really falling for Cagalli?" Athrun asked himself as he laid himself on the bed.

"Yes, you are!!!" Shin yelled from the other side of the door.

"_God, he has good hearing skills!_" Athrun thought unbelievably. "_What should I do to impress her the next time we would see each other?_"

"Give her something that you made yourself and make sure it comes from the bottom of your heart!!!" Shin yelled.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, FRIGGIN' BASTARD!" Athrun barked back and surprisingly, Shin didn't argue back and just went to his room.

"Now, what to make her?" Athrun thought and thought hard.

What on earth could he possible give Cagalli to impress her?

A bouquet of flowers? A book? A teddy bear? A cd?

Athrun lay on his bed thinking what to give her to impress her.

As he was thinking, he fell asleep.

**DREAM**

_Athrun was surrounded by tons of flowers of any kind. It wasn't cold or hot, it was just the right temperature of the day, Athrun closed his eyes as a light breeze passed by him._

_Athrun opened his eyes and still, no one was around. He started to walk, but found that he was flying!_

_He was shocked that he lost his balance an fell on his butt on the bed of flowers. He looked at his back and found wings! Wings like an angels! But where did he get them?_

_Athrun tried flapping it and it flapped up and down. Then he got into flying and flied around. He flied around the unknown place but all he could find were flowers everywhere._

_He kept on flying but never got tired and then he saw a girl wearing a white dress and a white sun hat to match. She carried with her a basket of flowers that she was picking up from the ground._

_The girl stood up and noticed Athrun, she looked at Athrun, smiled and ran laughing looking back at Athrun._

_Athrun followed after the kid, but the kid wouldn't stop and he didn't intend to stop her anytime._

_The kid ran to a pair of adults, her parents Athrun thought. Then behind the two adults, another girl a bit younger than who he had just met appeared behind the parents._

"_Mommy!" The girl who Athrun just met called "Daddy!"_

"_What is it, sweetheart?" The mother asked._

"_I saw an angel today!" The girl replied "It was my guardian angel! He had wings!"_

"_Of course angels have wings, dear" The father said smiling._

"_He had night hair! And… And vegetable eyes!" The kid smiled "He was flying really high! It was like he was part of the sky!"_

"_What's the sky, daddy?" The other asked while sucking her thumb._

_The father carried the younger child and explained._

"_Oh, so that bwue twing is a sky?" The kid awed._

"_Yes, sweetie" The father replied._

_Then suddenly, the scene changed, Athrun was now in the halls of a familiar mansion. But he just can't seem to remember. He heard sobs coming from a nearby room. He followed the sound that led him to a room._

_He found a kid about six or seven year's old sitting on her bed crying. He felt pity and didn't notice he was approaching her and he placed a hand on her shoulder._

_The kid stopped crying and looked up…_

"_Who… who touched me…?" The kid said to herself._

_The kid stood up and looked around, but couldn't find anyone._

"_Daddy, are you playing hide and seek with me?" She said to herself again "Well, thank you. But, I really miss you, daddy. I wish you're here right now. Mommy and sister are sad too. Please help them feel okay too"_

_Then the girl smiled outside the window and tears fell from her eyes slowly._

_Then the scene changed again, now the same kid was a bit older and was crying again. Athrun was in a hospital this time, he saw the kid crying in one of the vacant rooms._

"_It's alright, Miss" Her nanny comforted her._

"_Nothing's going to be alright!" The kid yelled "Daddy's gone! And now, mommy's gone! Nothing will ever be the same anymore!!!"_

"_Nothing will stay as it is, Miss" The nanny replied "That's how life is. If your parents were here, child, they wouldn't want to see you like this. So, I beg you to please stop crying."_

_But the kid didn't and just kept on wiping her tears. _

"_Mommy…"_

_Then the scene changed again, this time Athrun was inside an office. A teenage girl was crying, the papers around her was already wet due to her tears._

"_I'm so fed up with this!" The girl yelled angrily._

"_I miss the old days! I want mama and papa back! I want them back! I can't take this anymore!!!"_

_The girl looked up and saw Athrun._

"_You're… you're that angel!" The girl exclaimed "You're that angel I saw when I was four!"_

"_But... how? Why?" The girl approached Athrun and hugged him suddenly. Then the girl noticed Athrun didn't have wings anymore._

"_Where are your wings?" The girl asked, but she answered her own question "They must've been cut off because of me! I'm so sorry!"_

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you trouble! I'll be good now, I'll work harder now. I don't want anyone to be in trouble because of me!"_

_The girl continued on blaming herself. "I promise I'll be working harder now, for you, for mommy, for daddy, for sister"_

"_Please, Mr. Angel, take care of my parents. I know you've seen them around. Please take care of them, I want them to be safe. I'm completely safe here I want them to feel safe too. Please, take care of them"_

_Then the girl pecked Athrun on the cheek._

**END DREAM**

Athrun woke up from his dream.

"What the hell was that!" Athrun said.

"That was Cagalli…" Athrun muttered "But how could that be?"

Athrun remained silent for awhile then looked at his desk. Then he ha a great idea, he smiled and sat on his chair.

He started on making the gift he wanted to give Cagalli. And he knew that this was what she'd want.

Stellar sat on her chair in her room as she rank her milk. And read the papers that were sent to Cagalli.

"How could this happen, just when things were finally okay…" Stellar said sadly.

Cagalli was in her room, she had fainted in the arms of Stellar awhile ago after reading the papers.

**DREAM**

_Cagalli was in a beach, a private beach. The sea breeze was refreshing as usual, she noticed it was big and almost deserted. She tried to run and find someone but she didn't. _

_She suddenly tripped and noticed that she didn't hurt herself. Instead, she didn't get dirty either. She was flying! She had wings! Cagalli went wide eyed, how on earth was this happening?_

_Cagalli pulled her wings as she stood on the ground, she pulled it as if it weren't real. But as she pulled harder and rougher she felt the pain._

_Then she suddenly heard a boy screaming and running around the beach with a younger boy following him._

"_Hurry up, slowpoke!" Te older boy yelled at the younger boy._

_The younger boy stuck his tongue out but still followed the older one._

"_You should be happy, bro!" The older one yelled "Father just won the election!!! You should be happy!!!"_

"_He did?" the younger boy asked in disbelief._

"_Yeah, he did! So get your butt over here and let's have some fun!" The older boy waved and the younger brother ran._

_The older boy turned around and caught a glimpse of Cagalli, e smiled at her and waved._

"_Thank you, My Angel! Thank you for letting my father win the election!" The boy said and jumped into the water followed by his younger brother._

_The two siblings splashed around the water and later was called by a female adult they addressed to as mother. The two boys ran to her as they called and gave her a big hug._

_The mother kissed both her children on the head and their father came and gave them a hug. The siblings congratulated their father as their father gave them a hug._

_Then the scene changed, Cagalli was in the halls of what looked like a school. She was floating/flying just above a classroom. She saw a lady with black hair enter the classroom._

_Curious, she leaned her body closer to hear._

"_Excuse me, ma'am" The lady said calling the teacher._

_The teacher excused herself from the class and went out of the classroom. The lady whispered something on the teacher's ear, the teacher went back to her classroom and called a certain student of hers._

_The student's guardian was waiting for him outside, the student immediately went home. Cagalli followed the child as he was brought home. Cagalli also noticed that the child she is following is the same child she saw awhile ago._

_Once they had reached the child's house, the child ran to the living room. And saw his mother crying. He approached his mother to comfort her…_

"_Mother, what's wrong?" The child asked worriedly "Why are you crying?"_

"_You're father has… has…" His mother sobbed._

"_Father as what, mother?" The child asked._

"_He was… assassinated…" The mother cried "During his meeting… There was a bomb…"_

"_No…" The boy whispered. Then he ran to upstairs to his room._

_Cagalli followed the boy, curious and worried of what he might do. She found the boy inside the room of his father, crying…_

"_He couldn't die… He just couldn't!!!" The boy cried._

"_Why did it have to be him…" The boy's tears fell uncontrollably from his eyes, wetting his uniform._

_Cagalli felt pity and hugged the boy, knowing nothing else to do._

"_It'll be alright…" Cagalli whispered on his ear "Don't cry…"_

_The boy felt and heard her, but still he couldn't stop crying. Instead he cried on Cagalli and hugged her._

"_Bring father back!" The boy exclaimed "Bring father back!"_

_Then the sobbing disappeared and the boy disappeared too. Her surroundings changed, now, a boy a bit older than the previous one was lying on the bed. Crying heavily, his room was a bit dim, the curtains were hanged low._

_The boy felt her presence and looked at her angrily, his face stained with tears. He stood up and threw a pillow at her, Cagalli wasn't able to dodge it in time and so she was hit. When the pillow fell, the boy yelled at her…_

"_How dare you!!!" The boy yelled "You took father away not too long ago and now you took mother as well!!!"_

_Cagalli's eyes grew wide, what on earth was happening…_

"_You have some nerve showing in front of me!!! You took away my parents!!! Get out of here!!! Get out!!! I hate you all! I hate your kind! I hate you angels!!!"_

"_GET OUT!!!"_

_Cagalli blinked an angel? But how? She noticed she still had her wings, which is why the boy addressed her as an angel._

"_What—" Cagalli was cut off, the scene changed._

_The new scene was in a library, or something that looked like a library. She walked around and saw a table in the middle of the room filled with shelves. _

_The table was big, papers, folders, pens, pencils, and other office supplies were scattered on the table and under it. She found a teenage boy sitting down on a chair looking/reading a file. He looked as if he didn't get any sleep, he looked tired._

_Suddenly, the kid cried and threw the folder he was reading…_

"_This is stupid!!!" He yelled "This isn't supposed to be happening to me!!!"_

_Cagalli hid behind a shelf but accidentally pushed a few books down. The boy stopped and stood up, Cagalli acted quick and got the books. She returned them on the shelf, but the boy caught her…_

"_You…'' The boy said "What are you doing here…?"_

"…" _Cagalli remained silent._

_Then ith out notice, the boy ran to her and hugged her._

"_I'm sorry!" He cried "I'm sorry!"_

"_I'm sorry I did that a few years ago!"_

"_Ever since that time you left, I thought I'd never get to apologize to you! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I was just blind by both my parents deaths! I'm sorry! Please, forgive me!" _

_Cagalli hugged the boy and hushed him._

"_Please… Take care of my parents…" The boy said silently but Cagalli could hear._

_The boy hugged Cagalli tighter as if he would die if he'd let go._

**END DREAM**

Cagalli woke up and noticed tears falling from her eyes.

"Athrun…" Cagalli said under her breath "I think I'm loving you… But… I'm sorry…"

The tears fell from Cagalli's eyes faster, she placed her hands on her face.

"I'm sorry…" Cagalli sobbed.

Cagalli stayed in her room for the whole day, Stellar tried to let Cagalli go out of her room but she couldn't.

Stellar got worried and stayed quiet in her room after failing…

"_Would she end up like mommy…?_" Stellar thought sadly, remembering her mother "_Please, daddy, mommy, help Cagalli get over this… She just can't go through this all… I know that both of you didn't want this to happen and didn't to this to her, but I have no proof. Please help me help Cagalli…_"

"_I can't tell Shin about this too… How can I do this…_" Stellar thought.

Athrun also stayed all day in his room, but Shin didn't worry one bit. Athrun was happily locked in his room to make Cagalli's gift.

But Cagalli was sadly locked up in her room, hoping things didn't turn out this way.

Yuuna was laughing evilly in his room (**A/N: **Ever since I made him laugh in the previous chapter), for he knew Cagalli would be his.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N:** That was the eighth chapter of my X-mas fic! Hope you liked it! So read and review! And before I forget to mention, I won't update unless I get another seven (7) reviews. Thanks for the reviews, okay? Keep it coming!

**i!i!i!iVERY IMPORTANTi!i!i!i**

Okay, sorry for making this chapter a bit shorter than the usual few chapters. I'm currently having writers block, but I'm still going to finish this before my vacation starts.

**i!i!i!iEND VERY IMPORTANT THINGi!i!i!i**

Please also read and review my other fics: _**Maybe**_, _**Don't Leave Me Alone**_, _**Vampires**_, _**Jokes and Harmony**_, _**Deadly Love**_, and _**Only Friends**_.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** A fic in dedication of Christmas and New Year. Have fun reading! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, mina!

**Disclaimer:** I won't be writing fics if I owned Gundam Seed/Destiny, I'd be making more sequels to the anime focusing on Athrun and Cagalli.

"**Snowflake"**

The following day, Shin and Athrun visited the Athha residence around lunch time. Athrun brought a back pack with him, that's where he placed his gift for Cagalli. Shin notice that there were new decorations on the walls of the Athha residence and also the tree had more decorations.

"Oh, good afternoon, guys!" Stellar greeted as she let them in er house "What're you doing here?"

"Hey, Stellar?" Shin asked as he placed his hand on Stellar's cheek "Have you been crying…?"

Stellar's eyes widened "N-no! Of course not!" Stellar shook her head and took a few steps back "So, what are the two of doing here? Is there any problem?"

"We just wanted to visit, nothing wrong with that, right?" Shin replied "Not that we're interrupting something important right?"

"No, you aren't" Stellar smiled.

Oh, and Athrun wanted to talk about the family biz with Cagalli" Shin said lamely "So, where is the hot head anyway?"

"She's in a meeting, it was this emergency Christmas meeting" Stellar said sadly "Why don't you try next time? She'll be taking her time today, since it was an emergency."

Athrun's face saddened as Stellar told them about Cagalli.

"Why don't you join me for lunch instead? It's payback for ehem… missing Cagalli" Stellar offered as she lead them to the dining room.

As they ate lunch, Stellar noticed the bag Athrun brought.

"Hey, Athrun, what's with the bag?" Stellar asked "Oh, are those some of the files you were to talk about with Cagalli?"

"Uh, yeah…" Athrun replied.

"I'm terribly sorry, why don't you just leave them here and I'll give them to Cagalli when she returns home later." Stellar offered, bit she knew Cagalli didn't have time to read those files.

"Nah, I appreciate the offer but I think I'll just talk it with her some other time when she's available" Athrun replied, forcing a smile.

"Okay, then" Stellar replied.

"What's Cagalli's meeting about?" Shin asked "How could it take her so long? She always wants to speed things up"

"I don't know what the meeting is about, but it must be really important" Stellar answered "She left a few hours ago, maybe it had something to d—"

Myrna came in "Excuse me for interrupting your lunch, Miss Stellar"

"That is okay, Myrna" Stellar replied "What is it?" Stellar looked at Myrna with a worried expression.

"There is a phone call for you" Myrna replied kindly and handed the wireless phone to Stellar.

"Hello, Stellar Athha speaking. Who is this?" Stellar asked.

"Uh, guys, can I um, take this outside?" Stellar asked Shin and Athrun.

"Yeah, sure" Shin nodded.

"Thanks!" Stellar stood up an exited the room and closed the door behind her.

"What do you want from me, Yuufa?" Stellar said angrily on the phone.

"Don't talk to me in that tone, Stellar!" Yuufa yelled "You know very well what my brother and I could do to you and of course what we can do to your sister"

Stellar gritted her teeth and swallowed her pride "I… I'm sorry, Yuufa." Her fists were shaking in anger "What do you want from me?"

"That's better," Yuufa giggled "I want you to meet me later at the cafe. You know which café I'm talking about. I will see you there in fifteen minutes." And with that, Yuufa hung up.

Then Stellar went in the inning room and smiled apologetically "I'm so terribly sorry! There's this business thing I really have to go to, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, Stellar" Shin said kindly "We'll just come another time" Then Shin pecked Stellar on the cheek.

"Thanks for understanding, Shin" Then Stellar ran to her room and got changed. Then she ran back downstairs, and used her car.

Stellar grippe the steering wheel tight as she was nearing her destination, she parked her car in front of the café. As she went out, she saw a purple haired female a bit younger than her sitting on one of the tables of the café. Stellar walked over to her and sat across her.

"Good that you have made it before time" the girl smiled evilly.

"What is it that you want, Yuufa?" Stellar asked in an angry tone.

"I told you before not to speak to me in that tone" Yuufa replied an Stellar kept quiet "For starters, I want you to tell that no good sister of yours to pack her bags. My brother just had this money earning appointment at America, and since he wont be able to return on time, Cagalli will fly to America in four days. That means she'd be leaving on the 24th"

"But…" Stellar was cut off by Yuufa.

"I know, Christmas." Yuufa smirked "Won't that be a nice gift for Cagalli? A gift that would end her waiting"

"How are you" Stellar yelled.

"Hush now, Stellar" Yuufa said "This isn't any of my fault, this was both you and your sister's fault in the first place. You two went up against my brother and here's the prize. Go home now and tell that pathetic sister of yours what to do"

"If my sister is that pathetic in your eyes why do this!" Stellar asked.

"Because I want her to suffer for the rest of her life" Yuufa said plainly "And I also want you to suffer. You can't do anything and I mean anything with out your sister by your side. That's why I'm doing this, everything needs sacrifices, Stellar. And I'm sure you, the daughter of Uzumi Athha, understand that very well. Each time the both of you disobey, a friend of yours would be erased from this world. So you should listen to what we say and fulfill it!"

"Whatever you say, Yuufa" Stellar glared at her before leaving.

Then Yuufa went home. When Yuufa entered the house the maids greeted her on the way…

"Miss Yuufa, Sir Yuuna wants to have a word with you in his office immediately" One of the maids said.

Then Yuufa dismissed the maid and went to Yuuna's office…

"Have you done what you were supposed to do, Yuufa?" Yuuna asked sharply.

"Yes, Yuuna, that path— I mean, Cagalli will be leaving ORB in four days" Yuufa murmured.

Yuuna stood up from his chair and went behind Yuufa's shaking body.

"What did you just say a while ago, Yuufa?" Yuuna whispered on her ear dangerously.

"I'm sorry, Yuuna. It was an accident" Yuufa shut her eyes.

"I didn't ask for an apology, Yuufa! I asked you what you said!" Yuuna yelled on her ear.

"I-I s-said pathetic…" Yuufa murmured.

"What was that?! I can't hear you well!" Yuuna yelled.

"I said pathetic" Yuufa murmured again, then turned around heading to the door.

As Yuufa exited the room, she bumped into a vase and the vase broke.

"That is it! I have had enough of you, klutz!" Yuuna pulled Yuufa's hair and threw her on the wall.

Yuufa hit her back hard on the wall causing her to feel dizzy and all. Yuuna grabbed her collar and punched her face. Then he kicked her on the stomach, and continued on beating her up.

Blood slowly dripped from Yuufa's head down to her shirt and to the floor. Yuuna punched Yuufa anywhere his fists could land on, punching her hard and it was brutal.

"Yuuna… Please… Stop…" Yuufa cried "AH!" Yuuna punched Yuufa once more on the face and she fainted.

Meanwhile, Stellar reached back her house. Then she walked to Cagalli's room. When she got in, she saw Cagalli lying on her bed as if she was bed ridden.

"Cagalli…?" Stellar said sweetly but in a low voice "How're you doing?"

"Fine… I guess…" Cagalli replied in a very low voice.

"Hey, I've got good news and um… well… more bad news… But which do you want to hear first?" Stellar asked as she sat beside Cagalli's bed.

"Give me the good" Was Cagalli's quick reply.

"Well, good news is that Shin and Athrun came for—" Stellar was cut off by Cagalli.

"I knew that, go on with the bad" Cagalli commanded.

"Well, Yuufa called and told me to meet her at a café" Stellar said sadly as she stroked Cagalli's hair "I went, and she told me that… You'd be…"

Tears fell from Stellar's eyes and landed on Cagalli's bed.

"That you'd be… Be… going to America…" Stellar cried, she placed her hands on her face "The bastard would… meet… you there…" Stellar sobbed and continued "In… Four days…"

"I'd never go" Cagalli replied bravely.

"But, they are going to kill our friends! The people close to us, Cagalli, I don't know who to follow or to believe anymore! I don't want you to go, and I don't want our friends to die. But we can't do anything about this anymore!" Stellar cried on Cagalli "It was a written contract! It was valid!"

"Oh, Stellar…" Cagalli cried along with Stellar when se was trying to comfort Stellar but she ended up crying with her.

At the Zala mansion, Shin was feeling a bit uneasy. He felt as if Stellar was hiding something from him, and he shared this with Athrun.

"You're telling me that all this feelings your having has something to do with Yuufa and Yuuna Seyman?" Athrun asked his brother.

"Yeah, Yuufa is Yuuna's adopted sister" Shin explained as he paced back and forth "I overheard Stellar talking on the phone with Yuufa angrily, and Myrna looked worried. Athrun, it has something to do with them"

"Well, do you have proof to that, bro?" Athrun asked.

"No, but all I need is that being told to me from their mouths!" Shin said as he grabbed the phone and dialed the Athha residence.

"Hello? Athha residence may I help you?" Myrna answered.

"Hey, Myrna, it's me, Shin" Sin replied "I need to ask you---"

"Master Shin, I have something to tell you. But not here on the phone." Myrna whispered.

"Very well, where can I meet you?" Shin asked.

"I'll be going there, please. This is serious" Then Myrna hung up.

"Who was that, Myrna?" Stellar asked.

"It was a prank call, Miss" Myrna lied "Miss, may I go out for the day? My brother is in town for the day"

"Very well, Myrna" Stellar said.

Myrna left in thirty minutes to the Zala residence.

At the Zala residence…

"When will she arrive?" Shin said to himself impatiently.

"Cut it out will you?" Athrun barked back "Look, I feel for you cause I feel a bit uneasy too. But not for Stellar but for Cagalli, so quit pacing around, you don't see me pacing around right?"

"Right! Okay, I should just stay calm" Shin sighed as he sat down.

Five minutes later…

"I mean, what if it's really dangerous? Or something!" Athrun whined as he paced in circles in front of Shin "Or what if, he murdered Cagalli! And Stellar was being used so that she wouldn't be in trouble!"

"And you tell me to stay calm!" Shin said out loud.

Then the doorbell rang, a maid answered it and Myrna ran to Shin and Athrun in the living room.

"Myrna!" Both Shin and Athrun chorused.

"Sir, please help Miss Cagalli and Miss Stellar…" Myrna begged.

"What happened, Myrna?" Athrun asked.

"Miss Cagalli received a folder of papers yesterday and it contained a contract" Myrna explained.

"What kind of contract?" Shin asked.

"I don't know, I haven't read it" Myrna replied "But, I over heard the mistresses saying that Miss Cagalli was to marry Yuuna Seyman on or before New Year. It was a will of Master Uzumi, but I do not believe so."

"Master Uzumi would never set the goals or the lives of his daughters, he'd make them choose freely and not to follow orders" Myrna continued "That was a fake contract, yet it seemed so true."

"What else did you over hear, Myrna?" Athrun asked.

"Well, I did get to read some of it, it said that if Miss Cagalli doesn't have a partner before New Year she'd marry him, but if she did then the marriage would be cut off!"

Athrun looked at his bag, the gift was still there. And there was still a chance to free Cagalli from everything!

Athrun, Shin and Myrna talked more about the contract and everything.

Athrun was so sure that on the following day, he'd rescue her.

At the Athha residence…

"Myrna lied to Miss Stellar a few hours ago" Two maids were gossiping as they walked in the hallways.

"Really?" The other maid exclaimed.

"Yes, she was talking to Sir Shin and she told Miss Stellar that it was a prank call" The other maid replied.

"Hold it, both of you! What did you say?" Stellar stopped them "Myrna talked to Shin?!"

"Yes, Miss Stellar" The maids chorused.

"Thank you, you may go" Then Stellar went inside Cagalli's room.

Stellar sat beside Cagalli.

"What's wrong, Stellar?" Cagalli asked.

"They know already" Stellar replied.

"Who knows what?" Cagalli asked.

"Shin and Athrun know about the contract, the maids overheard Myrna talking to Shin on the phone and Myrna then told me it was a prank call. Myrna went to Shin and Athrun's but told me that she was going to meet her brother. She told them, Cagalli." Stellar replied.

"That's no threat, Stellar" Cagalli replied "At least, they would be on their guard if Yuuna or Yuufa were to attack them"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N:** That was the tenth chapter of my X-mas fic! Hope you liked it! So read and review! And before I forget to mention, I won't update unless I get another seven (7) reviews. Thanks for the reviews, okay? Keep it coming! Sorry if it's short, I have writers block… But I will still update. I have thought thoroughly about the next chapter. So update to find out!

Please also read and review my other fics: _**Maybe**_, _**Don't Leave Me Alone**_, _**Vampires**_, _**Jokes and Harmony**_, _**Deadly Love**_, and _**Only Friends**_.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** A fic in dedication of Christmas and New Year. Have fun reading! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, mina!

**Disclaimer:** I won't be writing fics if I owned Gundam Seed/Destiny, I'd be making more sequels to the anime focusing on Athrun and Cagalli.

"**Snowflake"**

Athrun stayed up all night thinking of Cagalli marrying to a bastard like Yuuna. He was worried about her and you can tell by his actions.

Shin on the other hand, was worried for Stellar. He knew about Yuufa, and he had met her during high school and after that, he never saw her ever again. Shin knew more about Yuufa because of the on-going rumors that used to spread in their school before.

And Shin knew that Yuufa would hurt Stellar more than how Yuuna would hurt Cagalli.

**FLASHBACK**

_During dinner at the Zala mansion…_

_Shin sighed as he looked at his plate of food. He had no appetite to eat, er, he just felt disgusted of what Myrna a told him that afternoon. Everything about Yuufa and Yuuna._

"_I met Yuufa before at high school" Shin said suddenly, but not looking at Athrun "She'd hurt Stellar, I know she will"_

"_Why do you say that?" Athrun asked "When it's very clear that **they **want Cagalli"_

"_Yuuna wants Cagalli!" Shin shouted "Yuufa wants Stellar!"_

"_Hey, calm down, Shin" Athrun said in a surprised voice, his eyes were wide and staring at Shin "Tell me, what're you thinking. It ain't good to keep everything locked up inside you"_

"_Yuufa was always jealous of Stellar's talents" Shin replied but he was still angry at the thought of Yuufa._

"_How sure are you of that, Shin?" Athrun asked, losing his appetite._

"_Because it was very clear from the start Yuufa started going to school with us" Shin replied "She and Stellar were friends before but then, she became jealous with Stellar. Since Stellar's grades were always and always higher than hers."_

"_Stellar was able to join lots of dance competitions and won lots of GOLD meals" Shin continued "Yuufa was also able to join the same competitions that Stellar had joined, but she was always second place to her. That's why, until Yuufa challenged Stellar to an all out match of dancing, athletics, science, math, whatever! But Stellar won all against Yuufa, that's why I know Yuufa will hurt Stellar"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Damn that Yuufa…" Shin said under his breath "If she even lays one friggin on her I'll kill her…"

Shin stared at Stellar's picture that he had ever since. And somehow, he felt that this was also a big rock on their relationship.

The following day, Athrun went to the Athha mansion. Myrna was the one who met him at the door.

"Where's Stellar?" Athrun asked.

"She's out, Sir Athrun" Myrna replied "Please come in"

"Is Cagalli around?" Athrun asked.

"She is up in her room, Sir Athrun" Myrna winked.

"Thank you, Myrna" Athrun smile and went upstairs to Cagalli's room.

He knocked three times and went in…

"Who's there?" Cagalli barked.

"Hey, it's only me" Athrun replied.

"Oh, it's you" Cagalli said a bit calmed "So, what're you doing here?"

"I came here yesterday but Stellar told me you were out on a **meeting**" Athrun said, and emphasized the word meeting.

"Uh, huh?" Cagalli asked confusedly then remembered "Oh, yeah! The meeting"

"So, how'd it go?" Athrun asked.

"It was um, swell" Cagalli replied nervously.

"How come Shin wasn't informed with the meeting?" Athrun asked "Shouldn't he be informed because well, both our family companies are going to be joined in a few months"

"Yeah, well… you see…" Cagalli looked down searching for an answer "It was a meeting… a meeting… about… about…"

Then Athrun suddenly held Cagalli's hand softly.

"Cagalli, I know the truth…" Athrun said softly at her "About the contract, about Yuuna and Yuufa, about everything both you and Stellar were scare of showing"

"Um…" Cagalli was caught off guard, she thought that he wouldn't care.

"But why, Cagalli?" Athrun asked "Why did the both of you not tell us about it?"

"Well, you see…" Cagalli murmured "It's because…"

"Cagalli, I love you" Athrun said sweetly as he stared into her amber eyes "You should've noticed that by now."

"And you should know that you can trust me, trust Shin." Athrun said sadly yet sincerely.

Cagalli stared at him ten suddenly she pushed him away from her.

"Cag… Cagalli?" Athrun stared at her, his eyes blinked a few times.

"Look, I don't need your sympathy, Athrun!" Cagalli yelled "I don't need you're help. I can o this on my own! I don't need anyone's help! So, please, get out! Just get out!"

"But… Cag---" Athrun was about to protest but Cagalli cut him to it.

"Just get out of my room, my house" Cagalli said angrily, but not yelling anymore "I don't need your sympathy or Shin's! I can do this thing on my own!"

"Please, Athrun…" Cagalli begged, tears threatening to fall. But she held it in.

Athrun had no choice but just followed what she had told him. As Athrun closed the door, Cagalli fell on her knees and cried.

"You should know why I'm doing this…" Cagalli cried.

Shin was supposed to meet Stellar at the park. He was extra early, e waited for Stellar at the park for five hours already. And finally Stellar arrived…

"I'm sorry, did you wait that long?" Stellar asked Shin.

"No, I didn't" Shin lied "It didn't seem that long, Stellar"

Stellar smiled then noticed the tense aura and she suddenly lost her smile when Shin suddenly hugged her tight.

"Shin… What's wrong…?" Stellar asked.

"Why, Stellar?" Shin asked on her ear "Why didn't you tell me about Yuufa and Yuuna? You know that I'd protect you"

"I'm sorry, Shin" Stellar replied sadly "But it was for your safety. Look, I've got to go. I still have something important to do"

Then Stellar ran to her car, Shin followed her but she didn't notice. Shin followed Stellar to a café and he saw Yuufa sitting on one of the tables.

He went closer to clearly see them…

"I already told Cagalli about her departure" Stellar informed "Now, what else do you want?"

"I want Shin Asuka Zala" Yuufa replied.

Stellar's eyes went wide in shock and in anger "Shin…? But why?"

"Like I said, I want you to be in a complete wreck" Yuufa smiled evilly, and fought to hide the pain she was feeling from Yuuna's beating yesterday.

"Please, Yuufa, I can grant you anything just not Shin" Stellar pleaded tears falling her eyes "I'll even give you my life right here right now, just not Shin"

"If I'd agree to that, your suffering would end" Yuufa said evilly "And I so don't want that, I want you to suffer badly till your last breath"

Then Yuufa stood up and left. She entered her car and as she walked to her car, Shin noticed she was limping. But he erased that out from his mind, when Yuufa's car was out of sight, he went to comfort Stellar.

"Stellar, what's wrong?" Sin asked as he pulled her into a hug, but she pulled away from it.

"Shin… This… This is our last meeting together…" Stellar said trying to hold the tears back "Please, let's end this…"

"Let's talk somewhere else" Shin pulled Stellar roughly in his car and locked the doors.

Stellar didn't make any movements to exit the car cause she knows how angry Sin could get. Shin drove fast and I mean fast, he rove to some quiet place where the both of them could talk.

"What the friggin' hell do you mean that!" Shin yelled angrily.

"You get what I meant!" Stellar cried "It's over between us, Shin! Even if we have gotten this far, I think that we're not meant to be! Okay!"

"Stellar, what's wrong with you!" Shin shook Stellar ferociously.

Stellar pushed Shin away and yelled again "Nothing is wrong with me!"

"Then why are you saying all this shit!" Shin asked walking nearer to her.

Stellar backed away as Shin took a step forward "It's not shit, Shin! This is how I feel! So better get used to it, because I don't love you! Just get the hell out of my sight!"

Shins was stunned, he could barely move on his stop or breathe normally. Shin chose not to believe it and tried to hug Stellar but Stellar pushed him hardly away from her, Shin lost his balance from Stellar's push.

Shin hit his head on a low branch of the tree and fell on the deep water unconscious.

"**SHIN!**" Stellar yelled "**NO!**"

Athrun was walking home when it rained, but he didn't care.

He knew that Cagalli was scared so why didn't she believe him? He somehow knew that she felt the same for him, but why?

He sighed as he neared his house, then he suddenly noticed something unfamiliar. He ran to his house worriedly as it rained.

Yuufa was in her room tending to her wounds. Until Yuuna came in and smirked evilly at her…

"Yuuna, what do you want?" Yuufa asked in a normal voice.

"I want you to mail this to the Athha's but make sure they won't trace where the hell these files came from" Yuuna replied evilly.

"Why what's the deal with this fake file?" Yuufa asked with a bit of anger in her voice.

"You have no business to know all I told you to do was to mail and not read the damn thing!" Yuuna yelled as he went out of Yuufa's room.

When Yuuna was out of her room, she opened the envelope and fished out a folder from it.

The folder had something written on the cover that said: **ADOPTION CONTRACT**. Curious, Yuufa opened it and read it. After she had read it.

"Oh my God!" Yuufa whispered to herself and quickly placed the folder back ion the envelope and smirked.

Then she got ready to leave so that she may mail the envelope.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N:** That was the eleventh chapter of my X-mas fic! Hope you liked it! So read and review! And before I forget to mention, I won't update unless I get another seven (7) reviews. Thanks for the reviews, okay? Keep it coming!

Sorry if it's totally short! And sorry that I haven't kept the promise of updating until I get 7 reviews, cause three days ago (Dec. 8) we had no class, I planned to update but my friends an I planned to go to the mall, so I picked some of them up around 7:40 and we had reached the mall around 8:00 and we stayed at the mall until night time. And two days ago (Dec. 9) I slept at a friends house and yesterday I was at the mall with the same friend.

And also, I had this stupid writer's block for this story. Since all the ideas popping out of my mind is for my first **Fire Emblem: Blazing Swords** (game) one-shot/fic. So, I'm so totally sorry! I just got obsessed with the game! ;;;

Please also read and review my other fics: **_Maybe_**, **_Don't Leave Me Alone_**, **_Vampires_**, **_Jokes and Harmony_**, **_Deadly Love_**, and **_Only Friends_**.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** A fic in dedication of Christmas and New Year. Have fun reading! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, mina!

**Disclaimer:** I won't be writing fics if I owned Gundam Seed/Destiny, I'd be making more sequels to the anime focusing on Athrun and Cagalli.

"**Snowflake"**

Stellar jumped into the water trying to rescue Shin. She spotted is body floating, then as she swam to him, it started to rain.

"_Shin!_" Stellar thought desperately as she swam to him, the current was getting harder/faster by the minute.

She would've drowned by now if it hadn't for her swimming lessons from before. Then she finally gotten hold of Shin, then her next task: she ha to bring the both of them out of the water.

It became harder for her to swim since she had Shin with her now. She never did pass those life guard saving thing tests.

"_Shin, just wait for a bit longer! I'm going to bring you out of ere!_" Stellar tried her best to bring Shin to land.

After a while, she got tired. And she could barely swim properly. But she near the end already.

Stellar was able to reach land, then she pushed Shin up so that he was lying on the wet soil.

Stellar tried to pull herself up but she was too weak already.

"Shin!" Stellar yelled then lost her strength to hold on. She was back in the water.

"Shin! Shin!" Stellar kept on yelling with her last strength.

"Shin…" Stellar called on her last breath and sunk.

A small light branch fell on Shin causing him to wake up, he rubbed his eyes because of the water.

"Oh no! Stellar!" Sin exclaimed then looked into the water.

He only saw Stellar's hand above the water, he quickly grabbed it and pulled her up to the ground.

"Oh, Stellar!" Shin hugged her tightly and noticed she was freezing.

"Shin… I'm… I'm sorry…" Stellar whimpered "I… I love you…"

"Don't say that as if you're dying, Stellar!" Shin yelled worriedly "Cause you aint! You aint dying on me!"

Then suddenly Shin got hit on the back and he and Stellar fell on the water again. Shin still held on to Stellar as they fell, an he was also getting tired and cold. The water was cold but he fought it.

Then when he couldn't stand it anymore, he fainted and the current brought them to the shore.

A random guy passed by and saw the both of them and called the hospital.

Athrun was running home in the rain. One more block, then when he was in front of his house, the gate was destroyed.

"What the hell!" Athrun cursed as he moved forward.

He entered his house and found that it was a wreck! The maids were rushing from here to there around the house.

Athrun pulled one of the maids "What the hell happened here?"

"Sir, a group of masked men entered the house! And caused all these damage!" The maid replied worriedly "We don't know if they stole anything! Yet, it was horrifying, sir!"

"Okay, thanks." Athrun said "Did anyone call the police?"

"Yes, sir" The maid replied before joining the other maids.

"This is just not my day!" Athrun muttered as he went around the house.

"How on bloody hell could this happen!" Athrun muttered "Who did all this!"

Athrun checked his room to see if anything was stolen but nothing was stolen. Then he checked Shin's room but nothing was stolen.

Then he realized something, her ran to his father's un-touched and un-entered room for how many freaking years.

"Damn!" Athrun cursed, his father's room was a complete mess!

He checked every corner hoping to find something out of place yet in place. Ten he noticed his father's table, its drawers were pulled open. He looked in all of them and knew that his father always ad something in those drawers.

But he found everything to be in place yet messed up. Then he looked around the room and noticed that a picture frame was not in it's position, he grabbed a piece of cloth and took it off.

"Fuck…" Athrun whispered as he saw a hole on the wall.

It was a small safe box! Athrun ran out and took a flashlight and observed the inside of the safe box. He found a few folders but nothing that important.

Then three police men came in.

"Oh, glad to see you guys here" Athrun said "Would you mind investigating this safe box? Cause I think that those robbers wanted something from this safe box."

"Very well, Mr. Zala" One of them replied.

"Can you tell us about the tings in the safe box?" The other asked.

"I don't now, we, my brother and I never entered this room ever since our father had died years ago" Athrun replied "I'm sorry"

"It's okay, Mr. Zala" The last one replied.

"If you guys don't mind, may I check the folders?" Athrun asked.

"Sure, why not, Mr. Zala" Then Athrun got the folders and as he pulled them out, one piece of paper fell. Athrun picked it up and is eyes widened.

"Never mind, I think all I need is this piece of paper" Athrun said giving the folders to the police and leaving the room.

Myrna heard Cagalli's sobs and went to check on her.

"Miss Cagalli, what's wrong?" Myrna asked worriedly.

"It's nothing, Myrna…" Cagalli cried.

"Did Mr. Athrun do anything wrong? Did he say something wrong? What did he do?" Myrna asked quickly.

"No, it's nothing, Myrna" Cagalli replied "Please, I'm aright. Don't worry about me…"

"Whatever you say, Miss Cagalli" Myrna obeyed "But you can always come to me whenever you wish to"

Then Myrna exited the room and Cagalli continued to cry.

Yuufa sent one of her minions to mail the letter while she met up with a certain nuisance.

Her car drove up to a house on the outskirts of ORB. Once she reached there, she was met by a pink haired female.

"Oh, you're Miss Yuufa! Am I correct?" The pink haired lady asked.

Yuufa nodded.

"Oh, I'm sorry to have met you in this dreadful weather" The pink haired lady apologized as Yuufa entered her house.

"Please, wait for a moment. I'll get something to rink, what would you want?" The lady asked kindly "Hot chocolate? And some ginger bread cookies perhaps?"

"That would be nice" Yuufa replied smiling.

Then a few minutes later, the lady came back with a tray of ginger bread cookies and two glasses of hot chocolate.

"Please, have some" the lady offered.

"Why, thank you, Miss Campbell" Yuufa replied as she grabbed er glass.

The lady smiled as Yuufa sipped from her glass.

"Um, Miss Campbell, what would you say if I'd give you a gift for Christmas that you cant ever refuse?" Yuufa asked evilly.

"Well, that actually depends, Miss Yuufa" the lady replied.

"Well, how about I put it like this, ZALA" Yuufa smirked.

"What is it that you want me to do, Miss Yuufa?" the lady asked.

"Nothing much actually, I just want you, Mia Campbell" Yuufa smiled evilly "I want you to distract that Athrun Zala for my brother could have this wench of his"

"Who is this annoying girl?" Mia asked.

"Her name is Cagalli Yula Athha" Yuufa replied "You should know who the hell she is since she's very famous here in ORB. And what's more interesting is that, her charm had worked on your precious Athrun"

"Tell me what to do, Yuufa!" Mia said with full anger and determination.

Athrun cell phone rang as he read the paper, he answered it and hung up afterwards. Then he ran out of the house to his car and to the hospital.

Cagalli on the other and was also moving to the hospital, not knowing that the man she wanted to avoid and to protect was going to see her there.

"Stellar…" Cagalli muttered and prayed.

"Shin!" Athrun yelled as he drove to the hospital "What trouble had you gotten yourself into now!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N:** That was the twelfth chapter of my X-mas fic! Hope you liked it! So read and review! And before I forget to mention, I won't update unless I get another seven (7) reviews. Thanks for the reviews, okay? Keep it coming!

Sorry if it's super-mega-ultra-short! I wrote this fast and I have writers block for this fic. But please do review.

And please check my **Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword **(**_Rekka no Ken_**) fic. It's another romance fic, about my two favorite characters: **Erk** and **Serra**. I'll be posting it up tomorrow.

Please also read and review my other fics: **_Maybe_**, **_Don't Leave Me Alone_**, **_Vampires_**, **_Jokes and Harmony_**, **_Deadly Love_**, and **_Only Friends_**.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** A fic in dedication of Christmas and New Year. Have fun reading! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, mina!

**Disclaimer:** I won't be writing fics if I owned Gundam Seed/Destiny, I'd be making more sequels to the anime focusing on Athrun and Cagalli.

"**Snowflake"**

Athrun parked his car on the hospital parking area (**A/N: **Duh! Where else would he park his friggin car?). He ran inside the hospital, to room 307.

Cagalli on the other hand had just arrived on the hospital an ran to the same room, room 307.

"Oh, Stellar…" Cagalli whispered as she ran to room 307.

Cagalli busted the door open, panting deeply. Then when she raised her head, she saw the man she wanted to avoid face her with a worried expression.

Her eyes widened, then she stayed calm (**A/N: **Unbelievable, right?) as she walked up to him.

"What… Um… Are they… they… okay?" Cagalli asked in a low voice.

Athrun nodded "But they need to stay here and rest… They've been in the water for quiet some time, it was a good thing that someone rescue them"

"I wonder… what happened to them" Athrun continued as Cagalli went beside Stellar "This isn't an accident, someone planned this to happen…"

"Could it be… him…?" Cagalli whispered to herself.

"Maybe, but we don't know for now who did it or if it was an accident or not. I'm just having this feeling that it is an accident" Athrun replied.

Cagalli sighed and caressed Stellar's forehead "It's almost their wedding and this had to happen… This is all my---"

Then suddenly someone busted in and hugged Cagalli.

"Oh my God, Cagalli!" the someone exclaimed worriedly "It's a good thing you're alright! Oh my! What if something evil had happened to you!"

Cagalli pushed the someone away from her but the someone gripped her shoulder causing her to wince but it wasn't that noticeable well, Athrun noticed it and the someone swore Athrun was giving him DEATH glares.

"Is Stellar going to be alright?" The someone asked Cagalli.

"Yes, she's going to be, and for your information, Seyman! Evil has already happened to me!" Cagalli yelled and ran out of the room.

"You shouldn't have come" Athrun warned angrily.

"Well, you shouldn't have interfered and entered the scene, Zala" Yuuna replied back angrily "Stay away from Cagalli, she's my fiancé you know"

Then Yuuna went out of the room and headed to his car. Athrun went out and followed Cagalli.

Meanwhile, at the Campbell residence. Yuufa was still conversating with Mia when her cell phone rang.

Yuufa picked it up and it was one of her minions.

"What the hell!" Yuufa exclaimed "Why the hell did you do that!"

"Well, at least you got the friggin bitch! But this is unforgivable! I'll deal with your sorry mother fucking ass later!"

Then Yuufa hung up the call.

"Who was that, Yuufa?" Mia asked.

"A stupid friggin idiot who can't follow simple orders!" Yuufa replied angrily.

"What did this idiot do then?"

"He disobeyed my orders, dummy!"

"I'm sorry, Yuufa." Mia apologized without sincerity "Um, who is that girl you were talking about then?"

"Stellar Loussier Athha, Cagalli's sister… A nuisance a wall… a thorn… on my plans!" Yuufa exclaimed "But it's a good thing that she's suffering now as we speak!"

"That's a nice thing to do, Yuufa" Mia smiled evilly "It's just what those Athha's deserve, those girls don't know what they are up against, they'll get what they just deserve!"

"You're right, Mia" Yuufa smirked.

Yuuna was in his car heading home…

"How could that insolent bitch survive! Damn that fucking Yuufa! I'll deal with her when she gets home!" Yuuna yelled to himself in the car.

They passed by a small store, Yuuna stopped the car and went out. Then an elderly man entertained him.

"What can I do for you today, Sir?" The man asked.

"The usual orders" Yuuna replied.

"What time, sir?" The man asked.

"I wanted it yesterday" Yuuna said sarcastically.

"Very well, sir" The man replied "At the same location then?"

"Yes." Yuuna replied impatiently and paid the man LOADS of cash.

"Thank you, sir" The man smirked.

"This time, I want fresh ones and I'm buying em'. Not renting them over night got that?" Yuuna said.

"Yes, sir" The man replied as Yuuna went in his car and waited.

After a few minutes, three fresh sluts came in Yuuna's car. Then Yuuna rove home.

When he got home, a maid approached him and gave him a medium sized box.

"For you, sir" The maid said and left. Yuuna got the box and brought the sluts in his room.

The sluts were pushed by Yuuna on his bed. And Yuuna left them getting the box and opening it, revealing small plastics of DRUGS. Then he brought the box with him to the three sluts.

Athrun looked for Cagalli every where in the hospital but didn't find her. Luckily, he found her somewhere in te back of the hospital where no one was there, except her.

Athrun approached her and huge her from the back.

"Cagalli…" Athrun spoke softly on her ear.

But then, Cagalli stood up and backed away from him.

"What're you doing here?" Cagalli asked "How'd you find me?"

"It was just a feeling I guess…" Athrun smiled, not showing how hurt he was when she backed away from him "You don't have to be scared of him, you know. You can always fight back and all. Yuuna's just a whiney little weasel who only thinks that he's all that because he has money, but take all that away from him and there you go, a whiney little weasel"

Cagalli laughed at Athrun and Athrun joined her.

"That's funny, Athrun" Cagalli laughed.

Athrun stopped laughing and stared at Cagalli, and Cagalli stopped when she had noticed Athrun was staring at her.

"What're you looking at?" Cagalli asked a bit angrily.

"Finally, I heard your laugh again" Athrun said "It seemed so long ever since I heard it last"

"It's only been a few days, Athrun!" Cagalli replied jokingly.

"But it seemed so long for me, Cagalli" Athrun said taking a step closer to Cagalli "Even just an hour being away from you seem like a year away from you."

Cagalli didn't move and Athrun was already in front of her. Athrun placed his hands on Cagalli's shoulders and looked into her eyes lovingly.

"Cagalli, I'm not pitying you, I'm not lying to you, I'm just loving you" Athrun said sincerely (**A/N: **Unlike Mia's a while ago!) with full of heart, passion, emotion and love "I love you I don't know why, but I just… I just do… Please, Cagalli, tell me you love me back"

Cagalli's eyes widened and her pulse was rising. She felt hot on her cheeks and her mouth had gone dry, she wasn't able to reply anything to Athrun because he suddenly…

Yuufa brought Mia with her home since it was neared to Cagalli's house than Mia's house.

Mia was to share a room with Yuufa, and she told Yuufa that she'd take a quick shower. Yuufa agreed and said she'd be the next one after her.

After Mia took a shower, it was Yuufa's turn. Yuufa didn't know she used Mia's shampoo by mistake and when she got out, she was summonsed by Yuuna to his room.

Yuufa went to her brother's room and Mia saw Yuufa walking to her brother's room and was shocked to see what the hell happened to Yuufa's hair.

"Oh my goodness! She used my shampoo!" Mia squealed to herself "That shampoo isn't meant for purple heads! Only for pink heads or else it'll turn their hair yellow! Oh my!" Mia placed her hands on her face then suddenly placed them own and her index finger was poking her forehead "Well, she does actually look good… Ah! Well, who cares?"

Then Mia walked into Yuufa and her room. While Yuufa went in her brother's room. She saw her brother top of one of three sluts on the bed, the other two were tied on the wall, struggling to get free. The slut that Yuuna was on top of, her wrist as tied on the side of the bed so that she wouldn't escape from Yuuna.

"What did you want to tell me, Yuuna?" Yuufa asked, not noticing her hair color.

Yuuna was like dizzy and out of his mind sorta thing because of those strong drugs! And he thought he saw Cagalli in front of him, he walked to her and pulled her hair. The slut that was about to get attacked moved out of the bed and was stuck on the side of the bed shaking.

Yuufa screamed in pain as Yuuna pulled her hair.

"You bitch! How dare you do that to me!" Yuuna screamed and threw Yuufa to his bed.

"You're gonna suffer you bitch! You fucking bitch you!" Yuuna yelled as he went on top of what he thought was Cagalli. And you know what the hell happened later on…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N:** That was the thirteenth chapter of my X-mas fic! Hope you liked it! So read and review! And before I forget to mention, I won't update unless I get another seven (7) reviews. Thanks for the reviews, okay? Keep it coming!

Well, at least I got it finished right? Well, I'm sorta doing a lie right now… I didn't finish this fic because I had my cousin finish it. And he also sorta edited some of my own works in this chapter! Evil… Anyway, at least it as finished, he did relieve some writer's block off my back. But this is just mean, and I have writers block so I have no other thing to put on his works to change it!

And please check my **Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword **(**_Rekka no Ken_**) fic. It's another romance fic, about my two favorite characters: **Erk** and **Serra**. It's already posted in the **Fire Emblem** section, its title is **Realization**.

Please also read and review my other fics: **_Maybe_**, **_Don't Leave Me Alone_**, **_Vampires_**, **_Jokes and Harmony_**, **_Deadly Love_**, and **_Only Friends_**.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** A fic in dedication of Christmas and New Year. Have fun reading! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, mina!

**Disclaimer:** I won't be writing fics if I owned Gundam Seed/Destiny, I'd be making more sequels to the anime focusing on Athrun and Cagalli.

"**Snowflake"**

Yuufa woke up the next morning with tears falling from her eyes. How could she have deserved this?

"_I followed every order… But, why… Am I not that good enough…_" Yuufa thought as she cried.

She rubbed her eyes and slowly got up from the bed. He stirred a bit in his sleep, Yuufa being scared, got one of the sleeping sluts and made the slut lay beside Yuuna.

Yuuna wrapped his arms around the slut, the slut's eyes bolted open and her breathing went deep. Yuufa left the room with only a blanket to wrap her naked body.

She cried as she went back to her room, when she got in her room she immediately went in the bathroom. She turned the faucet on and son steam appeared around the room.

She looked at herself on the bathroom mirror and noticed all the red marks on her neck and on the other parts of her body when she looked at herself up and down. Most red marks were scars or wounds from Yuuna's beating.

She cried again, this was the most horrible punishment she got from her half brother. She didn't notice that the warm water from the tub had filled up and spilled all over the bathroom floor.

She continued to cry as she close the faucet. Then she went in the tub and some water gashed out of the tub but she didn't care and just stayed still. Her eyes half opened with eye bags under it from not enough sleep last night.

The clear water made her scars more visible and making her notice how much she had suffered under Yuuna's household. But she just couldn't leave and runaway, she was a Seyman's property.

Yuufa remembered when she was just young, six to be exact.

**FLASHBACK**

She was an orphan on the streets of Heliopolis. Her parents had just died a few days ago because of a car accident. She was now wandering around the city, no one on this city knew who she was since she just moved.

She wasn't able to make friends yet and her parents were also very busy. Her family wasn't really rich nor did they have that much money. They just had enough for them to eat a decent meal tree times a day, to pay the bills and the rent. But they weren't able to send Yuufa to school.

Yuufa was home schooled, another reason for her to be an anti-social girl. She was kicked out of the house for not paying the bills. Now, she was an orphan roaming around the city.

She ate garbage or anything that would just make her live. She was a wreck and she knew that. No one would pity her but instead they'd shoo her away because of her appearance.

Her straight and silky lavander hair was now messy, dry and dull. Her angel soft hands were now rough because of the dirt. Her angelic smile was now a devilish frown. Her beautiful eyes were filled with sadness. Her face was stained with tears.

She was walking around the city again. This time, with a goal set on her mind. To get a decent meal to eat, whether she stole it or not she needed one.

She saw a kid older than her buy a hotdog and walked to the park. She smiled weakly and ran to the kid. She tapped him on the shoulder, the kid turned his head an looked confusedly at her.

Then she snatched the boy's snack and ran. She hid behind a tree and devoured the hotdog, but to her dismay the boy's parents came. She gulped hard and loud. She thought she was one for, but she was half happy for her sufferings to end.

The kid's mother picked her up and brought her home. The kid's mother ordered three maids to take care of her.

One maid bathed her clean, all the dirt on her gone. Her hair was back to its natural silky color, her hands were angel soft again. Her teeth were brushed clean as if she went to the dentist and spent a week in there.

The other maids dressed her up. She was dried by the maid then the maids placed on bran new underwear for her. Then the maid took out one of the zillion dresses from the large closet and place it on her, the dress had a color of white and red. The fabric was silk, the maid gave her a pair of white Mary Jane's to wear and matching frilly socks.

The next maid took care of her hair-do. Her hair was tied into perfect pig tails. And she was given a white gold necklace with a heart shaped pendant with a garnet. She looked like a princess after her less than a day make over.

Then the three maids led her to the dining room where she saw the woman who helped her.

"Please don't get scared, I won't bite" The woman said to her "Please, come closer"

She obeyed and walked closer to the strange woman. When she was close enough, the woman placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me, what's your name?" The woman asked.

"I… I'm called Ruby… but not anymore… My parents died a few weeks ago…" She murmured.

"That's… That's so sad…" The woman said "No wonder you were out in the streets."

"I'm sorry for stealing your son's food, I was only hungry and I had no other choice or else I'd have starved" Ruby explained.

"It's okay, Ruby" The woman said as she placed a hand on Ruby's face "I've decided to take you up as my child, I've always wanted a daughter. But… would it be possible if we change your name since it holds lots of sad memories for you?"

"Anything, ma'am…" Ruby replied.

"I'd like to call you Yuufa" The woman said "And from now on you address me as your mother. I'm going to send you to school, and everything. I promise you won't regret your life and you'll live it properly, Yuufa"

"Thank… That you… mo… mommy" Ruby er… Yuufa thanked as she hugged the woman who became her mother.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Mommy…" Yuufa whispered as she held her breath and dipped her head into the water.

Stellar slowly woke up. She first saw the ceiling then she turned her head to her side and saw Athrun who was already asleep and resting his head on Shin's bed.

She turned her head on the opposite side and saw Cagalli sleeping on the provide couch for the visitors.

Stellar then re-called everything that had happened.

**FLASHBACK**

"What the friggin' hell do you mean that!" Shin yelled angrily.

"You get what I meant!" Stellar cried "It's over between us, Shin! Even if we have gotten this far, I think that we're not meant to be! Okay!"

"Stellar, what's wrong with you!" Shin shook Stellar ferociously.

Stellar pushed Shin away and yelled again "Nothing is wrong with me!"

"Then why are you saying all this shit!" Shin asked walking nearer to her.

Stellar backed away as Shin took a step forward "It's not shit, Shin! This is how I feel! So better get used to it, because I don't love you! Just get the hell out of my sight!"

Shins was stunned, he could barely move on his stop or breathe normally. Shin chose not to believe it and tried to hug Stellar but Stellar pushed him hardly away from her, Shin lost his balance from Stellar's push.

Shin hit his head on a low branch of the tree and fell on the deep water unconscious.

"**SHIN!**" Stellar yelled "**NO!**"

Stellar jumped into the water trying to rescue Shin. She spotted is body floating, then as she swam to him, it started to rain.

"_Shin!_" Stellar thought desperately as she swam to him, the current was getting harder/faster by the minute.

She would've drowned by now if it hadn't for her swimming lessons from before. Then she finally gotten hold of Shin, then her next task: she ha to bring the both of them out of the water.

It became harder for her to swim since she had Shin with her now. She never did pass those life guard saving thing tests.

"_Shin, just wait for a bit longer! I'm going to bring you out of ere!_" Stellar tried her best to bring Shin to land.

After a while, she got tired. And she could barely swim properly. But she near the end already.

Stellar was able to reach land, then she pushed Shin up so that he was lying on the wet soil.

Stellar tried to pull herself up but she was too weak already.

"Shin!" Stellar yelled then lost her strength to hold on. She was back in the water.

"Shin! Shin!" Stellar kept on yelling with her last strength.

"Shin…" Stellar called on her last breath and sunk.

A small light branch fell on Shin causing him to wake up, he rubbed his eyes because of the water.

"Oh no! Stellar!" Sin exclaimed then looked into the water.

He only saw Stellar's hand above the water, he quickly grabbed it and pulled her up to the ground.

"Oh, Stellar!" Shin hugged her tightly and noticed she was freezing.

"Shin… I'm… I'm sorry…" Stellar whimpered "I… I love you…"

"Don't say that as if you're dying, Stellar!" Shin yelled worriedly "Cause you aint! You aint dying on me!"

Then suddenly Shin got hit on the back and he and Stellar fell on the water again.

**END FLASHBACK**

Stellar bolted up and panted heavily. She was the cause of all this! She was the cause why Shin was here an why she was here! She was the cause why Athrun and Cagali worried.

She just cause much more problems that they had.

Cagalli woke up and went immediately to Stellar's side.

"Stellar! Are you okay!" Cagalli asked worriedly "Wait, I'll call the nurse!"

Athrun woke up and also went to Stellar's side.

"Stellar, you okay?" Athrun asked worriedly "Wait here both of you, I'll call the nurse an the doctor. Cagalli, you have to stay—"

"No… No, it's okay" Stellar panted "You don't need to call the doctor or the nurse, I'm fine. I'm sorry to cause trouble"

"No, its okay, Stellar" Cagalli replied sadly "So, are you feeling a bit better?"

"A bit but not completely…" Stellar answered "I still feel a bit sore, somewhere around my arm. But I'll be fine!" Stellar smiled falsely just in order for Cagalli to stop worrying that much.

A few minutes later, Myrna came in running. Holding a brown envelope addressed to Stellar.

"What's wrong, Myrna?" Stellar asked.

"I don't know who sent it but it's an official file and contract of adoption!" Myrna said worriedly "It's for you, Miss Stellar"

Myrna gave the folder to Stellar and Stellar opened it and read the folder. Her eyes widened as she read it to the end.

"NO!" Stellar whispered and cried as se let go of the folder.

Cagalli went to her and hushed her "What was written, Stellar?"

Stellar didn't answer so Cagalli read the folder's contents and her eyes widened.

"No… This can't be… You can't…" Cagalli whispered.

Athrun went to her side and looked at the folder and read it, His eyes widened "Stellar… You're…."

"NO! It just cant be… I don't believe in this shit…" Cagalli said and threw the folders and envelope to the floor.

Stellar hugged Cagalli and cried on her chest.

An hour later, the whole room was silent. Stellar was just sitting on her bed, Cagalli sitting on the couch she was lying down on ago and Athrun was sitting a few feet away from Cagalli.

Shin woke up and tried to get up, Athrun went to his side and helped him sit.

"Good you finally woke up, bro" Athrun whispered.

"Yeah…" Shin replied then his eyes grew wide in fear and shock and confusion.

"Shin, what's wrong?" Athrun asked.

"Why… What's happening?" Shin stuttered "Why can't I move my feet!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N:** That was the fourteenth chapter of my X-mas fic! Hope you liked it! So read and review! And before I forget to mention, I won't update unless I get another seven (7) reviews. Thanks for the reviews, okay? Keep it coming!

Well, I have some good news! I wont have to go on vacation, some how kinda sa but hey, there's still the summer to look forward to! So, that also means I'd be making this **_MAYBE_** a bit longer than I had expected. So please just review!

Please also read and review my other fics: **_Maybe_**, **_Don't Leave Me Alone_**, **_Vampires_**, **_Jokes and Harmony_**, **_Deadly Love_**, and **_Only Friends_**. And for you guys who are interested in **Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken/Blazing Sword **please read and review my fic: **_Realization_ **and **_My Lollipop!_**.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** A fic in dedication of Christmas and New Year. Have fun reading! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, mina!

**Disclaimer:** I won't be writing fics if I owned Gundam Seed/Destiny, I'd be making more sequels to the anime focusing on Athrun and Cagalli.

"**Snowflake"**

(**A/N: **Please read the A/N at the bottom when you're done reading the whole fic, as in everything I wrote there, please?)

"Good you finally woke up, bro" Athrun whispered.

"Yeah…" Shin replied then his eyes grew wide in fear and shock and confusion.

"Shin, what's wrong?" Athrun asked.

"Why… What's happening?" Shin stuttered "Why can't I move my feet!"

Athrun, Cagalli and Stellar's eyes widened, yet another unfortunate event.

"What? You're… You're… You're kidding, right?" Athrun asked worriedly.

"I… I… Can't … Move… My… My… Feet…" Shin stuttered, apparently still stunned to the fact that he wasn't able to walk anymore.

"_First, Cagalli gets engaged to Yuuna, second, I just found out that I'm just adopted by the Athha's and third, Shin… Oh, Shin… Has lost the ability to… to… walk or… move his legs!_" Stellar thought sadly in her head as tears threatened to fall "_What's going to happen next? What an unfortunate Christmas we have this year…_"

"I don't wanna sit all day on a stupid wheel chair!" Shin yelled angrily to himself. And at this, Stellar felt hurt. Cause she knew she was the fault of all this.

Athrun called the doctor and a few minutes later, the doctor came and a couple followed him.

The doctor entered first then the couple, Cagalli suddenly ran to one of the couple and hugged him.

"Kira!" Cagalli yelled as she hugged him. He hugged her back and patted her head.

"It's okay, Cagalli…" Kira whispered to her as he felt Cagalli cry on his chest.

The doctor cleared his throat and caused everyone to look at him.

"A—" The doctor spoke but was cut off by Shin.

"You friggin' idiot! I don't wanna spend the rest of my entire friggin' life sitting on a friggin' wheelchair! Fix my legs, old man!" Shin yelled angrily, obviously not knowing what the hell he was saying and that he was screaming angrily at the person who actually helped him.

The doctor replied "You may not be able to walk right now, but there still is a chance you can. But the possibility rate of that is forty percent, most cases, not much people were able to walk. Only five percent of our patients have been able to walk again from this kind of… ehem… case."

"So, you're saying that I won't be able to walk anymore!" Shin yelled.

"No, I'm saying that there still is a chance, but it's small." The doctor said "I'm sorry, Mr. Zala, but there's nothing I can do to help."

Then the doctor went out of the room.

"You stupid friggin' idiot!" Shin yelled.

"Cut it out, Shin!" Athrun yelled "The doctor said there was still a chance"

"But—" Shin was cut off by Stellar who walked to his bed and held his face.

"Don't lose faith, Shin" Stellar whispered to him "I know you can still walk again, so please?"

Shin nodded and Stellar continued "I'm sorry…" Then Stellar kissed Shin.

A few minutes later, Athrun, Cagalli, Kira and Kira's companion went out of the room.

"Kira, is it true?" Cagalli asked.

"True about what?" Kira repeated.

"About Stellar… Being adopted" Cagalli answered.

"Why? What happened? All the news Lacus and I got was that Stellar was here" Kira asked sadly.

"A letter was mailed to us that Stellar was adopted." Cagalli answered.

"Well, I don't know" Kira said "You should be able to know that since Stellar is your younger sister"

"I don't even know how Stellar was born…" Cagalli answered as she took a seat beside Athrun "I was only two years old back then, I couldn't really remember. All I can remember that time was that Stellar was brought home one day"

"Well, you can't ask me since I wasn't here that time" Kira said.

"But… wait a minute!" Athrun suddenly said "I know it!"

"What? What're talking about, Athrun?" Cagalli asked.

"It all makes sense now!" Athrun said.

"What makes sense?" Cagalli asked.

"When I got home yesterday, my house was robbed, but nothing really important got stolen" Athrun said standing up in front of Cagalli, Kira and Lacus "They only stole a few files from my father vault, and one of the pages dropped on the floor as they left, that page was a continuation of the file that Stellar had received!"

"Are you saying that Stellar IS actually adopted!" Cagalli yelled as she stood up.

"No, I'm not saying that! We haven't even read the whole thing! We had only read the first page saying that Stellar is adopted, but maybe once we finish reading all the files we might have got it wrong that Stellar is adopted" Athrun explained.

"He's right, Cagalli" Lacus said "WE have to look up on this. You know that Yuuna is a tricky man and will do anything to get you, this may be one of his plans to lure you to him"

"Okay, we'll look up to that" Cagalli said a bit calm "But, what if… no! Stellar isn't! C'mon, Athrun! Let's get that page!"

"Okay, both of you go while Lacus and I stay here to look over those two" Kira smiled.

Then Cagalli nodded and went with Athrun to his car and to his house. As Athrun was driving home, Cagalli just remembered what the hell Athrun did to her yesterday when Yunna came.

**FLASHBACK**

Cagalli didn't move and Athrun was already in front of her. Athrun placed his hands on Cagalli's shoulders and looked into her eyes lovingly.

"Cagalli, I'm not pitying you, I'm not lying to you, I'm just loving you" Athrun said sincerely with full of heart, passion, emotion and love "I love you I don't know why, but I just… I just do… Please, Cagalli, tell me you love me back"

Cagalli's eyes widened and her pulse was rising. She felt hot on her cheeks and her mouth had gone dry, she wasn't able to reply anything to Athrun because he suddenly…

… hugged her with out notice. Cagalli was too surprised to move or to speak, that she didn't do anything at all.

She in fact felt warm and safe in his embrace as if all her fears and problem's were gone.

**END FLASHBACK**

They had reached Athrun's house, it was still a mess with a lot of detectives and those kinda guys there investigating.

The two of them went to Athrun's room and took a good look into those files.

Meanwhile, at the Seyman's…

"YUUFA!" Yuuna yelled angrily as he entered her room. Mia was super shocked as the door banged open that she almost fainted.

Yuufa stood up shaking as she faced her brother.

"Mia, would you give us some time?" Yuufa ordered nervously. Mia quickly got out of the room and closed the door.

"How dare you bitch!" Yuuna yelled as he slapped Yuufa "How could you let her live! How could you let Stellar live!"

"But it wasn't supposed to be!" Yuufa said weakly "She was supposed to die, but… it didn't go well! But, then, why'd you let me send those papers of her being adopted of you just wanted her to die!"

"You are so dumb, Yuufa!" Yuuna yelled "It said there that all the money and inheritance that Uzumi and his wife left was all for Stellar! And if Stellar would die before marrying the fortune would go to her real family, the Louise's! But all the Louise's are long gone dead that's why Stellar was adopted!"

"Then what's gonna happen to the money?" Yuufa asked.

"All the money is going to us" Yuuna said.

"But how?" Yuufa asked.

"Because you are a Louise that's why! You're Stellar's younger sister!" Yuuna yelled, getting annoyed with Yuufa.

"What!" Yuufa exclaimed "HOW?"

"Since you'll be of no use after this, I guess its fine to tell you!" Yuuna murmured.

"Well, you're pathetic father had an affair being your mother's back, but when your mother found out she threatened your father. SO your father broke his ties with Stellar's mommy, and that's how you ended up always traveling around because of your father's bad habits! Stellar's mother got crazy as she saw Stellar for the first time since Stellar had the same eyes as your father"

"Stellar's mother died in the asylum and so Stellar was adopted by the Athha's! And since you were adopted by my family, the Athha fortune would all go to me!"

"You bastard! How could you keep that a secret from me!" Yuufa yelled "You made me hurt my sister!"

"Well, Yuufa, it wasn't that hard! And that Mia recruit you had is also of no use!" Yuuna smirked and punched Yuufa.

Yuufa fell on the floor unconscious. Then Yuuna's evil bodyguards (**A/N: **Not Robert and Randy) came and took Yuufa away. Downstairs, Mia was also unconscious and took to a place where Yuufa was also taken to.

Meanwhile, somewhere in ORB…

"Dearka, I need you to do a favor for me" A man said on the phone.

"Yeah, what?" Dearka replied.

"Zala and the others haven't gone to church today and I know something's wrong, I want you and a friend to go and find Yuufa Seyman and Mia Campbell. I believe they are somewhere near or on the Seyman residence" the man answered.

"Fine! Mir and I will do it! I don't know what's gotten into you, Nicol, but sure I'll do it!" Dearka replied before hanging up.

"Thanks, bud…" Nicol whispered.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N:** That was the fourteenth chapter of my X-mas fic! Hope you liked it! So read and review! And before I forget to mention, I won't update unless I get another seven (7) reviews. Thanks for the reviews, okay? Keep it coming!

I forgot to mention that Cagalli is 24 years old. Athrun is 25, Shin is 22 and Stellar is 22. Yuuna is 25, Kira is 25, Lacus is 24, Yuufa is 20, Mia is 24, Nicol is 21, Dearka is 26 and Mir is 23.

I had a type-o on the first chap. I just noticed it now that I made Cagalli 20, but se is actually 24 on this fic. I'm sorry for confusing anyone if I did! I just read my fic today and that's what happened! Sorry!

Please also read and review my other fics: **_Maybe_**, **_Don't Leave Me Alone_**, **_Vampires_**, **_Jokes and Harmony_**, **_Deadly Love_**, and **_Only Friends_**.

And for you guys who are interested in **Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken/Blazing Sword **please read and review my fic: **_Realization_ **and **_My Lollipop!_**. Please, readers/reviewers, please, please, please read **_Realization_** and **_My Lollipop!_** if you don't know how **Erk** or **Serra** looks like, go to my profile page and click the links I recently placed there. Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** A fic in dedication of Christmas and New Year. Have fun reading!

**Disclaimer:** I won't be writing fics if I owned Gundam Seed/Destiny, I'd be making more sequels to the anime focusing on Athrun and Cagalli.

"**Snowflake"**

"Who was that on the phone, Dearka?" Miriallia asked as she walked in.

"Oh, it was Nicol" Dearka replied as he took a seat back on the couch.

"He's that guy from high school who became a priest, right?" Mir asked.

"C'mon, Mir, don't act as if you don't know him" Dearka replied playfully.

"Well, I just don't get how he turned into a priest!" Mir said sarcastically as she sat beside Dearka "I mean, he was part of Yzak's group before! That group was a group of bastards!"

"Hey! I was a part of that group!" Dearka whined.

"I know, and that's how you experienced the tragic feeling of getting dumped!" Mir laughed "So, why did he call?"

"Nicol an his FEELINGS again" Dearka sighed "He wants us to look for a Yuufa Seyman and a Mia Campbell"

"I know Yuufa!" Mir said.

"Really! Great then!" Dearka smiled.

"No, not great!" Mir interrupted "Yuufa Seyman is Yuuna Roma Seyman's a younger adopted sister! Some kind of friend you are to Cagalli! Yuuna is her ex-boyfriend! Why the hell would goody-good-good priest Nicol want her!"

"I don't know! But Nicol was a friend of the Zala's and the Athha's, I'm sure he has a good reason to do so!" Dearka replied "So, why don't we just do it?"

"Fine, but only because you said so! If anything bad happens to Cagalli say bye-bye to our relationship!" Mir joked.

"I promise!" Dearka said seriously for once.

"Good!" Mir smiled "So, how do we find those two girls?"

"He said they were in the Seyman residence" Dearka replied.

"But we aren't allowed near the Seyman residence!" Mir exclaimed "You know that Yuuna doesn't want us in his property! Since that very funny day when Cagalli broke up with him!"

"Well, that's why we have a reporter like you!" Dearka grinned.

"NO! NO! NO!" Mir replied "I wont do it! It's too open! It's too against the laws!"

"You said you'd participate" Dearka smiled.

"Crud…" Mir murmured.

"That's right!" Dearka smiled "You start PLAN #1 tomorrow, honey!" Dearka joked.

Meanwhile, Athrun and Cagalli were in his home office at his home.

"Don't you have any other files, Athrun?" Cagalli asked "I mean, what's the connection?"

Athrun looked at her confusedly an arched his eye brow.

"Your father having all these papers of Stellar! It… It doesn't fit in!" Cagalli replied.

"That's why we are looking into this, Cagalli, we might fin something more than what we had expected to find" Athrun explained calmly.

Cagalli nodded as she turned to another page as she turned the page, she saw a note. She picked it up and showed it to Athrun.

"What's this?" Cagalli asked.

Cagalli handed the paper to Athrun.

"It's someone's phone number" Athrun answered.

"Well, call it then! Whoever owns it must have some connection to whatever hell we're facing right now" Cagalli ordered.

So Athrun dialed the number on his telephone and waited until someone picked up.

"Hello, this is Murrue Ramius speaking" Murrue said as she picked her phone up.

"Ms. Murrue!" Athrun exclaimed.

"Oh, hello there, Mr. Zala!" Murrue greeted "What can I do for you today?"

Cagalli snatched the phone from Athrun "Ms. Murrue, may I ask, how long have you known Stellar and I?"

"Well, ever since before the both of you were born, deary" Murrue replied "My father was a very close friend to Mr. Uzumi. Why do you ask, dear?"

"Well, because we got this contract that Stellar is adopted" Cagalli replied.

"…" Murrue remained silent.

"Ms. Murrue, you know something don't you?" Cagalli asked seriously.

"Um, where are you right now, Cagalli?" Murrue asked seriously.

"At the Zala's, why?" Cagalli asked but Murrue had hung up already.

"That was weird…" Cagalli murmured.

"Why?" Athrun asked.

"Nothing…" Cagalli replied sadly.

Meanwhile, at Dearka's house…

"Hey, wait a minute, what was the name of that other girl we were supposed to be looking for?" Dearka asked Mir.

"Who? Mia Campbell?" Mir replied.

"I knew her name sounded so familiar!" Dearka exclaimed "Her uncle was close with my dad, her dad was part of the secret whatcha call it group in the military! So, that could also mean that Mia is one!"

"I don't follow" Mir replied.

"I had saw her once before!" Dearka replied "She looks like Cagalli's cousin's wife, Lacus! But, she was an undercover girl thing!"

Then Dearka called Rey Za Burrel.

"Talk to me" Rey said as he picked the phone up "Yo, Dark, what's up?"

"Does the name Mia Campbell ring a bell?" Dearka asked.

"Yeah, she's Athrun ex-girlfriend, why?" Rey asked "She was a slut in one of those bars. What are you into her now?"

"NO! It's just that I don't believe what the hell you're saying!" Dearka replied "Mia? A slut! That's impossible! She's a daughter of a very important military guy!"

"I know that, Dearka." Rey said "But hey, she was! Well, I think she was!"

"What do you mean?" Dearka asked.

"She became a full time stripper after Athrun broke up with her, but well, I really didn't get the details but I heard my cousin talking on the phone" Rey whispered "That Mia's dad was furious with Mia that he threatened her that if she continued to be a slut, then he would kill Athrun. She obeyed her father's orders an listened to what her father told her and became one of the best military secret agents kinda thing"

"Okay, thanks! BYE!" Dearka said before hanging up.

"So?" Mir asked.

"Nothing fits in…" Dearka murmured.

A while later, Cagalli received a phone call from Yuuna…

"What do you want?" Cagalli asked sharply.

"Tomorrow you are going to the air port, we'll go to America tomorrow, I don't want any excuses!" Yuuna said as if he was worried "I know that Stellar's condition is no good."

"What?" Cagalli asked.

"I received word from the doctor that she is in no good condition" Yuuna replied "I was informed of the contract even before but I thought it wasn't going to happen, Cagalli, if Stellar dies, all your money will go away. Everything. Nothing will be left for you, Cagalli, I'm only looking for your safety."

"My reliable sources also say that there is this group of bandits or something that are going to assassinate you, they were people who aren't 'in tune' with your family. Cagalli, I'm getting you out of the country to protect you"

"Whatever the shit you're blabbing about Yuuna doesn't work with me!" Cagalli yelled.

"Look, Cagalli, I know that you've got every right to be mad or angry with me but please, Cagalli!" Yuuna said begging-ly "Listen, I just want you to be safe. Seeing you hurt makes me hurt too. I'm sorry! I'm sorry for the load of crap I had done to you for all these years! Please, Cagalli, I just wanna protect you"

There was a long pause before Cagalli replied.

"Well, Cagalli…?" Yuuna asked.

"F-Fine, I-I'll think about it…" Cagalli replied and then she hung up.

"Athrun…" Cagalli whispered sadly.

"What?" Athrun quickly went to her side and comforted her "What did he say this time? What'd he do to you now?"

"I… I have to go…" Cagalli said sadly "I'm leaving tomorrow with… with Yuuna… I know he lied… But I don't know for what purpose… I'm not even sure what he might do if I wouldn't go… All I know is that he lied and if I don't obey him, he'd do something really bad that I would regret"

"But… Cagalli…" Athrun whispered but Cagalli cut him off.

"I'm sorry, Athrun… But… I have to go…" Then Cagalli ran out of is house and ran to hers.

"_Cagalli… I know that he'd hurt one of us if you won't go, but if you are going, you're still hurting Stellar and Shin would be hurting seeing that Stellar is_" Athrun thought sadly "_But I'd be hurting the most, more than the hurt you would feel if you're with that bastard. I don't be able to live without seeing you, hearing your laugh, seeing you smile, hearing your voice. I really need you beside me, Cagalli_"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N:** That was the sixteenth chapter of my X-mas fic! This time, I'm really stupid! My mother changed her mind about the vacation so I went to the vacation, the plan was that I was supposed to be back for Christmas, but then, my cousins were there and mae me want to stay longer and forget about writing fanfics and the rest, so I spent New Year there. I'm so sorry for updating late and also for not ending the fic on it's supposed to be dead line. But it ill still continue until it's going to en.

I have thought of two fics while I as away, I might be posting it directly or a day after I finish this fic. And still, I will update after another 7 reviews.

Please also read and review my other fics: **_Maybe_**, **_Don't Leave Me Alone_**, **_Vampires_**, **_Jokes and Harmony_**, **_Deadly Love_**, and **_Only Friends_**.

And for you guys who are interested in **Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken/Blazing Sword **please read and review my fic: **_Realization_ **and **_My Lollipop!_**. Please, readers/reviewers, please, please, please read **_Realization_** and **_My Lollipop!_** if you don't know how **Erk** or **Serra** looks like, go to my profile page and click the links I recently placed there. Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** A fic in dedication of Christmas and New Year. Have fun reading!

**Disclaimer:** I won't be writing fics if I owned Gundam Seed/Destiny, I'd be making more sequels to the anime focusing on Athrun and Cagalli.

"**Snowflake"**

At Dearka's…

"What doesn't fit in, Dearka?" Miriallia asked.

"That Mia was a stripper and was on a relationship with Athrun before" Dearka replied.

"Mia was Athrun's girlfriend!" Mir exclaimed.

"Yeah, I heard about that too" Dearka said "She became a FULL TIME stripper after she and Athrun broke up. But I don't get why she had to become one! She was a military girl!"

"Well, we'll find out son enough!" Mir smiled, er voice full of pep.

Cagalli ran to her mansion and packed some of her clothes and valuables. She knew that this decision would hurt her, but she would sacrifice herself than seeing other people that she cared for get hurt because of her.

Tears fell from Cagalli's eyes as she packed away her things.

"_I must be strong and do this! It's for Stellar, Shin, Athrun, everybody!_" Cagalli thought to herself sadly as she cried in her room.

Murrue rang the door bell of the Zala mansion for the second time, a maid answered it and brought her to Athrun.

"Ms. Murrue!" Athrun exclaimed.

"Where is Cagalli?" Murrue asked.

Athrun looked down and answered "She went home, she and Yuuna will be leaving for America tomorrow"

"Oh, I see" Murrue looked down.

"Well, there's no point of leaving right now." Murrue sighed "I'll just tell you instead"

"Of what?" Athrun asked.

"Of Stellar and Cagalli's relationship" Murrue sat down on a chair.

Athrun nodded and sat on his chair too.

"By now you might now who Yuufa is, correct?" Murrue asked and Athrun nodded "Well, she was adopted by the Seyman's. Yuufa is actually a Louise."

"What does she have to do with Stellar?" Athrun asked.

"Because Stellar is actually adopted and that Yuufa is her half sister, Yuufa's real name is Ruby" Murrue answered "Your father had those papers because it was he who was close to Stellar's mother since they were friends ever since birth."

"Since Stellar's mom died, Patrick was left in charge of her. But because of pressure from the family business and having two boys, he decided to let the Athha's adopt her. So, Stellar became Cagalli's sister"

"What about Yuufa? And Stellar's father?" Athrun asked.

"Yuufa's father, Masakazu and Stellar's father, are the same person" Murrue replied "Masakazu had an affair with Stellar's mother, Stella, behind Yuufa's mother, Fumiko. Fumiko found out and threatened to kill Stella who was at that time, pregnant with Stellar. Masakazu then left Stella and went with Fumiko."

"Yuufa's parents always travel because of Masakazu's bad habits. Masakazu and Fumiko died on a car crash with Yuufa being the only survivor. A few days after te death of Fumiko and Masakazu, Yuufa was adopted by the Seyman's and she carried the name Yuufa Seyman"

"But then, why would Yuuna want Cagalli to go with him to America?" Athrun asked.

"He might want to murder Stellar so that all the inheritance would go to Yuufa and make him rich since Yuufa is under his power. It's the best opportunity since Shin wouldn't be able to protect Stellar because he can't walk at the moment. And that he would think that you are clueless about this and then you'd be in shock and angst while Cagalli is gone. Making it easy to kill Stellar"

"Right now is the best time to stick with Stellar, she is in danger" Murrue said "I pray that everything would be alright"

"I hope so too" Athrun replied.

Later that night, Yuuna called Cagalli…

"Yes?" Cagalli answered.

"The plane would leave after lunch, but we have to be there three hours earlier so that our seat's wouldn't get erased/stolen" Yuuna replied kindly.

"Yeah, sure…" Cagalli replied.

"Good night" Yuuna hung up.

After talking with Athrun, Murrue went to the hospital. She visited Stellar and Shin and decided to spend the night there until some 'right' people were to arrive and protect/guard Stellar.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N:** That was the seventeenth chapter of my X-mas fic! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it was sort, I ran out of ideas since it's almost gonna end. I mean, if I place more to this chapter, it might end already. So please bare with it. And since the Holidays are over, have a good day.

I won't update unless I get 7 reviews, as usual…

Please also read and review my other fics: **_Maybe_**, **_Don't Leave Me Alone_**, **_Vampires_**, **_Jokes and Harmony_**, **_Deadly Love_**, and **_Only Friends_**.

And for you guys who are interested in **Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken/Blazing Sword **please read and review my fic: **_Realization_ **and **_My Lollipop!_**. Please, readers/reviewers, please, please, please read **_Realization_** and **_My Lollipop!_** if you don't know how **Erk** or **Serra** looks like, go to my profile page and click the links I recently placed there. Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** A fic in dedication of Christmas and New Year. Have fun reading! Even if the dead line has already past…

**Disclaimer:** I won't be writing fics if I owned Gundam Seed/Destiny, I'd be making more sequels to the anime focusing on Athrun and Cagalli.

"**Snowflake"**

It was the day of Cagalli's nightmare. Yes, it was the day she was to leave ORB for America. That doesn't sound too disappointing, right? Well, the worst as yet to come, she was force to go to America with a devil er… I meant Yuuna Roma Seyman.

Aside from that, she had to leave her sister and her soon-to-be brother-in-law. And of course, she had to leave him behind. Him as in the guy who could relate to her, as in the guy who she fell for in just a few days, as in Athrun Zala!

Her feelings for him just sprouted out this ugly dawn, it became clear to her already but she knew it was too late, or was it?

Well, it was late. She had packed her things and wasn't ready to go and leave ORB. At least, not with Yuuna.

"_Why couldn't it have been the real devil instead of Yuuna!_" Cagalli yelled angrily in her mind "_It would be better if the real devil took me to America or even to hell… Just not Yuuna!_"

Suddenly, a strange white light appeared in front of her.

"What the!" Cagalli exclaimed as she backed away from the light.

From within the light, there was a group of what you might call souls. It was a group of adults.

"Cagalli…" A woman spoke gently "Don't be afraid…"

"Who the hell are you!" Cagalli yelled.

"Cagalli, try to look closer" the woman replied "It is I, your mother"

"M-mom…?" Cagalli stuttered "Y-You're… You're here!"

"I'm not the only one, my child…" Via smiled "You're father is here as well"

Cagalli looked up and saw her father, she cried on her spot.

"Stop crying, my child…" Via said "I don't want to see you cry, Cagalli"

Cagalli nodded and wiped her tears away but it wouldn't stop, then a man spoke up.

"Via, Uzumi, we don't have much time anymore…" The man said.

"Time for what?" Cagalli asked.

"Cagalli, we came here to tell you the truth." Another woman said "But you have to listen carefully since we don't have much time…"

"Who… Who are you?" Cagalli asked.

"I am Lenore Zala, Athrun and Shin's mother" Lenore smiled "We all will tell you about the truth of Stellar and Yuufa."

Cagalli nodded.

"I am Yuufa's mother, Fumiko" Fumiko said "Yuufa's real name is Ruby. My husband, Masakazu, is also Stellar's father. Masakazu had an affair with Stellar's real mother behind my back, Cagalli."

"Which means, Stellar isn't really my sister!" Cagalli said.

"She is your sister, Cagalli" Via said as she sat beside Cagalli "She isn't your blood related sister, but you are sisters. And nothing is going to change, right my daughter? You grew up to treat each other as sisters and nothing will stop that."

Cagalli nodded and looked at Fumiko "So, Stellar and Yuufa are half sisters, but how did Yuufa end up with the Seyman's?"

"I found Yuufa stealing food from my child, I gave pity and brought her home" a woman said "I'm Yuuna's mother. I raised Yuufa as if she was my own child, but I had no idea that Yuuna had hurt Yuufa countless of times ever since before. Yuuna was jealous of Yuufa, I guess."

"This is my entire fault, Cagalli, I'm sorry you got involved." Mrs. Seyman continued "She never came up to me and told about that. After I passed away, she lived under Yuuna and Utona. That's where my teachings were erased from her. She followed every single 'deed' those two told her to do, Yuufa became a bad girl under their influence… But I know that somewhere in her lies the Yuufa that Fumiko and I raised."

"Cagalli, Shin at the moment wont be able to protect Stellar and—" Fumiko tried to say but the light of the sun had hit her. She began to disappear.

"Wait!" Cagali yelled.

"Cagalli, be brave my child." Via kissed Cagalli on the cheek and disappeared.

"Cagalli, please… stop Yuuna…" Mrs. Seyman whispered "Please…"

"Be brave, Cagalli" Uzumi said "You can still stop this, my daughter"

"Father…" Cagalli cried as she saw her father disappear.

"I… I don't know how to stop Yuuna…" Cagalli cried "If I try to do something ba to him he'll hurt Stellar or Shin or worse, he'll hurt Athrun!"

"Help me, father!" Cagali cried.

Meanwhile, Miriallia and Dearka was hiding behind a bush across the Seyman mansion. Mir had her camera along with her just to make sure to get a few pictures of evidence that Yuuna is an evil friggin' bastard.

Dearka tried to talk Miriallia to bring a gun with her but Mir threatened him so he was the one bringing a gun. You know, better safe than sorry.

Mir actually talked Dearka on bringing those big video cams as if they were partners in show business.

"Oh! There! The devil is moving out of hell!" Dearka joked.

"Shut up, Dearka, this is seriously not the time for jokes!" Mir scolded "I got a message from Murrue that Cagalli's leaving with Yuuna for America that's why we have to hurry so that we still have time to stop them! And Murrue also informed me about Yuufa and Stellar's relationship and so on and so forth!"

"Okay! Okay!" Dearka said.

"Good! He's gone! It's time to break in!" Mir said and ran to the gate.

"Hey, wait!" Dearka said and quickly ran after Mir.

Mir rang the door bell once and a maid went to the gate.

"Hi!" Mir smiled "I'm Megumi Toyoguchi and this is my partner, Akira Sasanuma. And we're from the Sunrise Magazine Company. The next issue is about fabulous mansions in ORB, and our company sent us to take a short stroll around this lovely expensive mansion for the magazine."

"Mr. Seyman isn't here" The maid replied coldly.

"But it's only a quick stroll, our boss would have a fit if we wont be able to take a few pictures around the BEST mansion in the city! I mean, we all won't get any raise on our salaries!" Mir lied sarcastically "If we have a few pictures of the mansion, I'm sure the next issue would be a blast! And I'm sure our boss would pay Mr. Seyman a great sum of money and thus making your salary pays higher! Both of us could benefit perfectly! So what do say?"

"I suppose I could, but only for a few minutes" the maid replied.

"That's fine by us!" Mir smiled as the maid opened the gate for them.

"Um, would you mind holing my camera for a while? My partner's hands are full an I have to tie my shoe laces" Mir lied, she wasn't wearing shoes that needed laces.

"Um, okay" the maid said as she held Mir's camera.

"Um, would you kindly press that red button over there so that it's turned off?" Mir asked as she bended down.

The maid pressed the red button and the camera flashed brightly. She was blinded by the light and accidentally let go of the camera, Mir caught her camera while the maid rubbed her eyes.

"I… I can't see!" the maid complained as Mir and Dearka entered the house.

"Uh… GUARDS! There are intruders in the house!" The maid yelled.

Soon, lots of guard went in the house and chased Mir and Dearka.

Dearka and Mir in a room and locked the doors.

"What do we do now?" Dearka asked "This wasn't part of the plan!"

"Shush, I've got an idea!" Mir smirked.

Meanwhile, Yuuna was driving to the Athha mansion…

"Look, I want a group of you to go to that hospital and kill Stellar and whoever is along with her!" Yuuna yelled on the phone.

"I don't care how much people you have to shoot, just do it!" Yuuna continued yelling.

"Uh, y-yes sir… Sorry, sir" The man on the phone replied.

Then Yuuna hung up and smirked.

"Then, by the time Cagalli and I reach America, she'd be informed by Stellar's death and the money will all go to me!" Yuuna laughed evilly "This is just too easy!"

The guards ran around the Seyman mansion, checked every room and finally! They heard Dearka and Mir talking on one of the rooms. They all barge in the room and only found the big video cam playing Dearka and Mir's voices.

The guards split into groups and searched the whole house again.

Meanwhile, Mir and Dearka reached the small library. They walked in silently and Dearka accidentally tripped and hit a book case. He accidentally pulled a red book that caused the floor under them to open, he fell in painfully and was covered with dirt.

While Mir jumped in the whole and landed dirt-free and pain-free on the floor. Then the opening closed.

"Where the hell are we?" Dearka asked as he removed the dust from his hair.

"I don't know but I have a feeling this is the place" Mir replied and walked forward.

Dearka followed her, only their footsteps are to be heard.

Mir stopped when she heard two voices.

"Damn that Yuuna!" Yuufa muttered "URGH! Hey, Mia! Help me get out of this damn thing!"

Mia sighed and tried to reach something from her hair. And soon, she was free from the ropes.

"Get me out next!" Yuufa commanded.

"I'm sorry, Yuufa" Mia said as she got a gun and pointed it at Yuufa.

"Wha! Hey, don't shoot me!" Yuufa pleaded.

"Wait! Mia! Don't shoot her!" Mir yelled from the other side of the jail bars.

"It was only a threat I'm not seriously gonna kill her! That would be mean!" Mia whined.

"Oh, and what's with all this drama then?" Dearka asked.

"Elsman!" Mia exclaimed "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Doing a favor" Dearka replied "Both of you gotta get out of there now! The guards are still looking for us!"

"I don't know how to pick a lock!" Mia whined.

"And you call yourself a soldier!" Mir exclaimed.

"I know!" Yuufa said "But you've gotta get me out of these ropes!"

"Sure!" Then Mia cut the ropes and Yuufa picked the lock on the cell.

"Okay, how do we get out of here?" Dearka asked.

"I know where, there's an opening there leading to the sewer. It leads a few blocks away from the house" Mia said.

"We've got no choice then, the guards might be able to catch up—" Mir was cut off when one of the guards yelled at them and began shooting "Correction, they have already caught up to us! We have to RRRRUUUUNNNN!"

Then the group ran with Mia leading them. Mia threw a small haro like ball at wall in front of them causing a big explosion and lots of smoke and of course a hole on the floor.

Mia jumped in then followed by Mir and Yuufa and lastly Dearka. They continued to run.

Yuuna had already reached the Athha mansion and was waiting for Cagalli in the living room.

Myrna knocked on Cagalli's door three times and went in.

"Cagalli, Yuuna is here" Myrna informed in a sad tone of voice.

Cagalli quietly stood up and grabbed her bag but it fell as she started to walk to the door. Cagalli just stared at it with a blank expression as if it was new to her. Myrna grabbed the bag and carried it for her.

"It's going to be alright, Cagalli" Myrna whispered on her ear "I'm sure you would be saved."

Cagalli didn't reply or smile, she just continued to walk with Myrna down the stairs to the living room.

Yuuna hugged Cagalli as she entered the living room.

"We better get going now, Cagalli" Yuuna smiled.

Cagalli nodded weakly and walked out of the door following Yuuna. Myrna followed behind carrying the bag.

Myrna waved them good bye and as they were out of site, Myrna fell to her knees crying.

At the sewers…

"They should be off our backs for a while" Mia said as they ran.

"Where are we headed to now?" Dearka asked.

"We should hurry to the hospital!" Yuufa said worriedly "Yuuna is planning to assassinate Stellar so that he could get all her inheritance!"

"Then to the hospital it is then!" Mir said with determination.

"Up there! That's the last exit, the guards won't be able to know we escaped through there!" Mia informed.

Then they began to climb up and out of the sewer. When they were out…

"Let's take my car, it' be faster that way to reach the hospital" Dearka said as he pointed at his car.

"Anything as long as it's fast!" Yuufa replied.

Then they went in Dearka's car. Dearka drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

"I hope we make it in time…" Yuufa whispered.

"That damn Yuuna! He's gone too far this time!" Mir exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Athrun just arrived at the hospital to see how things were doing with Stellar and Shin.

As Athrun entered Room 307, he saw Murrue sitting on the couch provided.

"Ms. Murrue" Athrun called.

"Oh, hello, Athrun" Murrue smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Athrun asked.

"Just paying a visit, if you know what I mean" Murrue replied.

"Stellar has been doing fine even with the past events, nothing to actually worry about. Shin is learning to believe that he still has a chance to walk again" Murrue informed "Other than that, nothing happened"

"That's good" Athrun said as he sat down beside Murrue.

"Nothing happened in this room but out of this building lots have happened, I'm sure of it" Murrue said "Has Cagalli left already?"

"I'm not sure" Athrun replied.

"Then go after her, Athrun" Murrue said "If you love her then go after her"

"I do love her but then, maybe I would just endanger her more" Athrun said sadly.

"You're not sure of that" Murrue replied "You shouldn't give up on love, Athrun"

"I think it's best if you were to go the airport an stop her" Murrue said.

"We—" Athrun was cut off when a group of masked men crashed through the window.

Stellar and Shin woke up because of the crash. Stellar squealed as she saw a gun pointed at her.

"Stellar!" Shin yelled "You filthy bastards!"

"Dirt talk wont get you anywhere, boy!" one of the men shot without aim at Shin.

Luckily, it only hit the bed causing Shin to fall to the floor.

"Shin!" Stellar moved but was stopped when she felt a gun poking her head.

"No body move or else this bitch's gonna die!" the man threatened.

Inside Dearka's car…

"Hey, why is that window broken?" Dearka asked.

"Oh my God!" Mir exclaimed "That's room 307! That's Stellar and Shin's room! Dearka! Stop the bloody car!"

Dearka stepped on the brake thing and the car stopped, Yuufa ran out of the car and to the group of men.

AS she ran she saw the man that pointed his gun at Stellar.

"_You filthy bastard! No one hurts my sister!_" Yuufa thought angrily at her head.

Then she pounced on the man causing the man to let go of his gun.

"YUUFA?" They all chorused.

"Don't ever do that to my sister! I'm the only one who could hurt her got that buddy!" Yuufa yelled at the man as she punched the man hard on the back.

"Sister?" Shin and Stellar asked.

Athrun picked up the gun and Murrue got hers out.

"Everybody down!" Murrue commanded then both she and Athrun shot the remaining men down. But not killing them.

Reinforcements were called and the reinforcements entered through the window.

Mia got her gun and shot one of the men on the leg and so did Dearka. Mir ran to the entrance of the hospital to call the guards and the doctor and the nurses.

"Mia!" Athrun yelled.

"Why, it's a long time no see, Athrun sweetie!" Mia smiled.

Then Mir came in with the guards and doctor and nurses. The masked men were out numbered by the guards so they ran but the guards caught up to them.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Athrun asked Mia.

"I'm a secret agent of course!" Mia smiled "Look, I just wanted to ask if we could start over. Not like before but as friends?"

"Uh… Sure" Athrun and Mia shook hands.

"Good to see that old friends are one again" Murrue joked.

"Ah! Miss Murrue!" Mia squealed "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm never going to do it ever again! I'm never gonna call Athrun a sweetie ever again! Please on't tell daddy!" Mia kept on bowing apologetically.

"I wont" Murrue smiled.

"THANK YOU!" Mia hugged Murrue.

"Oh, yeah, Stellar," Murrue called.

Stellar looked at Murrue.

"Stellar, meet your younger sister, Yuufa" Murrue said "Yuufa, meet your older sister, Stellar"

"I know both of you met before but this time, it's as sisters not as enemies or strangers"

"Yuufa is my sister? So that means I'm really adopted by the Athha's?" Stellar asked.

"Yes, you are" Murrue replied.

"And I am adopted by the Seyman's" Yuufa continued "Our parents died when we were young. I'm not completely your sister, I'm only your half sister. I have a different mother than yours"

"LUNCH TIME!" the ever so perky nurse came in with a tray of food for Shin and Stellar.

"What's the time?" Athrun asked.

"It's twelve noon of course!" The nurse said in a seductive flirting voice to Athrun as she tried to cling herself on Athrun's arm.

"WHAT!" Athrun exclaimed "I'VE GOT TO GO!"

Then Athrun ran out of the room.

"tsk… tsk… tsk… He just leaves now?" Murrue whined "I hope he makes it in time"

"In time for what, Ms. Murrue?" Stellar asked.

"In time before the plane leaving for America would leave" Murrue replied.

"Why does Athrun need to go to America?" Shin asked.

"Because Cagalli and Yuuna are there at the airport, he's going to stop them" Mir answered Shin "I really hope he does make it in time"

"I hope he kicks Yuuna's shitty ass!" Dearka exclaimed.

They all laughed at Dearka's compliment.

Meanwhile, Athrun drove as fast as he could to the airport but was caught up by a traffic jam.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N:** That was the eighteenth chapter of my X-mas fic! I hoped you liked the second to the last chapter, which means the next chapter is the last.

Hey, who wants to guess if Athrun makes it on time, huh? Sorry I updated long, it's because of my stupid internet. AN maybe I won't be able to update for awhile until next week since it's exam week. And we've got tons of projects and all. So maybe I won't be able to but I'll try hard to be able to update.

I'll totally try hard to update after SEVEN reviews but if I can't then I'm so sorry! But there might be a sequel to this fic since I've got brain storming ideas for a continuation. Just vote, please? Cause I can't decide…

Please also read and review my other fics: **_Maybe_**, **_Don't Leave Me Alone_**, **_Vampires_**, **_Jokes and Harmony_**, **_Deadly Love_**, and **_Only Friends_**.

And for you guys who are interested in **Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken/Blazing Sword **please read and review my fic: **_Realization_ **and **_My Lollipop!_**. Please, readers/reviewers, please, please, please read **_Realization_** and **_My Lollipop!_** if you don't know how **Erk** or **Serra** looks like, go to my profile page and click the links I recently placed there. Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Okay, this is the last and final chapter of Snowflake. Well, since most of you guys voted for the happy ending, then well, here is the happy ending. But I have to tell you, the happy ending doesn't have a sequel or a part two of this fic.

**Warning: **This chapter isn't like any other chapter cause this chapter has got most of them bad words later somewhere around the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I won't be writing fics if I owned Gundam Seed/Destiny, I'd be making more sequels to the anime focusing on Athrun and Cagalli.

"**Snowflake"**

Athrun drove as fast as he could to the airport but was caught up by a traffic jam.

"Dammit!" Athrun cursed as he pounded his hands on the steering wheel "Cagalli!"

At the hospital, Stellar and Shin had been moved directly to another room, but this time they didn't share one room. They were on separate rooms already, Stellar on room 405 and Shin on room 406.

Stellar was alone inside room 405 at the moment, but someone suddenly knocked on her door.

"Come in" Stellar said softly.

Then the door opened silently and was closed silently after the visitor entered the room completely. The visitor was none other than Yuufa, Stellar's eyes grew wide as she saw her visitor.

"Yuufa, I thought you went with Ms. Murrue to take care of Yuuna's ehem, left overs" Stellar said.

Yuufa had her head down the whole time and didn't even reply to Stellar.

"Is there something wrong, Yuufa?" Stellar asked.

"Please, Stellar" Yuufa said sadly and with regret "Don't call me Yuufa that after all isn't my real name. I was only given that name by Mrs. Seyman."

"Oh, then what should I call you then?" Stellar asked kindly, not angrily or sadly but she spoke so kindly and so softly to Yuufa that as if she had already accepted the fact that Yuufa was her sister and that all that Yuufa had done never happened.

"Ruby is my given name, Stellar" Yuufa/Ruby replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry then, Ruby" Stellar apologized.

"No, Stellar, you don't need to apologize to me" Yuufa/Ruby replied "I'm the one who should apologize to you, I had hurt you. I caused all this to happen, if I had known before about Yuuna's plans of murdering you then… I wouldn't have…" Tears fell from Yuufa's eyes as she spoke to Stellar.

"Yuufa, everyone can make mistakes" Stellar said as she got up from the bed and walked to Yuufa.

"My mistakes are unforgivable, Stellar" Yuufa cried as she fell to her knees "I almost killed you and Shin, I ruined your life! Now, it is my fault that Shin isn't able to walk…"

"Yuufa, it is true that you almost got Shin and I killed," Stellar said as she knelt down beside Yuufa "But I am alive, Shin is alive. We are both alive, mistakes are forgiven. You might've made me sad sometimes before, but you've also made me happy once before."

Yuufa looked up at Stellar "What do you mean?"

"Yuufa, ever since before in high school, you made me laugh" Stellar replied "You were a challenge, an obstacle in my road. You, trying so hard to beat me made me strive harder. And for that, I was happy since you helped me, I was thankful of you."

"I always looked up to you, Yuufa" Stellar continued as she hugged Yuufa "I wanted to be as hard working and determined as you are. I wanted to be brave as you are, I wanted to be like you. I opened we could've been friends but there was a wall that blocked us from ever being friends"

"And that wall was Yuuna, he controlled you. I know. I felt it somehow, Yuuna would hurt you. I won't become your friend, Yuufa" Stellar said.

Yuufa remained silent she knew this was coming. Stellar would kick her ass out of the room and probably beat her up the next time they'd see each other again.

"I won't be your friend, Yuufa. Because we are never friends, we are more than that"

That's right, enemies. Yuufa prepared for the worse in Stellar's grip on her.

"We are sisters, I'm going to protect you, my dear sister" Stellar said caringly "I won't let anyone hurt you any longer, as long as you are with me, you are safe"

"Stellar!" Yuufa cried on Stellar's chest as Stellar hugged her tightly "I'm so sorry, I never… I never meant to do those things to you! I'm sorry!"

"Shhh, just let it all out, Yuufa" Stellar said.

Somewhere in ORB…

"Dearka, let's head for the airport!" Mir said.

"What?" Dearka asked.

"We have to get to the airport! I'm afraid if Athrun wouldn't make it in time!" Mir said worriedly "I have a plan, Dearka. If it works then Cagalli would be safe and Yuuna would be placed behind bars!"

"If you say so" Dearka replied.

"Oh, thank you so much, Dearka!" Mir exclaimed as she pecked Dearka on the cheek.

Then Dearka drove as fast as he could to the airport using the shortcut.

Athrun was still caught up in the traffic jam and decided to just run to the airport even if it was a long distance run, it would've been better than just to sit and wait for the traffic jam to end.

Athrun got out of his car and ran as fast as he could. He didn't care about how many people he had bumped into, he didn't care about the curses they yelled at him or if he stepped on crap which he didn't if you're wondering. He didn't care about anything else than to reach the airport on time.

Ten minutes later, Mir and Dearka arrived on the airport. And thanks to Mir, they were able to get in.

They spotted Cagalli sitting on one of the benches sadly beside the evil er… Yuuna.

"We can't get near her since that bastard is there!" Mir whispered.

"I've got an idea" Dearka smiled as he saw a random kid pass by "Yo, kid!"

The kid looked at Dearka and walked to him.

"Wanna earn 5 bucks?" Dearka asked.

"Sure, mister!" The kid excitedly replied.

"Well, here's what I want you to do, give this to that blonde lady over there" Dearka said as he scribbled something on a paper and handed it to the kid to give it to Cagalli "Tell her that it fell from her pocket"

"Okay, mister!" The kid smiled and walked over to Cagalli.

"Do you even have money, Dearka?" Mir whispered.

"I do, but I left it at home, you're paying that little brat" Dearka smirked.

"You're hopeless!" Mir slapped her forehead.

"Um, miss?" The kid called as he tapped Cagalli.

"Yes?" Cagalli replied.

"You dropped this paper" The kid gave it to Cagali and ran back to Dearka.

Cagalli got the piece of paper and unfolded it and read the message silently "_Yo, Athha, tell that devil that you gotta go and do your 'business'. Proceed then to the girl's comfort room, Mir and I will meet ya there. BUSTER_"

"Um, Yuuna, I need to go the comfort room for a while" Cagalli said.

"Yeah, okay, sure, but be sure to hurry our plane would be arriving soon and we've got to leave" Yuuna replied.

Cagalli went to the girl's comfort room and suddenly someone pulled her.

Cagalli saw Mir and Dearka and a kid kicking Dearka's foot.

"You said you'd give me 5 bucks!" The kid whined.

"Urgh, here you go, that's fucking ten bucks! Now, would you leave us alone?" Dearka exclaimed.

"What's a fucking ten bucks, mister?" The kid asked.

"It's money! Now leave us alone!" Dearka yelled and pushed the kid away.

"What are you guys doing here?" Cagalli asked.

"We're here to help. We can't possibly let you out of this airport since Yuuna would notice that and we aren't sure if he doesn't have any more of those bastards he has" Mir said "All we could do is help by stalling, Cagalli, once that plane arrives it departs after ten minutes, all you have to do is to get back to Yuuna after fifteen minutes of arrival of the plane"

"But still, that wouldn't make any difference" Cagalli replied coldly.

"It might or might not" Dearka replied "But it's gonna rain pretty soon, so if you miss this flight then wouldn't it give us more time to think up a plan to actually kick those bastard's asses?"

"Fine, but this better work!" Cagalli yelled and hid inside the girls comfort room.

Athrun ran to the airport, he was only twenty minutes away! He's got to hurry!

The plane had landed and still Cagalli didn't return, Yuuna grew impatient and got two of his men search for Cagalli. But five minutes later, they still didn't find Cagalli and the plane already left.

Mir went in the girl's comfort room.

"Cagalli, the plane has left earlier than schedule thanks to the awful weather" Mir informed happily "You could go out there already and of course act out to Yuuna that you are… you are… you are… you are sick and that you're sorry"

"Okay, but how is this helping? I'm still going to leave with Yuuba I mean Yuuna" Cagali asked.

"Well, if he finds out that you're sick he surely will reconsider and just leave another day" Mir replied "Now, go before they find you"

Cagalli went out of the comfort room and walked to Yuuna who was looking really mad.

"Where have you been?" Yuuna asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, I felt sick" Cagalli lied "Can we just please leave another day? I really feel sick…"

"I'm sorry to hear that but today is the last day of international flights for the holidays" Yuuna said bitterly "We have to leave today whether you like it or not!"

"But…" Cagalli protested but stopped when she felt one of Yuuna's evil bodyguards point a gun at her back.

"Protest some more and you'll die" Yuuna threatened "Shut up if you value your life"

Cagalli gulped and remained quiet.

"Good" Yuuna smirked "We will wait until the next plane will arrive, I don't care if it rains or not as long as we leave this retched place"

From a far…

"Looks like my plan failed!" Mir whispered to Dearka.

"Looks like they aren't leaving and that they'd wait for the next plane!" Dearka replied "We can't do anything now, if we'd go and charge at him, Cagalli might get into more trouble. We just have to wait for a miracle"

"I hope that miracle of yours thing would come true!" Mir sighed.

It started to rain, and the announcer announced something.

"**I'm so terrible sorry to all the remaining passengers, but due to the weather, the next flight would be a bit delayed**" The announcer said "**But please don't worry, you all shall be boarding your planes later of the day. Just please have patience. Thank you for your kind consideration!**"

Athrun as soaked in rain as he ran to the airport. When he got into the airport, he was met by five men that appeared to be Yuuna's evil bodyguards since they pointed their guns at him.

Athrun reached for the gun he brought along just in case, and shot one of the five evil men on both legs.

The man fell and Athrun shot another and another as the remaining evil men tried to shoot Athrun. But damn, Athrun's evasiveness skills were damn not so good that he got shot on the shoulder and somewhere on his leg.

But since he's leading in this fic, he still managed to walk… BARELY.

He shot down the five evil men and walked/ran as fast as he could to that place where there were a lot of bench thingies.

"Yuuna, please, can we just go? I really feel bad?" Cagalli lied.

"Shut the fuck up, woman!" Yuuna yelled but only enough for Cagalli to hear "We are leaving whether you fucking like it or not!"

Yuuna slapped Cagalli on the face really hard.

Athrun saw Yuuna slap (_his dearly beloved_) Cagalli, which enrage to him to kick Yuuna's ass.

"**BASTARD!**" Athrun yelled angrily at Yuuna which cause a lot of people to face him.

"Athrun!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"Athrun!" Mir and Dearka exclaimed.

"**ZALA?**" Yuuna exclaimed angrily.

"How dare you fucking slap her!" Athrun yelled as he slowly walked forward.

"It's none of your fucking business, Zala!" Yuuna yelled "She's **MY **fiancée! Not yours!"

"Get him outta my fucking sight you fucking idiots!" Yuuna yelled at his evil guards.

The guards charged at Athrun and tried to shoot him dead but Athrun quickly hid behind a pole so he didn't get shot.

"Dearka, you idiot! Help Athrun out!" Mir yelled.

"Oh, yeah! Right!" Dearka quickly got his gun and shot the evil guards down.

"Miriallia!" Athrun yelled.

"What!" Mir answered back.

"Get the people out! This could turn dangerous!" Athrun replied.

"Right!" Mir said and quickly informed some of the workers in that airport to get the people out of the building.

While Athrun and Dearka had a shoot out with Yuuna's evil men and while Mir and the other workers quickly got the civilians out of the building, Yuuna got his gun and pointed it at Cagalli.

"You are coming with me!" Yuuna pulled Cagalli's arm hardly and dragged her out to that place where airplanes land thing.

Both of them were soaked in the rain as Yuuna pulled her. Cagalli tried to pull her hand off of Yuuna's evil grip but he was too damn strong. But it did slow them down.

Mir ran back and saw Dearka shoot down the last evil guy. She saw a blonde and a devil er… a purple haired bastard er… purple haired guy out at that airplane landing place thing.

"Oh no!" Mir exclaimed "Yuuna's escaping with Cagalli!"

"What!" Both the boys chorused.

Athrun ran out and followed Yuuna and Cagalli while holding his gun. One of the evil men tried to aim at Athrun but Dearka shot him again.

"Bastard!" Dearka cursed at him.

Cagalli kicked Yuuna in the leg and that caused Yuuna to trip and let go of Cagalli's hand. Cagalli tried to run but Yuuna pulled her leg and she fell on the wet and dirty ground.

Yuuna stood up and still had a grip on Cagalli, he pointed his gun at her as he smirked evilly at Athrun. Athrun pointed his gun at Yuuna and was almost about to shoot him if Yuuna didn't had to open his big annoying unwanted mouth.

"Shoot me and I'll shoot her!" Yuuna yelled evilly "And also take a fucking step forward and this fucking bitch will get killed"

"Damn you!" Athrun cursed.

Yuuna didn't reply but laughed evilly.

"Let go of me you bastard!" Cagalli commanded.

"Say another word and your fucking boyfriend over there is gonna get killed!" Yuuna yelled on her ear.

Yuuna was coking Cagalli with his arm being around her neck and all, Cagalli bit his arm an was able to be free from his death grip. But Yuuna kicked Cagalli hard on the back that caused her to fall on the ground face first.

"**FUCKING BASTARD!**" Athrun yelled as he shot Yuuna somewhere on the chest.

And on the same time, Yuuna sot Athrun. But Athrun's bullet had reached Yuuna first on the chest near the heart, Yuuna wasn't able to aim right because of the rain, it blurred his eye sight and was only able to hit Athrun somewhere on his side (_You know, the same side and same place where Cagalli shot Athrun on episode 24: The War For Two on the Seed series_).

Yuuna fell on the ground is shirt stained with blood (_BWAHAHAHAHAHA! IE YOU EVIL PRICK! DIE!_). Athrun ran to Cagalli and flipped her carefully.

Athrun shook Cagalli a bit hard so that she may wake. Cagalli slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Athrun.

"Athrun…" Cagalli whispered so lowly but Athrun could hear it despite the noise of the rain.

"Cagalli, it's alright now, he's gone… You're safe…" Athrun assured as he hugged her tightly..

Cagalli started to cry and Athrun could hear it.

"Cagalli, what's wrong?" Athrun asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry, Athrun" Cagalli cried "I have only noticed it today that I have fallen madly crazy in love with you"

The both of them (_Finally, I would say if I weren't the authoress of this fic_) shared a passionate kiss.

Inside the building, the police arrived (_Late as usual!_) and was met up by Mir and Dearka. Mia was with the group of police men that arrived and so was Stellar, Yuufa, Shin on a wheel chair, Rey, Luna, Meyrin, Kira, Lacus, Murrue, Mu, Andrew, Aisha, Talia, Myrna and hell, even Natarle was there.

"What are all of you guys doing here?" Mir asked.

"Mia told us about that shoot out that happened here" Murrue replied.

"Stellar and Yuufa contacted us all and we all decided to come just incase" Natarle added.

"Well, everything's fine now. Well, that is inside here." Dearka answered 'But we're not so sure at the back, Yuuna, Athrun and Cagalli are out there, and we couldn't leave this place thanks to these bastards!" Dearka pointed his gun at the evil men.

"Cagalli!" Stellar exclaimed and ran out.

"Stellar!" Yuufa called as she pushed Shin's wheel chair towards the big doors.

And everyone followed them.

Stellar gasped at the sight she saw, and the others too as they saw the sight Stellar saw.

"Get Yuuna out of here" Mia instructed the police.

The police walked over to Yuuna slowly.

Cagalli's eyes closed and Athrun collapsed on top of her. Both fainted on the spot.

"Where's the ambulance?" Stellar yelled.

Then a stretcher came with two male people pushing it.

"We've got two injured people here, bastard!" Shin yelled.

Then another stretcher came, one stretcher carried Cagalli and the other Athrun.

The group turned around to head back to the hospital but suddenly, Yuuna yelled. And shot aimlessly at one of the group.

"Yuufa!" Stellar cried as Yuufa fell on the ground.

Mia quickly turned around after she heard the sound of the gun being fired and shot Yuuna twice on the chest, straight at the heart.

"Quick! Bring her to the ambulance!" Talia ordered.

Mu carried Stellar and brought her to the ambulance.

The following day (_December 21_), at the hospital, room 407, everyone was gathered at the large room.

Athrun was laid down on the bed near the window and Cagalli was on the center and Yuufa nest to Cagalli.

Yuufa was the first to wake and Stellar was beside her.

"Sister…" Yuufa whispered.

"Shhhh, Yuufa, it's going to be alright" Stellar assured "All our problems are gone now, Yuuna has died after he shot you"

"I'm glad that I can live peacefully…" Yuufa said softly.

Then suddenly, Yuufa's stomach grumbled.

"It um, seems that I am hungry… Ehehehehe…" Yuufa sweat dropped.

Stellar giggled at Yuufa while the other held in their laughter but when Stellar laughed out loud everyone joined her including Yuufa.

"Don't worry, Rey, Luna and Mey-Mey bought some fruit cake" Stellar laughed.

"Great!" Yuufa replied "I'm dying to grab a bite of cake!"

Hours later, Cagalli and Athrun woke up and of course was greeted by everyone. Apologized by Yuufa, cursed by their siblings, slapped friendly-ly by Mu and Andrew (Athrun), hugged to death by Aisha, Murrue and Talia (Cagalli), teased by Luna, Meyrin, Mia, and (_surprisingly_) Rey, laughed at by Kira and Lacus.

The following day, they were all able to go home. It was already late at night and everyone at the Athha mansion were asleep.

Cagalli heard her window open and thought it was a burglar so she got a base ball bat that she hid beside her bed and slowly stood up from her bed holding the bat as if it was a weapon.

The lights suddenly turned on, the stranger was in front of Cagalli! And to Cagalli's shock, she hit the stranger hard and after a few seconds of shock, Cagalli noticed that the stranger/burglar guy was ATHRUN!

Athrun rubbed his head and looked at Cagalli playfully angrily.

"I'm so sorry!" Cagalli apologized "I thought you were a burglar or something!"

"You are very well defensive, princess" Athrun joked.

"Don't call me that!" Cagalli yelled angrily "You come late at night barging into my room—mmmph"

Athrun pulled Cagalli into a deep passionate kiss and obviously silencing her. The bat slipped off Cagalli's hand as Athrun kissed her.

Athrun pulled away and looked at Cagalli lovingly in the eyes.

"You know, I didn't come only to kiss you" Athrun said.

Cagalli looked confusedly at him when Athrun knelt in front of her and fished out something from his pocket.

Cagalli's eyes widened when she noticed that Athrun pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket, she noticed what Athrun was about to do.

"Cagalli Yula Athha, will you…" Athrun stuttered "Will you marry me?"

Cagalli smiled happily and hugged Athrun causing them to fall on the floor. And she kissed him on the lips.

"I guess that's a yes then?" Athrun smiled.

"Of course it is you dummy!" Cagalli smiled.

At Stellar's room, she and Yuufa were still wide awake playing cards.

"See I told you he'd propose tonight!" Stellar joked.

"Nah-uh! It's already 1:05 am! It's already morning/dawn" Yuufa said "I won the bet! Yes, I get a thousand bucks! WHOO!"

"Gah… I'm so bad at this!" Stellar slapped her forehead playfully.

"And I'm so good at this!" Yuufa cheered.

Yuufa already lived with Stellar and Cagalli, and of course, Cagalli has already forgiven Yuufa and Shin also. So Yuufa was living with Cagalli and Stellar, and still, everyone was so used to call her Yuufa rather than Ruby that they declared that Yuufa would be her name from now on, Yuufa Louise Athha.

And on December 24, Dearka, Mir, Mia, Rey, Luna, Meyrin, Murrue, Mu, Andrew, Natarle, Talia, Aisha, Kira and Lacus went to the Athha mansion to spend there Christmas there.

And on Christmas Eve, Cagalli and Athrun told everyone the big news that they were engaged. Everyone had a great Christmas, and on that Christmas Eve, it started to snow.

And everyone knows the rumor, that a couple who is together when the first snowflake falls will live a happy life together forever and will never be separated.

A month later, Shin was able to walk again. When he was able to run again, he burned the wheel chair as a sign that he was able to walk again and he also treated everyone for dinner.

On the month of February, a double wedding was held. Shin and Stellar's wedding and Athrun and Cagalli's wedding, being held on the same day at the same church and at the same time. The date was February 14. And every one of their friends was invited.

During the party after, Stellar told Shin that she was pregnant for two weeks now. This made Shin so happy that he got drunk because of all the happiness and even forced Mia's doggy to drink wine!

Mia got angry at Shin for letting her doggy drink wine! But they settled the small argument at the end of the party.

The two companies were united but the company wasn't handed down to Stellar and Shin or to Yuufa since they were too young, according to Athrun and Cagalli of course.

Shin, Stellar and Yuufa were even glad that they didn't get the responsibility to take care of the LARGE company.

On that same day, Dearka proposed to Mir and obviously Mir was so happy that Mia's doggy got another bowl of wine!

A few days later, Lacus told Kira that she was pregnant and boy, Kira was sure happy that he got Mia's doggy drunk!

A month later, Cagalli got pregnant and when Athrun heard the news, he called everyone to celebrate and of course, Mia's doggy got three more bowls of wine!

Four months later, Dearka and Mir got married. And as always, during the celebration, Mia's doggy got 5 more bowls of wine!

Four months later, Stellar gave birth to a healthy baby boy which they named Hein (**_No, it's not Heine Westenfluss!_**). And a few weeks later, Lacus gave birth to a baby boy, they named it after Kira but of course it sounded strange to Cagalli that she suggested to call the baby Akira instead of Kira. Also, a few days after Lacus gave birth, they threw another celebration inviting all their close friends and that Mia's doggy got more wine! Mir also told Dearka that she was pregnant! And more wine to the dog!

Five months later, Cagalli gave birth to twins! Two girls at that! The oldest by five minutes was named Nathallia, she had blonde hair like Cagalli but green eyes like Athrun. The other daughter which was younger to Nathallia by five minutes was named Annalese.

**THE END**

**A/N:** That was the last chapter of my X-mas fic! I hoped you all liked it! Thank you to all the reviewers who supported me! If you want the sequel you could always tell me so I can finalize to post it.

I'm going to post a new fic soon, two I think or maybe more. One is **_The Truth_** (One-Shot) Gundam Seed Destiny of course and **_Getting Her Back_** (Chaptered) Gundam Seed and maybe a bit of Destiny. You'll just have to wait! Or maybe another fic that I'm working on **_My Pharaoh _**still GS/GSD chaptered and obviously AC. I have made lots more yet didn't find any good title for them so just wait once I find a good title, till next time!

Please also read and review my other fics: **_Maybe_**, **_Don't Leave Me Alone_**, **_Vampires_**, **_Jokes and Harmony_**, **_Deadly Love_**, and **_Only Friends_**.

And for you guys who are interested in **Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken/Blazing Sword **please read and review my fic: **_Realization_ **and **_My Lollipop!_**. Please, readers/reviewers, please, please, please read **_Realization_** and **_My Lollipop!_** if you don't know how **Erk** or **Serra** looks like, go to my profile page and click the links I recently placed there. Thanks!


End file.
